The Dynamic Duo
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: Instead of Pyrrha, Jaune got a different partner, and this led to a different path in his life at Beacon Academy. A path with a huge challenge that he must grow stronger if he want to beat it and become a student of Beacon.
1. A strike of luck

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **First of all,** **when I started this it was not suppose to be not even a little chapter. I start to wrote just to past time then when I noticed, it was already more than nine haundred words written. My notebook is very problematic already make some time and some of my archives are just dissapearing from there, so I decide to upload this already than let in the notebook with the risk of dissapear or put in a pendrive and just loose it _like usually happen. Shut Up!_ Of course, I will send my notebook to repaired. Once fixed, I will keep going with my stories as fast I can. **

**To the fic!**

* * *

The new students of Beacon Academy Just began their initiation the moment they were send flying to the Emerald Forest by the Headmaster Ozpin.

Ruby Rose used the recoil of her sniper/scythe to slow down her speed. Lie Ren stuck the blades of his gun on the nearest tree to land in safety. Pyrrha Nikos protected herself with her shield as she bashed the trees to slow down her speed and land on a branch. Using the scoop of her riffle, she look around the forest until spotted Jaune Arc, who was having some difficult in his landing strategy.

She changed her riffle to the spear mode and aimed with precision to the knight, but before she could throw her weapon, the blonde knight was hit by a lightning?

-What? –She asked.

Worried, Pyrrha just got down to the grass and went after the knight, worried that he would be harmed in some way after just be hit by a lightning. But once she got to where she was sure he landed, found nobody around.

It was not like he was pulverized or something like that, she wondered where did he go when she heard a sound from behind her.

-Jaune? –Pyrrha asked.

But instead of a pair of blue, she meet a pair brown eyes of a familiar gunslinger she meet once in the Mistral Regional Tournament.

* * *

Once walk through the forest, run away and fight with two high class grimms, return to the school and complete the initiation, Pyrrha just wanted to see if the blonde she meet on the morning was going well, but she did not meet him back in the academy.

She was in the auditorium with her partner and her new teammates being introduced by Ozpin.

-Chocolat Cream, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. The four of retrieved the white rook pieces. –Pyrrha did not pay much attention to the headmaster words as she was looking around for the blonde knight, growing worried for not find him anywhere. –From this day forward, you will work together as team CNVL(Carnival). Let by Chocolat Cream.

Feeling her partner elbow her to get her off from her search, she left the stage to let the equally worried Ruby enter on the stage with her sister and teammates.

The ceremony was over and yet, nothing about Jaune Arc. Worried, Pyrrha went to ask to the headmaster himself about his whereabouts, only to grew even more worried with the notice of him with someone else not return from the Emerald Forest.

 **Back on the Morning**

 **Emerald Forest**

Jaune knew that was a bad idea. Went to a combat school like Beacon with false records sure was a stupid idea. He would not worry about that for too long since he was going to die once he hit the floor.

Seriously? Who thought that would be a good idea to send their new students flying to a forest with nothing to cushion their fall?

Suddenly, any thought the knight was having was interrupted when something just hit his body and send him flying away even more. He hit some branches before crashed on the floor. Incredible enough, he still have all his bones in the right place.

- _That was not so bad._ -He thought to himself until a painful groan got him out of his thoughts. Looking around, Jaune found nobody but he was sure that heard someone groan. –Hello?

-Hello? –Come a voice.

-You okay? –Jaune asked looking around.

-No. I'm not okay. –The voice answered.

-Y-you are a ghost?

-Do I seem a ghost to you?

-How come I know how you look? I can't even see you!

-How about you get off of me? -The voice asked.

Jaune look below him and notice that he was sitting in someone.

-Aw man! I'm sorry. –Jaune apologized.

-It is okay. It was my fault anyway.

The owner of the voice rose to his feet. The first thing Jaune notices is that is a boy. He was wearing a green lime shirt with the figure of a shock stamped on the chest and below that, a white long sleeved shirt. Black pants and instead of shoes, he was wearing sandals.

He also was wearing one of those ponchos like those gunslinger he saw in old west movies and two green feathers on the back of his head. What really caught Jaune's attention was that half of the boy's face and eye was covered in bandages and some burns could be see. Half of his hair wasn't grow either.

-Uhh, what do you mean it was your fault? –Jaune asked.

-I should already know to watch where I go when I went flying like that.

-Wait? You was what whatever hit me just now? –Jaune asked and the boy just nodded. – _This actually saved from some weeks at the hospital._ –He thought. –Well, putting that little rough land aside, I think now we are partners.

-We are?

-Do you not remember what the Headmaster said. The first person you made eye contact will be your partner on your time in Beacon.

-Oh. So I guess we are partners.

-Let's begin with the introductions then. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.

The boy seemed to ignore Jaune's last statement as he introduced himself.

-… My name is Ryan Forest. –After a awkward silence, the duo decide to keep with the initiation. –So, to which way?

-Well, you hit me from that way. –Jaune said as he pointed to one side. –So the temble must be on that side.

With that, the duo start to make their way through the forest and finish their initiation. Unknown that they were going to the wrong way.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I have already too much fics going on and even more planned. I don't want to put so many stories and got them stopped while working more in the others. Those I planned still are in my head and I was planning to write it when I finished any of the fics I already have. With that, I'm already warning that if I decide to update this fic, will take more time than the others _but not so long as The Strongest Enemy I really should update this one_ since I'm focusing more in fics like Better Than a Grimm and of course Sons of Darkness. **

**With the new season of RWBY Chibi, I will soon maybe start a new season of my OC's Chibi fic, but I will wait for some more episodes to see if more characters will appear. I mean, Cardin did appear so I hoping for a Chibi Glynda.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time!**


	2. Shell-Shot

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I killed this fic before even began? Really? Just because is not an Arkos?**

 **What about the stories what are Knightshade? Or Lancaster?**

 **It has been a while since I decide to start a fanfiction and I always was open to some criticism but one of the reviews I received seems that the one who posted didn't even read the first chapter before post the review. This made me wish to complain about it for the first time ever. And** **I know for experience that there are just a few readers interested in stories based on OCs but the reason I am complaining is about the idea that almost no one would take interest in that history just because the possibility of not be an Arkos fic.**

 **I read a lot of fictions before even make a account on this site and I already see a lot of stories what are no Arkos to be very good written and with a well developed story. I just couldn't believe that two of the reviews I received are just because something like that.**

 **Also, if I would ship Jaune with a OC I would let clear in the description. If some readers are thinking the OC will be Jaune's love partner before they even read the first chapter so it is they who are making assumptions. If this fic will become an Arkos or not, will depend of the development of the history. That's how I work and worked well so far.**

 **To the third review: While is true that I made a mistake with the title, is like that we write stories here in Brazil and I will not do different just because are Americans reading what I write.**

 **I'm already used to complains about my grammar but is the first time someone complain about the style I'm writing the fanfiction. I'm open to any type of review but only those what are not from some fans who seems to be bothered the fact I will not ship a character with another.**

 **I myself have my own choices for who character should be shipped with who but I don't go around complaining just because the ship is the different from what I choose. Perhaps for be the first time this happens to me that I have the feel of complaining about it but is not something I will keep doing to not waste time, with that said I already wasted enough time with this complain.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **Auditorium**

Pyrrha and Ruby grew in panic. Not only they did not have any news from Jaune but also discovered that he with his partner not returned from the Emerald Forest. Yeah, Ruby listened when Ozpin said that they didn't came back from the forest. Both teams also come to the headmaster after their teammates and overheard what he said.

-Ozpin, sir. –Ruby began. –What we going to do now? They must be in some trouble?

-I'm assure you Ms. Rose that the only problem here is that they are late.

-Late? –Nora asked. –What do you mean by late?

-Exactly what I mean Ms. Valkyrie. –Ozpin said before give a sip on his mug and then continue. –As you all know, the initiation must be completed if you retrieve the relic from the temple but to not take more time than necessary, the time limit for the initiation is until the dawn to complete.

-Wait. –Pyrrha began. –If the dawn is the time limit, so that means…

-I afraid so Ms. Nikos. –Ozpin said with his natural poker face as he pulled his scroll. –Right now, we are trying to located Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest in the forest, with little success, unfortunately.

-Sir. –Ruby began. –What if they are somewhere they are not suppose to be?

-The only place they not suppose to be during the initiation is… -Ozpin stopped when his scroll start to ring from a call. -… yes Glynda?

-Ozpin, they are in the Danger Zone.

-Danger Zone? –Weiss asked. –Ozpin, sir. What do you mean by "Danger Zone?"

-It is… a part of Emerald Forest separated from where the students do their initiation. –Ozpin explained as he put his scroll on the nearly table. –We put that part separated from the rest of the forest duo the type of grimms who reside in that part of the forest.

-It is not dangerous to have this part of the forest free to anyone, including students, open to anyone to walk freely? –Ren asked.

-I'm assure you Mr. Ren that we took the necessary action to separated this part of the forest from the one where the candidates do the initiation.

-Don't seems that the action was enough, sir. –Glynda Goodwitch said approaching the headmaster and the two teams. –It seems we underestimate the power those grimms have.

Once she finished her talk, she showed to the headmaster a footage from the forest showing huge wall. The teams also took a peak on the footage. Probably was the action Ozpin said they took, a huge wall that separate the forest.

-What type of grimm could make this kind of damage? –Chocolat asked staring at the photo of the five-inch-thick wall with a hole big enough to fit a person.

-We will discover that now Ms. Cream. –Glynda said as she pushed some buttons on her scroll and the scene changed to a footage in the morning, when the wall was still in one piece. –Let's see what was the responsible for this hole?

The teams gathered behind the teachers for curiosity to watch the footage. Everyone's eyes open wide as plates they see appearing on the footage none than the newly formed partners Jaune Arc and Ryan Forest. The duo was standing in front of the wall, looking around like they did not know where they were going.

 _-On the video screen-_

 _-Are you sure that was the path we should go? –Ryan asked on the footage, looking at the wall._

 _-Yes, I'm sure._

 _-But what about that wall? –Ryan asked looking at Jaune._

 _-It must be part of the initiation. –Jaune explained. –Like, you know, a obstacle we need to overcome to reach the temple?_

 _-Make sense. I guess? –Ryan said while looking back at the wall._

 _-Now we must think in a way to how pass through that wall. –Jaune said as he look at Ryan. –Alright, we must some vines, twigs, some leafs, something to glue them together to… -He stopped his talk when notices his partner had raised his arm and punch the wall, opening a hole on the concrete. –That works too. Man! You are strong!_

 _-I heard that before. –Ryan said as he walked through the hole, followed by Jaune to the dangerous part of the Emerald Forest._

 _-End of the footage-_

They stood in silence for a moment, having a hard time to believe in what they saw. Nora was the first one to break the silence.

-Wow… I didn't see that coming.

-Glynda. –Ozpin spoke. –We need send someone to the Danger Zone and retrieve Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest from there. –The blonde teacher nodded and left. Closing his scroll, he turn around to both teams. –The ceremony is over. You all should go to your designed dorms.

-But sir! –Pyrrha spoke. –What about Jaune and Forest?

-As you just witnessed, Glynda will send someone to the Danger Zone to rescue their both. –With that he took his leave but look one last time to both teams. –Please, have faith on them.

With that said, he left while looking at his scroll.

-Easier said than done. –Yang mumbled receiving a nod from her sister.

-So all we can do is wait? –Pyrrha asked.

-I afraid so. –Chocolat spoke.

With that, the teams went to their own dorm rooms, with the redhead from both teams praying for the safety of their friend.

* * *

 **Back in the morning**

 **Emerald Forest – Danger Zone**

-Are we there yet? –Jaune asked. Unfortunately, they were walking already make a lot of time. It seemed that no matter how long they walked, they would not find that stupid temple. –We should already had reached the temple from what I saw.

-You could see the temple while spinning in midair?

-Well, actually was two seconds before you hit me on midair. –Jaune said scratching his head. –How did you do that anyway?

-I used my semblance.

-Your what?

-My semblance? –Jaune still seemed confuse about what he said. -Y'know? The manifestation of someone's personal power? Effects varying from user to user? –Jaune still seemed to not understand. –Jaune, do you know what is a semblance, right?

-What? Pfft! Yeah! Of course I know. The question is… you know?

-I kinda just explained to you right now. –Ryan deadpanned.

-Oh. Right. Aaanyway, how it works your semblance?

-I can absorb energy.

-Like some kind of human battery?

-Yeah. But I can also absorb dust, what give me different types of abilities.

-Dust?

After Jaune made the question, both of them remained quiet in a awkward silence before Ryan turn around and start to walk again.

-Let's just find this temple.

The duo walked through the forest, trying to find the temple they did not know that was on the opposite side they were walking. They both felt a uneasy feeling as they go deeper on the trees. After some time walking, they reached a little mount of rock.

-Hey! Let's see on the top of this mount if we are getting closer. –Jaune said.

They walked to the top of the circular mount only to find out that it was not high enough to them see above the trees.

-Do you not think that is strange? –Ryan asked as he look around.

-What is strange?

-We have been walking make a while already. –Ryan pointed out. –But we not found nobody else. Not a living human soul.

-Stop to think about it… -Jaune said getting himself in some thoughts. –Maybe none of them were able to pass through the wall yet?

-Maybe. But still… -Ryan could shake off the feeling something wrong going on as they walked the forest. But he did not have time to think as the little mount they were above start to move by itself. –I did nothing! –Ryan shout.

The tremors were strong enough to shake both boys from the top and star to roll back on the grass. Once they sit down on the ground, they saw two legs come from the rock, then two more and finally, in the front emerged a head. The turtle grimm just reveal itself for them.

-It is a turtle! –Jaune shout. –A big, BIG Turtle!

-A Rockshell!? Here?! –Ryan shout in disbelief.

The Rockshell, a big turtle grimm, big as a Deathstalker, rose from his sleep and immediately notice something he don't see make a while now.

Humans. He already had his mouth watering just thinking about his meal. Both boys stared at the monster for a moment before Ryan break the silence.

-So, what we do?

-It will be okay for you if we run for ours lives?

-I wouldn't want in other way. –Ryan politely said before the duo start to scream and run away from the monster. –Do you think we will be able to run from him?

-C'mon! It is a turtle! They are naturally slow.

But Jaune have so swallow his words when the grimms, for their surprise, just jumped from his four feets and nearly crashed on the boys, missing just a few meters behind them.

-I REALLY didn't know they could jump!

-Ryan! Do something?!

-Why me?

-Because you are the one with the revolvers! -Remembering of his weapons, Ryan quickly pushed both guns and aimed to the grimm behind them and pulled both triggers. Nothing happened. Ryan tried again, again, again only to discover that… -You didn't reloaded you guns!? –Jaune shout while still running.

-It is a honest mistake okay?! –Ryan shout back as the grimm nearly landed next to them again. This time more closer than the last time. Ryan quickly reloaded both guns and shot at the grimm but the bullets didn't made even a scratch against the shell of the grimm. –What?! I can open holes with the size of a person with each shot! –Ryan shout.

The grimm landed closer enough to the shockwave cause by his weight make both boys stumble a little. While recovering his feet, Jaune notice a little amount of sand not far from where they were.

-I got a idea. Follow me! –Ryan followed Jaune and both boys stood above the amount of sand.

-Why we stopped?

-Just wait. –The grimm could be see from above ready to crush the duo with his shell, then Jaune shout. –Jump!

The both jumped off the way and the grimm landed deep on the sand, trapping him. The monster tried to move away but was to deep in the floor to free himself. The duo slowly approached the grimm with disbelief looks on their faces.

-It worked. –Ryan said.

-I can't believe it either.

-Wait? You didn't know if was going to work or not?

-I kind acted on instinct.

-And if it didn't worked?

-So we should be still running for our lives. –Once Jaune finished his sentence, the grimm start to make some strange noises. Both boys look at the turtle grimm with skeptical looks. Then it turned in surprise when from the four holes of his legs came jets of air sending the grimm flying to the air. –What the actual hell?!

-The turtle from my class on pre-school did not know how to do that. –The Rockshell came falling back ready to smash the boys. –What did you said early about run for our lives?

-I know what I said! Run!

Again they start a chase on the forest. The turtle grimm time from time almost smashing the boys if they did not jump off the way on the last seconds. The Rockshell then start to use the jets of air to spin around his shell while protecting his head inside of his shell. Spinning and going after the candidates.

-What the-when did this become one of those stupid animes? –Jaune asked then remembered of something. –Ryan, you was able to punch through the wall. Can't you just punch his shell?

-I don't know. I mean… -Ryan's eye widened before jump away from the grimms spinning shell, what crashed on the nearby rock formation. -… I mean, it said that the shell of that grimm is stronger like those metals Atlas use on their ships.

-Can you at least try?

Ryan didn't have the chance to answer when the grimm come flying from the destroyed rock formation and going on the direction of the boys. Ryan was the type of run from the danger, but seeing that the turtle would not let them run away so easily, he decide to try Jaune's idea. He did not know if his strength alone would be enough to give some damage on that shell and he did not have any earth dust with him to use, but at least as Jaune said, he could try.

The shell came spinning wildly, crashing anything on it path, be trees or rocks.

-I don't think will be that simple.

-Just wait my sign. Then jump off the way.

-Your last plan didn't work well.

-I know! –Jaune shout as they wait for the spinning shell to come. –Now! –Again they jumped off the way of the spinning shell with both boy on both sides. –Hit him! –Jaune shout and Ryan complied.

The legs have approximately four times more strength than the arms so Ryan decide to use a kick on the shell of the grimm. The kick wasn't strong enough to break his shell but was strong enough to send the grimm spinning in a different angle to before, resulting with him falling on his back, like a turtle upside, the grimm balanced his four leg trying to get himself free.

Ryan jumped on his belly and raised his fist high in the sky and crushed his fist on the shell of the grimm. He used enough force to create a shockwave on the area and make the grimm go deeper on the ground. Was enough only to cause a small crack on his shell.

-Finish him! –Jaune shout as he threw his sword to Ryan.

He quickly positioned the sword on the crack on the shell, pointed his gun to the point of the holder of the sword and pulled the trigger. The impact of the shot send the sword down straight to the grimms body. The monster screamed in pain for a moment before stop to move.

When Jaune was about to yell "We did", Ryan screamed in pain as he held his arm high while holding with his other hand. He literally rolled off from the grimm's bottom and rolled down on the grass, still holding his hand.

-Damn! –He shout. –I never hit something so hard since I was a child. –He said as he stood up and waved his hand around to relieve the pain.

The grimm's carcass start to disintegrate and Jaune's sword fell down on the grass. Jaune quickly grabbed back his weapon and put back on the sheath.

-Alright. –The knight said. –It is the first victory for the Jaune and Ryan's duo. –While Jaune celebrated their little victory over the turtle grimm, he notices his parter had stopped waving his hand and now was looking to where the grimm's body was. –Something is wrong?

-Did you really think that is a good idea to send students face this type of grimm?

-I think we just got bad luck with this one. –Jaune said scratching his head.

-Or perhaps that wall was not part of the initiation?

-But to keep some dangerous grimms away from the part of the forest where the initiation is happening. –After realize what happened, both boys could agree in one thing. –We should go back right now!

-But where is the wall anyway?

Jaune and Ryan look around the forest and only see woods and trees surrounding them. It seems that they lost the sight of the wall after run away from the Rockshell and now… they were lost.

-Seriously?! How come we are not seeing a wall that big?!

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I already saw OCs who were used in more than one fic, Ryan is one of them. just want to keep using the chracters I already have than keep making more and more to the point of me forgeting about them. This happened once on the first fic I made focused on my OCs. About Chocolat, she also is a character who I already used, if you are interested, she also is part of my OC based fic, but she is with a different name, for reasons I will reveal on the other fic, or this one, whatever go first.**

 **That's all folks, see you next time.**


	3. Unity is Strength

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Well, my last AN had some critical response, I was expecting something like that to happen.**

 **First of all, I don't know why some readers are saying they have the wrong thought about the story by what is written on the description. There a few who assumed that I would just replace only Jaune, leaving Pyrrha alone with a different partner. I don't know how this mistake happened and why only now they saw that.**

 **I didn't change nothing on the description, only the title for be written wrong. Both Jaune and Pyrrha got new partners, and I think some readers did not thought about that. I still a bit** **discontent for the fact that Pyrrha's partner be a girl not be a issue but would be a problem if was a male OC _some guy PM me about this_. **

**The speech marks never were an issue before. "Sons of the Darkness" is written in that way and nobody never said a word about it. I don't see any reason to write in a different way then. Besides, like that I can find more Brazilians around this site.**

 **Enough talk. To the fic!**

* * *

 **CNVL Dormroom**

Looking to the broken moon through the window of the room, Pyrrha could not close her eyes for sleep on that night. The fact of the blonde she meet on the morning still be on the Emerald Forest, on the part where the most dangerous grimms were located, keep her awake while her teammates sleep.

She planned to be partnered with Jaune after help him with his land strategy but the fate seemed to have different plans for her. When she was about to help Jaune, from nothing he was stroke by a lightning. A Lightning! She still couldn't believe it.

She tried to see if he was alright only to find that he was not around. Then to ruin her plans she turn around and ended looking straight to a pair of chocolate colored eyes from a old opponent she faced in the past.

Shortening the story, Pyrrha and Chocolat once faced each other in the Mistral Regional Tournament. The girls meet each other on the semi finals where Pyrrha defeated her. Imagine her surprise when she and Chocolat ended being partners while she still heard nothing from Jaune.

She didn't dislike Chocolat, it just she planned have Jaune as her partner, just that.

Then she felt the smell of chocolate.

-Pyrrha? –Speaking of the devil, like they said. The brunette was standing in front of Pyrrha wearing a white nightgow. –Why are you still awake?

-It just… I can't help but be worried about Jaune.

-You meet him only today. –Chocolat said in low voice to not awake her other teammates as she sit by Pyrrha's side. –I'm also worried about him and his partner but he already mean so much for you?

-Yes actually. –Pyrrha smiled while looking back at the moon. –I wanted to meet him even before I came to Vale.

-And why is that?

-Is something personal.

Something on the smile in Pyrrha's lips told to Chocolat that was more than something personal. She could see admiration on those green eyes of her.

-Personal or not, you need to sleep to once he and his partner come to back to Beacon tomorrow.

-You said like you know that they will appear tomorrow.

-Perhaps I do. –The statement confused Pyrrha a little while Chocolat and to walk to her bed. Thebrunette laid down on the mattress, resting her head on the pillow and close her eyes. – _You have no idea Pyrrha._

* * *

 **Back on the Morning**

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Danger Zone**

The moment the duo discovered the true reason for the wall, they quickly start to walk back to where they came from. But the problem is that they don't remember the direction they came. The hit and run with the Rockshell made them run to every side they could, soon losing the sight of the wall.

None of the two understood how this was possible.

While walking through the forest, they took the time they have to start bond their friendship. Since they will be partners after the initiation is done, they should start to try get along.

-Horseman. –Ryan said.

-Hookman. –Jaune said back.

-Horseman.

-Hookman.

-Horseman.

-C'mon! How come a Horseless Headless Horseman can be worst than a Hookman!? Half man, half hook!

-While the Horseless Headless Horseman is a specter, this Hookman can barely see what is going on since he have a hook on the place of his head.

It seems that they were get along pretty well.

They keep walking for half hour with no end, founding trees and more trees as more they walked.

-Damn! How long we run away from that stupid turtle? –Jaune asked getting impatient.

-It seems that was enough to make us got very far from that wall.

-But we should at least be able to take a peek of the wall from the size.

Ryan could agree more. While it was easy for him to open a hole on that wall, the size was enough to make the grimm think that was just something big on their way and was not worthy of their time to see the other side, or whatever. Ryan didn't know what happen inside of a grimm's head, expect of course, kill.

-We should give a look from a more high perspective.

-But those trees are too much tall. –Jaune said looking to above. –It just green and more green as far as my eyes can see! And who knows what is hiding inside of all this green.

-I know but we don't have much choice.

With a defeated sigh, Jaune started to climb one of the trees and be able to see where is the wall. Jaune climbed, climbed and climbed as far he could. Didn't take too long for him started panting.

-Man. I climbed a lot already. I'm high enough?

-No but you're one meter off the ground. –Ryan answered.

Jaune whined as slowly start to slide down.

* * *

Seeing that Jaune would need some help to climb the tree, Ryan tied a vine around his waist and Jaune's. Then he start to climb the tree holding Jaune with the vine wrapped around him. While the blonde knight followed his partner on the tree, he quickly notice that one of Ryan's most notable aspect is his strength.

First he punched through that wall like was just glass, then he is climbing the tree shoving his fingers on the wooden bark and pushing not just himself but Jaune as well. In the middle of their climbing, Jaune start to hear some strange noises around stopping his thoughts.

-Uhh, do you heard that? –Ryan asked.

-Soul crushing regret?

-That too but no. –Ryan said a little scared.

The noises start to get loud and then, something land on Jaune's head. He let out a girlish scream as he let go of the bark and start to swing around, and frantically tried to get off from his head whatever landed in his hair.

Ryan was about to tell him to calm down when the same thing landed on his arm.

It was a beetle. Yet was enough to scare Ryan as well and make him let go of the tree, when he noticed it was too late.

They both start to scream again as they feel down and not landed roughly on the grass thanks to the vine, what hold them both in a nearby branch, but made them collide with each other. Once they calmed down, they start to think.

-What was that? –Jaune asked.

-A beetle. But this one was different from a normal one.

-How so?

-He was all white with some red marks.

-Wait. It was a grimm?

-Maybe. If so we must leave quickly. My brother once told me that grimm bugs normally walk in really large groups. –Once Ryan finished his explanation, he notices that Jaune was with his eyes wide open and a scared expression. –I dare to ask?

Jaune pointed to behind him and what the boy with bandages saw was a tree covered with the same white beetles that landed on his arm. They immediately start to move to the tree they were hanging, quickly covering the bark almost completely.

-We need to get out the here! –Jaune shout.

Ryan pull a black revolver and shot the branch the vine was hanging them. Again on the floor, Ryan grabbed Jaune by his hood and start to run from the bugs, who were going after them. It was not just a little group, it was a army. They almost covered the grass with themselves while running together after the duo.

After a couple of seconds, Ryan put Jaune on his feets and he also start to run. Using again the hit and run tactic, Ryan was shooting against the bugs with both revolvers while running away. He got a good number of them with his shots, with were strong enough to make a hole on the floor, but didn't decreased their numbers fast enough as even more were coming.

-We cannot keep like that! –Ryan shout.

-But what we do? You cannot shot all of them and I cannot use my sword! They would devour me before I could give more than one swing!

- _Perhaps I should just explode them away with electricity. No, Jaune is too much closer and I don't hink his aura will be enough to protect him. And is too much risk to we split apart, they may go after him. I could send electricity to the floor around but Jaune would be caught too… unless…_

-Ryan, we must do something! They are getting closer!

Ryan's response was grab his partner again by the hood and throw him high on the sky, making Jaune let another girlish scream while Ryan stopped running and start to charge some energy he have stored on his body.

Once the army of bugs were closer to him, he jumped and quickly below him the bugs covered the grass, not giving him a place to land. Once back on the grass, he would become their lunch in mere seconds.

That if Ryan did not have used his semblance and shot the floor with electricity. He carefully aimed to the ground and the electricity start to spread around, electrocuting every single bug around him.

More of them start to come and he put both his hands on the floor, repeating the process electrocuting another huge amount of grimm bugs. He let out a sigh but notice even more coming. Ryan then stretch his arm and close his hand to grab Jaune by the belt before he could crash on the floor. He was still screaming.

-Jaune. –Ryan called but he keep screaming. –Jaune. –Still screaming. –Jaune! –Ryan shout and Jaune stopped, and notice the death bugs around him.

-You did this? –He could not have a answer as notice more bugs coming. –Oh c'mon! How much to those thing have around here!?

-Do you have any idea? –Ryan asked still holding Jaune by his belt.

-Can you just keep doing what you just did?

-It have a limit. I cannot use like that.

Jaune put his head to think as the bugs keep getting closer. They compensated Ryan's destructible capabilities with their numbers. And they were many. But Ryan still have some destructive capabilities in those guns.

Jaune look at the grimms. Then to the trees. Then to Ryan's guns. Then an idea struck on his mind.

-Ryan, let's block their path and run. –Jaune said he pointed to the direction the bugs were coming from. –You think you can shot the trees to make it fall on their way?

Ryan answered him by aiming both his revolvers and pulled the triggers of both guns. The bullets literally opened a hole on the sides of the trees. He shot at the trees from far to close to they were and each one fall on the grass, smashing some bugs and blocking their way. It ended with a bunch of trees piled as if was just cut down by a bunch of woodsmen.

It was enough to block their path. The bugs climbed the trees and come back to where they come, not knowing exactly to where to go or from where they come. It was like a maze made for them.

With that, the duo start to run away from the scene.

* * *

After a couple of minutes running and making sure that they were not followed, Jaune and Ryan decide to rest a little. Happy that they survive another encounter with the monsters.

-Uff. –Jaune began. –I can't believe we made it.

-I'm here too and I'm not believing either. –Ryan said while panting. –I never see grimms like that in Vacuo.

Jaune was about to speak again when he notices something attached to Ryan's chest.

-Uh, Ryan, what is that? –Jaune pointed to the strange apparatus covering the left side of his chest.

It was triangular with circular curves on the three sides. In the middle a little dark blue glass sphere.

-It is a limiter. –Ryan answered. –This is to limit the use of my aura.

-Oh yeah. Of course. I mean… we need to limit our aura, right? –Jaune asked and Ryan could see something wrong not only in what he said, but also in the tone of his voice.

-No, we don't need. I have that thing because I have more aura than someone normally has, and can get out of control sometimes.

-Y-yeah. Of course. I was just saying to see If you knew that.

-Why I wouldn't?

-L-look. It is being a long day. We can talk about those things later. Our first priority is find that wall, okay?

-I… okay. –Ryan sighed.

Something about Jaune seemed off and more time Ryan spend by his side, more he could see that. He wanted to ask but decide to wait until they left the wall and return to the normal part of the forest.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Just to make clear, Ryan cannot control electricity, he can only absorb energy, just like Nora, but different from her, he not become stronger after absorb electricity. He also can shot electricity like happened in this chapter and absorb dust to give him different abilities and/or power ups.**

 **The Horseless Headless Horseman is something I heard from Team Fortress 2 and the Hookman is from Johnny Bravo cartoon.**

 **I still not decide what name give to the grimm bug, I thought at first just call the scarab since it is based on scarabs, but then I decide that need a name more fitting for the world of Remnant. I will think about that another time.**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Out from the frying pan into the fire

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **And now there readers doubting my word. This I not expected even when I should. First of all, I said some readers, not several. Something else I did not expected is for this fanfiction cause me some troubles and even some hate.**

 **Even if there are who don't believe me, I will stand my ground and insist in say that I changed nothing in the description of this fic.**

 **Something I was hoping to caught the attention of the readers in this story it is Jaune interaction with Ryan. This is the main reason for me make this story and see there some readers who are enjoying their interaction made me feel happy with myself. I will try follow some examples of friendship to make them a real dynamic duo on this fanfiction and I hope to bring some more laughs too.**

* * *

 **Danger Zone**

 **Afternoon**

When Jaune planned to went to Beacon, he did not expect for everything be easy for him, he is not stupid but he did not expect to be that complicated either. Currently he is in a more dangerous part of the Emerald Forest during his initiation to Beacon, at least his partner is someone cool.

During their talk Jaune discovered that he and Ryan were very much similar, such as both of them have a lot of siblings, although Ryan has some brothers. Also they both are sons of famous huntsmens, but there is a difference in this statement. It seems that Ryan's father is more famous like am infamous man than a huntsmen, especially with the ladies.

He also notices something different on Ryan's voice tone when his father was the topic of their conversation and he recognize the tone as the same one of his sisters used when they were mad at his father.

It seems that Ryan has a complicated relationship with his father.

This is not something Jaune could talk with him at the moment. Like mentioned before, he did not expect to his initiation become so complicated, he also did not expect that five minutes after they escaped the bugs, another Grimm would appear and try to make them his meal.

Of course, with them in a more dangerous part of the forest, it was not something like a Deathstalker or a Nevermore.

-How come we did not notice that thing!? –Ryan asked to whoever was listening.

-Who cares?! Just run! –Jaune said running by his side.

The grimm in question had horns bigger than Jaune's swords and in his tail, a snake. Its face is was like a amalgamation of a Goat and Lion's head. The front legs have claws and the rear legs seemed to be goat legs.

-A **Chimera**! –Ryan shout. –From all the grimms we could find, it have to be a Chimera!

-If make you feels better, I'm not happy about this either.

-Why this would made me feel better? –Ryan asked. Not shout, just asked as if he forget why he was running. Before Jaune could answer his question, a black fire was shot between them, burning anything on their path. While still running, both boys look with eyes wide open the burned ground. –I guess it is not a good time to say that I am Pyrophobic, isn't?

-You are afraid of fire? –Jaune asked, not believing in what he just heard and his bad luck. –You are right. It is the worst time to say that!

Another flamethrower almost hit Jaune if he not was pushed away from Ryan. From afar, every time the Chimera shot fire from it mouth, a little piece of the forest exploded and was burned down, and the boys screamed in panic.

*BOOM!*

-AAAHH! –This one sounded very girly, so was Jaune.

*BOOM!*

-UHU! –This one was Ryan.

*BOOM!*

-AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –And this was their both from almost be burned down start from their rears.

Their game of tag keep going for a while now, and the boys thought that they would tire the grimm eventually, but their plan was flawed by the forces of nature, what created a huge fissure, blocking their path as the grimm keep chasing them.

-We have to split up! –Jaune said.

-Oh no! I already see that movie! –Ryan said as they watched the Chimera approaching. –The monster always go after the funny guy!

-So you don't have to worry about.

-What that suppose to mean? –Before Jaune could answer, a huge paw slammed on the floor, getting their attention from each other to stare above and see the Lion/Goat face lick it fangs ready for his next meal. –So, any ideas?

Jaune had to think fast or else… Ryan could allow himself to be devoured and electrocute the Chimera from outside, but he does not know if the monster will just swallow him or chew him, has also the fact those flames may fry Ryan before he could do anything. And without Ryan, Jaune did not know how long he could survive against the monster in front of him.

They could try fight, but the Grimm seems to be much stronger than the ones they meet before. Different from the Rockshell, the Chimera is fast and had the long range advantage. And different from the bugs, he is not so fragile to depend of numbers to beat his enemies.

The one option they have is not the one Jaune would like to pick, but has more chances of surviving than the first and second plan.

-Ryan. –Jaune called. –I apologize in advance if we die.

Jaune then closed his eyes, and let his body slump back on the fissure. Ryan watch with his eye wide open, then remember of the Grimm behind him. With a shrug , he jump like a cannonball and fall on the fissure with his partner.

* * *

- _Here I thinking that I escaped the death from falling in the beginning of the initiation!_ –Jaune thought while falling in the darkness that slowly grow around him. – _Hmmm. Falling is not so bad as I thought. In fact, doesn't seems that I'm falling after all._ –Opening his eyes, Jaune see that he is in fact, not falling. Looking above, he sees that his hood had hooked up in a branch. –Man, I must be the luckiest guy on Remnant.

The luck did not last too long when Ryan, coming like a cannonball, fall right on the top of Jaune, making him fall again, screaming of course. The fissure start to get more and more smaller around the duo, and did not take long to they both feel the space between them get smaller.

As the space get smaller, they both hit the wall and start to roll around until Jaune suddenly felt the space got bigger around him and suddenly, something hold him again. Looking to above, he see Ryan holding him by his ankle and his partner holding himself with his other arm, his fingers digging in the concrete. The fissure got smaller until become a tin line opening above them.

They did not have time to relax when something almost swallowed Jaune in one bite if Ryan had not pushed him up in time.

Below the duo was pure darkness. The only indication that something tried to eat Jaune alive was the pair of red eyes, which were various around them. Whatever is, they were stuck in the fissure.

-That was close. –Ryan said.

-Tell me about it. –Jaune spoke. –Thank you. I almost become Grimm food right now. –The blonde said looking at the red eyes below him. –Let's get out of here before something else… -Jaune had no need to end the phrase due the Chimera's head suddenly trying to gobble them again. –What?! He followed us there?!

-Well, jump did not work.

-Can't you do something?

-We just need to kill some of them before… -Ryan wanted to use his revolvers, but found his holsters empty. It seems that his revolvers fall during his rolling on the fissure walls. –Well, kill some of them is out of question now. Any more ideas?

Idea? Ryan really asked that? Jaune did not know how come his partner could ask such a question in their situation. The gunslinger was holding himself with one arm and using the other to hold Jaune, and the blonde couldn't see nothing for him to hold himself.

Their only opening was being blocked by the grimm they were running away before. Below them was covered in black and filled with some grimm they could not see. Ryan had lost his revolvers and could not kill the Grimm below them. And Jaune himself did not have skill good enough to deal with a simple Beowulf, so he would be more than useless against the Grimm of this place.

His heartbeat start to become faster, his forehead was sweating, his hands trembling…

- _What I was thinking?_ –Jaune whispered.

-What did you said? –Ryan asked.

-I said. **What I was thinking?!** –Jaune shout out of his lungs. –I'm so ridiculous stupid for thinking that I could come to a place like Beacon as a normal student! –With his hands on his head, Jaune passed the line of panic. –I have no skill to fight against those things! Why the hell did I tried to come to Beacon anyway?!

-Hey! Calm down now. I don't think there is first year students that can handle those Grimms alone. –Ryan said trying to calm down Jaune. –We did pretty well so far.

-You don't understand Ryan! I don't have any skill. I don't have any combat abilities! Literally any skill with combat or sword, I have none! I faked my transcription so I could try become a student in Beacon!

-You… fake your transcription? _That actually explains a lot_. –Ryan thought the last part.

-Yes. I was tired to be the one to always be rescued and make people laugh. I want to be a hero like my father and grandmother. I just wanted to follow their example. I wanted to become strong enough for that, then I thought that if there any place that could make me strong, it would be Beacon, but I did not expect to be in this kind of situation!

Jaune become silent for a moment. The only sounds around were the growl of the Grimms below them and the Chimera trying to get their both. After some seconds, Ryan took a deep breath.

Now, being similar to him, Jaune could predict his next words. Ryan would say that it was a bad idea but he had good intentions. He would cheer up Jaune and help him to get away from this situation.

-Jaune. –Ryan began. –You are an idiot. –Lifting his head, Jaune raised a eyebrow at the statement. It was not what he expected to hear from Ryan. –I don't understand why the hurry in become stronger, but I know there are much better ways to do it.

-Is… not what I expect to hear from you.

-I'm not done. –Ryan's voice sounded harsh, so much that Jaune become quiet again and let him continue. –Everyone have their own time of improvement, but I can tell that Beacon cannot make your much stronger like you want in so little time. And yes, I know that you want to become strong quickly from your actions so far.

-But…

-No but! Do you have any idea of how depressed your family or friends would become if something had happened to you?! You thought about that?!

No. Of course he did not thought about that. Stopping to think about it, he just wanted to be a hero, not matter what he had to go through to make this wish come true, but now, in a situation like that, only now he notice how stupid this idea is, and what he would have left behind if something had happened to him.

-I guess I screwed up, right?

-Not everything at least. Look, if we got out of this alive and not pass the initiation, promise me that you will prepare for the next time you try enter in Beacon. You had a lot of time to prepare yourself, so if we fail, you will have one year to improve your skills.

-But if we pass?

-So we will have a lot of work to do.

-We?

-We are partners, right? We need to look for each other not only in the battles, but in everything else.

In this moment Jaune realize that he and Ryan were not so similar as he thought. It seems that Ryan is more mature than Jaune is considering despite the panic be clear in his bandaged face, he not freaked out like the other times they faced Grimms. He knew if they enter in panic, they would not think properly, and not find a way to escape the situation they were.

Calming himself, Jaune start to think. Ryan could not use his electricity since different from the Grimm bugs, Ryan did not have anywhere to throw Jaune, but what if he could use it for something else.

-Ryan. –Jaune called while holding himself in Ryan's ankles. –Do you think that made a flash with your electricity?

-I never tried this before, but I think I'm able to do it.

-Great. Those things must live in the darkness for not be able to see clearly in the sunlight. We cam make them blind but first, just shine a little this place. –Once he finished his sentence, the Chimera used more force on his headbutt trying to get the duo. –And I think we must do it quickly. I don't know how long this place will handle those headbutts.

Ryan complied and using his now free hands, made a little electric sphere of electricity. Immediately, the Grimms around start to cover their eyes to avoid the little light shinning on their faces. The first thing they notice is that the Grimms were really big lizards. Looking around, Jaune notice a little opening on the wall. It may not let to anywhere but they did not have too much options.

Nodding to each other, Ryan made a even bigger electric sphere with force enough to shine the entire place. The Lizards covered their faces and stepped back a little. Thanks to the new light, Ryan found his revolvers.

He let go of the wall and went after his revolvers. Once with his weapons in hands, he followed Jaune to the opening. The lizards recovered from the blinding and followed them.

-Block their path! –Jaune shout and Ryan punched the wall after enter in the opening.

The force was strong enough to rocks collapse around and block the path of the lizards, except for one who had his head out but the body covered by rocks. He tried to gobble them but his head would not go far from where the body is. Ryan pull out his revolver and was about to kill the monster, but Jaune stopped him.

-What's wrong? –Ryan asked.

-If you kill him, he will disappear and make a opening for the rest of them follow us.

-Good point. I guess now we have to walk through this tunnel and find a exit right?

-Yeah. By the way, do you remember how long it takes the initiation?

-If my memory do not fail, it will last until the afternoon.

-So we have no time to waste.

With that, the blonde went deep in the tunnel followed by his partner. Thinking again about the situation, Jaune found himself more calm knowing that he has a partner like Ryan by his side. They were working like Jaune being the brain and Ryan the muscles. He was sure that whatever come in their way, they would overcome the challenge as long they stay together.

-By the way Jaune. –His thoughts were interrupted by Ryan calling him. –Do you at least has your aura unlocked? -He asked looking at Jaune's body covered in some scratches and bruises from the fall and the rolling on the fissure.

-Uhh, I afraid not. Why?

-You will have to unlock right after we go back to Beacon. You cannot be a huntsmen without aura.

-Right, I will. But how do I do that?

-Just need someone to do it for you.

-Can't you do it right now?

Ryan stopped his walk and waited a couple of seconds before answer.

-I wish I could.

It was all he said before walk again, leaving Jaune confused.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Now I will start saying that this chapter is not so original, I got the idea of the fissure from one of the scenes in Emperor's New Groove movie. Three readers actually asked me about Jaune's aura and why Ryan did not unlocked yet. It is something about Ryan's character and backstory that I decide to make possible, but not recommended for him unlock someone's aura.**

 **Remembering that this Ryan is the same one of the OC fanfiction I have, so their backstory are the same, but is not something I would use in the OC fic for be a story behind the original series, so I decide to try use the plot in Ryan's backstory in this fic. Eventually will be revealed but for now, they still need to find a way back to Beacon, something that will happen in the next chapter, so here comes a warning.**

 **The next chapter will be a little longer than normally I do. It will need be for what I planned, to balance this, the chapter next to the next one will be smaller and reveal the big game on this fanfiction and what challenge will await the duo.**

 **Now speaking about the chapter itself, I felt that I made too quickly since the time I started in the afternoon. And I don't know why since I have nothing better to do besides work, but not every chapter is a masterpiece right? Anyway, I will try do better in the future chapters and not speed up everything for nothing.**

 **That's all folks, see you next time.**


	5. A trip not so Fantastic

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **While talking with some of those who assumed I planned to replace only Jaune, they actually asked to me what I had in my mind to try something like that.**

 **C'mon! I'm not the only one to come with this idea. I even remember to see a fiction where Jaune is replaced by OC girl from Atlas. I don't remember the name since I first read when I started in this site.**

 **Putting this aside, as an author** _ **who is think too much of himself for writing a fanfiction,**_ **I think that is important to try something new and different from the other stories to not make everything the same thing over and over again.**

 **How many times we saw Jaune suddenly got a boost in his skills and Cardin getting his ass kicked sometimes for nothing? I do some of those things with Cardin, and I even may do it in this fic but not in every fanfiction I wrote. It become repetitive and tiring to see it over and over non stop, at least for me.**

 **I will keep going with this because I'm also curious to where this will lead. Enough said, to the fic!**

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Courtyard**

The first day of classes ended with some problems for team RWBY, and the only problem team CNVL faced was the low mood in Pyrrha. She could not focus properly in the classes for still be worried about Jaune.

Her teammates notice that and were also worried about the blonde. Except for the team leader who seemed like nothing was going wrong. She knew about Jaune's situation and yet, did not seemed fazed at all.

Pyrrha could not understand that. How come Chocolat could be so calm about this? Wanting answers, Pyrrha decide to ask.

-Chocolat…

-They will come back in an hour. –was all Chocolat while still walking back to the dorms.

The Ren, Nora and Pyrrha shared a look to each other, equally confused of how come Chocolat was so sure about this fact. The redhead would ask again if the floor did not start to treble.

-What? –Ren asked as alarms went out around the academy.

-Attention students! –Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck appeared like a blur in the courtyard. –We are in the middle of a delicate situation! Please, return to your dorms immediately!

Some students looked surprise that something is happening in their first day. Some obeyed and walked back to the dorms, while others tried to ask what is going on.

A loud roar answered their question.

-That was a big roar right now. –Nora said as they watched some of their classmates run to the dorms.

-What type of Grimm could give a roar that loud? –Ren asked.

-A Behemoth! –Chocolat answered the question from afar. She still was walking while they were distracted with the professor.

Oobleck who heard, had just one thing to say.

-How did she know?

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Underground of the Danger Zone**

Walking in pure darkness, with black from every angle in front of the eyes. It would be like that if Jaune did not have some skills of his own to make a torch and illuminate their path. The only problem is that his partner is afraid of fire, and was taking his distance from the torch.

-C'mon Ryan! I not going to hit you with the torch!

-That is what my older brother said once!

-And he ended hitting you with a torch.

-No… But it cost nothing to be careful!

Jaune sighed.

They were walking for a while now, and seemed the tunnel have no end. If keep like that, they would have to spend the night on the tunnel, and none of them wanted that.

Jaune prayed that they would at least find the end of the tunnel, but then he heard something.

-Did you heard that? –Jaune asked as he turn around to talk to Ryan. The problem is that he approached the torch toward his partner.

-Ahh! –Ryan screamed and crushed the fire with the palm of his hands, causing a long noise and turning out the torch, leaving they both on the darkness. Even in all the black, Ryan knew that Jaune was glaring at him. –Sorry.

Jaune let another sigh. Now they could not see to where they were going, not that was different even with the torch. He put this thought aside once heard a noise what seemed…

-Snoring? –Jaune asked.

-It seems my father after a drinking night. –Ryan said. –It must be a grimm.

-Grimms actually sleep? But with the torch lit I saw nothing around.

-Well, the tunnel stopped being just a thin line for a while now.

-But we should be able to see whatever Grimm around in this space. It is not like they can hide with some light around.

-Actually there a few of them who can. You know, when I was in a oasis back in Vacuo, I… -Ryan stopped his talk when he notices something.

-Something's wrong?

-The snores stopped.

Noticing what that mean, both boys leaned in the nearest wall in some try to not be ambushed by whatever is around, but even in the wall, they saw no pair of red eyes around them. Not above, in front or even below them. Then Ryan notices something odd.

-It just me, or this wall is too damp?

Before Jaune could answer his question, the wall behind them suddenly start to move to above, making the duo stumble back and fall in their back in something wet. Jaune made some calculations and the conclusion send chills to his spine.

The wall what moved was damp, and they fell in something wet, and the snoring was coming from close and yet, they saw no grimm around.

-Ryan. That wall was a bunch of teeth.

-So it means we are in a tongue right now?

Noticing their situation, they quickly got up and start to run, but the wet tongue made the sole of the shoes and sandals slip beneath them.

The Grimm closed his mouth, trapping the duo before swallow them alive.

On the forest, the floor start to treble. The Grimms around start to run away as the floor start to open.

First the head was freed, followed by the rest of the body. The Behemoth awoke from it sleep and saw on the horizon, a construction made by his enemy from nature.

The giant black dragon made it way to the academy.

* * *

 **Inside of the Behemoth**

If Jaune knew that he would be eaten alive by a giant Grimm, he surely would not have faked his transcription into Beacon.

With a shrill girl scream, Jaune and Ryan, who were hugging each other, were falling deep in the monster's throat, until they landed in a floor made of meat. Despite the fall being over, the duo keep screaming inside of the monster's stomach.

When Ryan notices what just happened, he groaned.

-Just my luck.

-What the hell is that thing?! –Jaune asked.

-The only thing it come to my mind is a Behemoth. A giant Grimm dragon. –Ryan answered, then they notice that still were hugging each other. They let go of each other and stood in their feets. –But those things are big as the headmaster's tower. How come we did not saw him?

-We were in the middle of the darkness, and it have a black fur. It is only natural that we could not be able to see him, even with a torch.

-And those snorings must be the small ones.

-So I don't want to hear the loud snoring then. –Jaune said scratching the back of his head. –What we do now?

-Don't seems that we will be able to leave from where we came. –Ryan said looking to above. Jaune followed his gaze and saw the huge throat from where they fall.

-So we have only one option.

-Please, don't say what I thinking you are saying.

-We must kill that thing from inside.

-I told you to not say!

-Really? –Jaune asked rising a eyebrow. –I thought you were thinking about leave from the other side.

-It was my second option.

With the decision taken, the duo went deeper in the Grimm to kill him from inside.

If anyone would ask the duo if they were not interested in what have inside of a Grimm, while inside of one, they would lie saying no. None of them expected to Grimms actually have organs on their own.

Now here Jaune was with his partner, inside of the biggest Grimmhe ever see, outside and inside. Of course, it was not like one of those cartoons where the path to the stomach would be like a road to some place. The entire place was a mess.

They saw what seemed to be very old trees what somehow the Behemoth eat along with some poor humans. And yes, there also some human bones there.

-Let's hope they died before be eaten.

-Life is never that easy Jaune. –As Ryan said, his ear caught some noises. –Did you heard that?

-More soul crushing regret?

-That too. It seems that something else is alive here.

Watching their back, the duo was surprised with what could only be describe as a giant parasite. With multiple legs and no visible face, but they knew that the creature was looking at them.

-That is the biggest parasite I even see.

-I don't think is a parasite Jaune.

-What do you mean?

-The digestion of food is done through a type of reaction called hydrolysis, which is mass in the breaking of a certain principle with the participation of water molecules. Hydrolysis reactions in animals are always catalyzed by enzymes, generally called hydrolytic enzymes.

-Can you say in my language?

-They are digestive enzymes!

Jaune notice when he said enzymes, as talking about more than one and look back at the enzyme, only to see that more were coming.

-Are you kidding me?! –Jaune shout.

Pulling his revolvers, Ryan shot some of them, which some of them exploding as received a shot. As some of them were killed, more of them came faster than Ryan could shot them. With no option, they start to run.

-Y'know? If keep going like this, we will be able to be in the Olympics.

-Less words, more running.

-Oh right. But that's mean we already are in the stomach?

-You saw the size of that thing?

-Actually no.

-Me either, but I know it is big. Very big.

-Ahh! –Jaune screamed as one of the enzymes caught him by the head. Ryan pointed one of his revolvers at Jaune, making Jaune wide his eyes in fear.

-Wait! You will not…

-Don't move! -Easier said than done, now that Jaune was running from left to right, trying to get the enzyme off his head. Without waste any more second, Ryan pull the trigger and Jaune let one more girlish scream as the enzyme explode above his head.

-You shot me! –Jaune shout but Ryan ignored and start to charge some electricity, and Jaune knew that was trouble. –I will wait over there.

Once in safety, what mean hide behind a old tree, Ryan let his electricity went on the floor and electrocute the enzymes. One by one, the enzymes fell dead on the floor. More tried to keep the chase, but the electricity on the wet floor made impossible for them to keep going.

With this obstacle done, Ryan went to check Jaune, but only found a hole where he hid.

-Really? –Ryan asked.

* * *

Jaune hated amusement parks. Simple because of the roller coasters. They always go super fast, up and down with no control and are scaring. Also there is the fact that his motion sickness always make him lost whatever he eat.

Right now, it feels like a roller coaster for Jaune. He planned to hide for a moment and wait for Ryan finish those enzymes and then compliment his partner for the job well done. The plan went down when a hole appeared from below him and made him fall deeper in the grimm.

Going up and down in the almost darkness made his stomach fight to not eat any nutrients left on his body. He needed all energy he have to deal with the grimms. He finally landed in the meat floor and was looking to above, and saw the opening close above him, meaning that Ryan could not follow him.

-Just my luck. –He said as got up.

He was alone in whatever the part of the monster he is, and without his partner, he did not know if he could fight against anything that may appear. Jaune knew that he should just wait for his partner where he is, but something coming from a huge puddle of a viscous fluid again put his plan down.

It was a worm. A very big worm, with circular jaws rotating like propellers of a biplane. It skins was black from up and down, and Jaune could see a eye inside of its mouth. The big red eye stared at Jaune before let some strange noise.

It was a worm grimm, and this time, Jaune would not have Ryan's help.

He was on his own.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Professor Port already have a lot of tales to tell to his students, but now , he can add rescue two candidates on the Danger Zone to his list.

When Ozpin said to him that two candidates were in the Danger Zone, he did not waste time grabbing his weapon and running to rescue them. He already got track of the duo from their battles against the grimms of the zone, and was surprised to see that they actually survive their confrontations.

-A shame that we have to wait one more year to have them in Beacon. –Port said to himself. –It seems that those two have a lot of potential. Potential that I would love to see grown with my own eyes. But first it is better I find them before-

His words were cut by the shaking of the earth below him. Port look down on his own feets before hear a roar coming from the horizon. His eyes widened when he notices the giant black dragon coming in his direction.

-Good lord! I did not know that there have a Behemoth here! –The dragon let another roar as the monster keep walking in the direction of the academy. –Well, it seems that the monsters wishes to have my students as a snack. Not on my watch!

With his axe raised, Port run after the monster to have to most epic confrontation of his life. Not before call for backup, he knows very well that a Grimm of that level will need more than just one hunstmen to deal with.

* * *

 **Inside of the Behemoth**

Jaune did not knew that his dance skills actually would be useful for him while not in a dance floor. The worm tried to gobble the knight and he jumped out of the way by reflex, making one of the moves he practiced with his sisters.

But he could not dodge forever.

Despite the size, the worm was pretty fast on his own. Every time the monster almost got Jaune in his mouth, and the knight was start to feel the effects of the lack of resting on his body. It must be night time already and they time to complete the initiation must be over already.

But he have that worm to worry about right now. Getting the sword off the sheath from the first time of the day, he tried to cut the worm skin, only to discover that it skin was hard as a rock. So the battle was just Jaune dodging and trying to cut the worm with no success.

His back finally reach the meat wall and the monster got ready to devour him. Looking around, Jaune tried to find something he could use. The worm went down, it jaw closed on the wall, but did not feel the taste of his prey. Opening his eyes, the monster was surprised to see Jaune holding himself on his sword, stuck on the meat wall, and just a few meters from the spinning jaws.

Throwing his shield, he hit the monsters straight on the eyes, making him back to scream in pain, giving to him a opportunity to escape.

All he could do was run to a random direction with hopes to find an exit, but them something just hit him before he could left the place.

-What? –Jaune watches a single tentacle stuck on the roof blocking his path. The tentacle stopped move so Jaune tried to run again, only to use his shield to block the tentacle bashing him back. –C'mon! What the hell is that thing?

As he made the question, the worm recovered from the damage of his eyes. Growling like Jaune assumed to be anger, he went down to kill the knight. Jaune sidestepped, making the worm went straight on the exit, trapping the tentacle between itself and the wall. Jaune did not waste time to run away.

The worm followed him through the body.

-You don't know what means "Let go"?! –He asked to worm who answer his question with another growl. –I thought so.

Going deeper inside of the grimm, Jaune did not know if he was moving closer or away from his partner. He knew that could not fight against this thing alone, but he also could not run for much longer, not with his stamina running out.

Entering in another area, he heard something closing behind him. Looking into his back, he saw that the entrance of wherever he is was closed and the worm just hit the front straight on the closed path.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jaune turn around and wide his eyes in surprise to see what he planned to find.

The monster's heart.

The giant organ was bumping, surrounded by an yellow protection and tentacles. He could see the veins bumping blood, going in and out of the place where he is.

-My luck must be getting better. –Jaune said as he prepared his sword and got closer to the heart, avoiding the tentacles. He got closer to the organ and stabbed the protection, only to be send flying away by electricity coming from nowhere. Groaning on the floor, Jaune had just one thing to say. –Or maybe I spoke too soon.

The tentacles got notice of the intruder, and to Jaune's horror, spikes come from it meat, and went to where he is.

-How the hell those things know where am I?!

He asked as start to run around the place. The spiked tentacles almost crushed as he tried to slash the thing, only to dodge before the blade could cut it. He was hit on the back and send to the floor, some of his blood running from his back.

He did not have time to rest as another one attacked him, and he raised his shield to defend himself. Jaune felt something grab his ankle and lift him. He was able to cut the tentacle what hold him, but was hit by another one, sending flying and hitting the wall.

-I think I know one more reason why my older sister is afraid of tentacles. –Jaune commented as some of his blood escaped his mouth.

His eyes widened and he rolled to the side, dodging another tentacle, and blocking another one. The strike was strong enough to send his shield flying away. He went after it with the spiked tentacles going after him.

He saw one going to hit him and give a jump. He was able to dodge but felt the damage on his back, making him fall on his knees. He look to his back and saw another tentacle coming. Acting by reflex, he raised his sword and blocked the attack, but was sent flying away, with his sword going to the opposite direction.

Panting from tiredness and wounded, he knew that could do nothing to defend himself.

-I guess I asked for this. –Jaune said. With the end coming, he start to think about what Ryan said to him.

About how his family will react when they receive the news of his death. How his sisters will be devastated. His mother will cry rivers of tears, something he hated. His father, dear lord his father.

His father was actually right about him wait one more year before try Beacon. Jaune just wanted to be like him, like his grandmother, this was so bad? He would have plenty of time to ponder about it in the after life.

Closing his eyes, he waited and hoped to not hurt so much like the previous strikes.

-Oh no you don't! –He heard someone call, then heard some strange noises.

Jaune opened his eyes and was surprise to see…

-Ryan!? –His partner was holding three of the tentacles with his bare hands, and Jaune was sure he could feel the sting of the tentacles.

Ryan pushed and ripped the tentacles from the ceiling. The entire place shake and the heart start to bump faster. Ryan did not pay attention to the heart as he was helping his partner on his feets.

-You don't seems well. –Ryan commented.

-How did you got here? –Jaune asked almost falling on the floor.

-The same way we got in the forest. –Ryan said putting Jaune's arms around his neck and holding him.

Jaune look to his back and see a huge hole on the meat wall, and was very like the wall Ryan made on the wall.

-You are a phenomenon, you know that?

-Can we talk about this later? –Ryan suggested. –It seems you found its heart.

-Those tentacles will protect it. You still have bullets on your guns?

-I used all on those enzymes. –Ryan commented and start to look around. He spotted Jaune sword. He moved to the wall and put Jaune to rest there. –I will borrow your sword.

-All yours.

Ryan run to the blade and Jaune could swear that he seemed different from before. When he stared Ryan on the eyes, it was like look into his own eyes but now, it was like look in the eyes of a huntsmen he meet once.

Ryan went after the sword, dodging every tentacle and spikes that went after him. Punching and kicking when he felt that could not dodge in time. He was able to grab the blade and cut out one tentacle above him.

More tentacles went after him, and he dodged and cut those like he already knew how to do it. He slight moved his head to the right and with his right hand, grabbed one tentacle that tried to attack him from behind. He ripped it off the ceiling, making the place shake again.

He grabbed two spikes and threw it in two more tentacles, piercing them. The heart start to move around, like was conscious and felling fear, and as if called for help, enzymes came from the ceiling.

-I really hate those things. –Ryan commented as went to the battle.

All while Jaune watched everything, he could not believe that he is the same guy who he was walking around the forest all day. Heck! Jaune actually was thinking that Ryan has a twin brother who conventionally was eaten with them and know was fighting against the grimm's inner natural defenses.

Jaune just could not understand. If Ryan is this skilled, why did he not fought against the grimms on the forest?

Ryan cut enzyme after enzyme, make a opening for him went to the heart. He jump after the organ and pierced the protection with the sword. The electricity could not work since Ryan's semblance allowed him to absorb energy.

Like the human-god from the videogames, Ryan ripped the protection with his own two hands. He then grabbed the sword and without any ceremony, he jumped after the heart, only to another tentacle come from nothing and wrap around his waist.

-I don't have time for this! –Ryan shout and sparks come from his body.

He unleashed good part of the electricity of his body, electrocuting the tentacle and making him fall to where he wanted, the heart.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

-Wait there, monster! –Port shout and the Behemoth stared at the huntsmen. –I shall not allow you move any closer to the academy.

The grimm answered with a defiant roar.

-I don't expect come into terms with a monster. It is the time of us talk with our fighting spirits, and stain this forest, with the wrath, of our battle! –Port shout out of his lungs, ready for the fight of his life.

It was then the Grimm start to act strange.

He screamed like Port recognize as pain. He moved its head to the left to right, screaming like it was his final moments, which were. Its body collapsed on the forest, crushing trees and rocks as his form laid motionless.

-Well, that was anti-climatic. –Port commented as the giant creature start to disappear. –What just happen to it? It is not like Grimms can become sick. If yes, this may be interesting or very problematic to the mankind.

Port approached the dying monsters, and watched its form disappear slowly. He would say something but something falling from the monster's skin caught his attention. Raising his axe, Port got ready in case whatever was may be aggressive.

The thing raised in his feets and start to run while screaming? Port was with an confused look on his face as the figure slowly start to drop all the black fluids from his body to reveal none than…

-Mr. Jaune Arc?! –Port screamed in surprise. –You… was inside of the Behemoth?

Jaune did not answer, instead he keep running and screaming, trying to run while going nowhere. Behind him something else revealed from the Grimm's dead carcass. The figure rose and revealed to be Jaune's partner.

-Jaune. –Ryan called but he keep screaming and running. Not wanting to repeat the last time, he grabbed his revolver and gentle hit the hold in Jaune's back head, making him stop. –Stop screaming, we are alive.

-We are? –Jaune said and before Ryan could answer his question, coughed, getting the attention of the duo. –Uhh, hello?

-You both have a lot to explain. –Port said. –You both are missing already a day.

-A day?! –Jaune and Ryan loudly asked. They knew they were late, but one day?

-So, this means… -Before Jaune could finish his sentence, Port raised a hand, gesturing him to stop.

-We can talk about this later boy. First, we need to take care of those wounds.

Being reminded of his wounds, Jaune felt the pain return and falled on his back, growling in pain.

-It seems better.

-But I need to ask my boy, why are your aura not healing you?

Both Jaune Ryan's eyes widened as the professor made the question, so they had only one answer on their minds.

-Uuuhh…

Was all they said.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Pyrrha could not focus on the classes of her first day. All because she still have no answer from the teachers about Jaune. She heard that the professor of the Grimm studies cancelled his class for the day to go after Jaune and his partner on the Danger Zone.

Her worries just become worst when she heard the roar of a Grimm Dragon from she could only assume to come from the Danger Zone. Meaning that has a good chance that Jaune could encounter the Grimm Dragon.

But even like that, her partner was acting like nothing is happening. She could not understand how she is not worried. She may not have meet Jaune, but still is a reason to be worried. A innocent life is in danger.

Wanting answer for her behavior, Pyrrha decide to ask straight forward, but a raised hand stopped whatever words she was about to say.

-Look over there. –Chocolat said.

Pyrrha look to where she was pointing and her eyes widened in surprise. Coming with professor Peter Port, being helped by his partner, was Jaune.

Both RWBY and the rest of the CNVL were with the girls and they also were surprise to finally see the duo back to Beacon.

-Jaune! -Pyrrha rushed and hugged him despite pushing away Ryan.

-And there's no one to hug me. –Ryan complained to himself.

Once the redhead notice what she was doing, she blushed and let go of Jaune, who was also blushing.

-Real smooth, Lady Killer. –Yang commented, earning an annoyed glare from Ruby who was with her cheeks puffing.

-W-well, go easy okay? I not very well physically. –Jaune said and just in that moment Pyrrha notice his body full of bandages.

-Oh my god! –Ruby said. –What happened to you?

-It is a long story.

-I'm sure it is Mr. Arc. –Another voice spoke, and everyone watches the headmaster approaching with his assistant. –Thank you for bringing them back Port.

-I was merely doing our job Ozpin.

-We will take care of them from here. You may go, I'm sure you have some work to do. –Glynda said.

Port bowed to them and take his leave.

-I'm sure you both want to rest after those two hard days. –Ozpin said and Jaune could agree more with him. All he wanted to do now is lay in a bed and got up after two days. –But I will need to ask you both to come to my office. –Ozpin said crushing Jaune's hopes of resting. –We have a lot to talk about.

-Sir, if I may? –Pyrrha interjected. –They just came back. I'm sure they need to rest right now.

-It will not take much time Ms. Nikos. Besides, is not something we can waste more time.

-But…

-My word is final, Ms. Nikos. –Ozpin said harshly, surprising some of those present. –Now, if you both may follow me.

Groaning, Jaune followed Ozpin with his partner.

-What do you think he want to talk with them? –Ruby asked once they were far away enough.

-Probably about they try in the next year. –Weiss merely said.

-But they survive two days on the most dangerous part of the Emerald Forest! –Nora spoke. –This cannot give them some extra credit.

-I afraid it not work like that Nora. –Pyrrha said, trying to hide her sadness in her voice. It was then that she notices her partners, still smiling like nothing happened. –Chocolat, you don't seems much bothered by what just happened.

-I'm not worried, just that.

-And why not? –Pyrrha asked with some annoyance in her voice. Then she remember something else. Chocolat was right. They returned to Beacon. –Chocolat, you already knew that they would return?

-Yes.

-How come this is possible? –Ren asked.

-My semblance. –Was all she said before start to walk away.

-Her semblance? –Weiss asked. –Pyrrha, you faced her in the Mistral Regional Tournament. Any idea of what is her semblance?

Putting her mind to think, Pyrrha tried to figure out. When she fought against Chocolat, she dodge every single strike coming from Pyrrha. It only stopped when she pulled the trigger of her weapon closer to her ear in a attempt to distract her. It worked and Chocolat stopped to dodge some of her attacks.

Before the shot, it was like Chocolat could literally see every move Pyrrha would do before she… Could it be?

* * *

 **Headmaster Office**

-I'm sure you both are tired and only want to rest, so I will make this quickly. –Ozpin said behind his desk, Glynda on his side and the duo sitting in front of them. -We were watching only the normal part of the Emerald Forest. Because of that, there's no way we knew your both were in the Danger Zone. If we knew that, we would immediately send someone to retrieve you both. Perhaps you both would be bring back sooner if we knew that.

-But this do not mean we not have some cameras on that area as well.

Jaune and Ryan shared a confused look after hear Glynda's statement. Ozpin pressed some buttons on his desk, then a screen appeared in front of them. On the screen showed some of their battles on the danger Zone.

Their fight against the Rockshell. Then they hit and run with the bugs and the Chimera. But what really surprised them is a footage of them inside of the fissure.

It was all dark, so it was hard to see something on the screen, but a voice could be heard. It was Jaune, shouting about his fake transcription.

-So Mr. Arc. –Ozpin leaned forward, making a tent with his hands as stared at Jaune straight on the eyes.

-Remember, whatever he says, don't blink. –Ryan whispered to him.

-Do you have something to say in your defense? –Ozpin asked.

Jaune thought for a moment before come to the most stupid question he could ask.

-Do you know that all of these cameras can get you sued for privacy violations?

Ozpin and Glynda glared at him. He literally felt their gaze pierce his soul.

-Jaune. –Ryan called. –You blinked.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **As I promissed, the next chapter will be smaller than I normally do to balance the time between both chapters. This is something I always wanted to do, but never found a way to do it. I finally found a opportunity with the duo walking in a dangerous part of Emerald Forest filled with more dangerous grimms.**

 **Jaune and Ryan's true challenge will be revealed in the next chapter, that I will upload in this week, if nothing wrong happen. I started a personal project that is taking good part of my time, and I putting a lot of things aside, including write my fis. I will try upload as fast as possible while working on this project, but no promises.**

 **See you next time.**


	6. A Challenge

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **At first, I was one of those who prefered that Ozpin did not know about Jaune's transcription. Then after watching the last two volumes, I'm theorizing that he knows and has a hidden motive for that, instead of hidden potential like almost everyone in this site make. We will have to wait for future volumes to be sure, and If I be right or not, it will not change so much in my fics. Maybe a thing or two, but nothing to big.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

Yukino Fuyu is the school nurse. The woman had a light blue hair and ocean blue eyes and a pair of lion ears on the top of her head.

She already got used to some strange behaviors from the professors in Beacon. Only Glynda seemed to act properly while not in front of their students. Except for the day.

When she enter in the staff room, she seemed annoyed with something.

-Glynda. –Yukino called her. –It is something wrong?

Before the blonde teacher could say anything, the door burst open.

-Glynda! –Port came rushing through the door. –If my eyes are not fooling me, Ozpin just send a message saying The Challenge will happen this year?

-Yes Port. –Glynda said pushing her glasses. –Ozpin gave The Challenge to both Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest. –Glynda said as she start to explain the situation.

* * *

 _ **Headmaster office**_

 _They were not joking when Ozpin said they would be watching the candidates._

 _-Your both got yourselves in a quite trouble, right? –Ozpin asked. They did not know how to answer, letting Ozpin to continue. –Mr. Arc, do you know why you was called here?_

 _Jaune did not know at first. Until he watched the footages of them fighting against the Grimms in the Danger Zone. Those cameras caught everything from their little adventure, including…_

 _-It is about my transcription, right?_

 _-We caught you saying with your own mouth Mr. Arc. –Jaune lowered his head and Ryan patted his friend on the back. –It is impressive that someone like you could sneak your way in a academy like Beacon. –Glynda shoot at Ozpin an annoyed look for compliment Jaune's act. He ignored her glare and continued. –A shame. It seems that you have some potential to work with._

 _-I guess it means I will pack my belongs, right?_

 _-Rules are rules Mr. Arc. I wish you could stay, but I cannot allow someone who faked his way into Beacon enter in my academy. The same could be said about Mr. Forest. While you display an impressive skill in your combat abilities, you fail to come back in time and did not retrieve the relic of the temple, what means you failed in the initiation._

 _Both Jaune and Ryan had fail in the initiation, but for Jaune, it would be more than just a fail. If they knew about his fake transcriptions, it would mean that his name would receive a black stain in their records, and his name would be know by the other academies as well. They would not allow him to enroll in any academy in any part of Remnant after that._

 _-I understand, sir._

 _-But this would be a waste of your potential and Ryan's talents. –Both boys and Glynda raised an eyebrow at the headmaster statement. –I may not allow your both to enroll in Beacon but I may have another solution._

 _-Another solution? –Glynda asked and suddenly her facial expression went to confuse to surprise. –Ozpin, you don't mean…_

 _-Yes. The Challenge._

 _-Challenge? –Both boys asked._

 _-Ozpin, you can't be serious! –Glynda said with a loud voice. It seems she was not believing the headmaster is giving the boys a chance after everything._

* * *

\- What is this challenge? –Yukino asked.

-Is not just a challenge Yukino. The Challenge. -Port stated as Oobleck enters into the staff room with professor Peach.

-It is something that only happen in special cases, and it seems that Mr. Arc and are one of those. -Oobleck spoke. -It has been a while since Ozpin challenged a student.

-To answer your question Yukino, the Challenge as the name suggest, is a challenge the headmaster of Beacon or any other academy can offer to one or more student who wishes to enroll in one of the academies, but cannot for complications or whatever is the reason. –Fernando explained, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

-How long have you been there? –Glynda asked to the blind samurai.

-A while now. I was taking a nap on the chair over there.

-I'm surprise that you know about this Fernando. –Peach commented. -Yukino is with us a while now and you are hired only make two years.

-It have one of those in Atlas back when I was a soldier, so I know a bit of how works.

-So how about you explain? –Oobleck suggested.

-Yeah! Why not? –The room went silent for Fernando explain about the Challenge. –The Challenge is composed only by battles, and there are five in all. Each battle is fought between those challenged and the students of the academy they want to enroll.

-So they will face student here from Beacon? –Yukino asked.

-Exactly. Each one of the students who will fight will be choose by the professors themselves. First the challenged, who are Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest will face students from the first year, if they win, they will face students from the second year, and so on.

-But if are only four years of academy, how come will have five fights? –Yukino asked and this time, Glynda answered.

-The last battle will be fought by a hunstmens who graduated from Beacon make a year or less, and will be choose by the headmaster himself. Each battle will not happen immediately, sometime will be given for the challenged until the next battle, to give them time to prepare themselves.

-And they still will be around in the academy?

-Yes, but not as students. –Port answered Yukino's question. –You can see them as interns of the academy, since they will have to make some work for the staff to pay their stay in an academy they are not enrolled.

-It seems more a way to get a cheap larbor than a challenge now. –Yukino commented after hear the explanation about this challenge. -For curiosity, how many candidates were able to win this Challenge?

-To be honest, no one never won The Challenge. –Oobleck said. –So far someone got was the third match, but that's all.

-With that said, I highly doubt that Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest will be enough for the second match. –Glynda said surprise everyone with her honesty.

-Someone is cranky. –Fernando commented, earning a glare from Glynda. Normally someone would feel uncomfortable after be target of her glare. –Are you glaring at me? I feel that you are glaring at me. –The problem is that don't seems to work in a blind man.

-You don't seems very satisfied with the idea. –Yukino commented.

-I never supported this idea for the beginning Yukino. Besides, Mr. Arc faked his transcription to this academy. I don't know where Ozpin is seeing potential on him.

-What about Forest? –Yukino asked. –From what he said, he had some skill.

-While he display some skill, he could waited a year to try enroll in Beacon. Or he could just try another academy. Why go through the Challenge?

-He must have his reasons Glynda. –Fernando said. –Or perhaps he do not want to let Jaune go through this alone. None of the challenged was able to succeed in the challenge, so he would be worried to let his partner do it alone.

-It sounds more like a waste time if you ask me. –Not wanting to keep with the talk Glynda left.

-What's up with her? –Yukino asked.

-She take her job very serious. –Oobleck answered. –She enrolled in Beacon in her teenager days, and worked hard for it. She seems the Challenge as a free pass to those who don't want to work hard to be a huntsmen.

-And she don't like the idea of someone being able to be in Beacon not from hard work, but from some free pass as she sees? –Fernando asked and Oobleck nodded, and yes, Fernando knows when someone is nodding. –I felt that she may have some problems with Jaune.

-I'm more worried about the Challenge. –Peach said. –None of the challenged were able to win, why Mr. Arc-who fake his transcription-think that will go so far to the point of winning?

-I'm more curious in something about Mr. Forest. –Oobleck said getting the attention of everyone around. –From what I heard, he told to Mr. Arc still not have his aura unlocked when he made the initiation, so why did Mr. Forest not unlocked for him?

Now this is something that caught the attention of everyone's mind.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **This Challenge is something that come to my mind while I was watching Kill la Kill, and I thought about if something like that happen in Beacon. It is an idea I had in my mind a while now, and like the previous chapter, I did not have any reason to use it in any other of my fanfictions.**

 **I have a lot of ideas, but I cannot just use them because I want to. I think that is important to keep in mind that certain plot twists may sounds a bit strange if not use properly in the story or applied in any character.**

 **While I was watching Marvel Spider Man** _ **which I am the only one of my family who like this series**_ **I saw something like that happen, only to find later that it was something planned from the beginning.**

 **I don't know if I can do the same, but I will try hard to make this fanfiction one to remember when someone is bored, or not. Preferably not.**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Father and Son

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Why authors make OCs to change the original story? Perhaps because they don't like how the story is going and put the OC to change it? I mean, I actually thought about that with Oscar because let's be honest, a voice in your head just say to you cross half world you would do it?**

 **Ryan was not the first option I had to put in some character's place. One of the first ideas I ever had about this was instead of Oscar, make Ozpin appear inside of someone who had some goal in his life, and refused to went to Mistral and let everything he worked so hard to have behind, all because a voice in his head told him that he needed to go.**

 **I can picture an image every time I think about this. Made me think, if someone want to replace a character with an OC, it can make an interesting story, but this not will happen just because the author did not like the way the story is going.**

 **But hey! This is my opinion. You don't need to take serious if don't want to.**

 **Enough said. To the fic!**

* * *

 **Headmaster Office**

Ozpin from time to time could have problematic talks with the parents of his students. Sometimes the student's parents refused to take some action regarding their children's actions. Some of them could side with their children even knowing what they did was wrong. Ozpin always did his best to keep his nerves calm and not use any not necessary word.

But even like that, Wolf Forest could always hit his nerves by being, in the better words, a total douche.

The man has black hair tied in a ponytail, beard with a cut closer to his lips and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and overall, but the suspenders were tied in his hips instead of hanging on his shoulders.

At the moment, he was talking to the retired huntsmen with the holo-screen of his desk.

-And that is the story. –Ozpin said, finishing the tale about his son in the Danger Zone and about the challenge.

-You decide to interrupt my work here on my ranch so you could tell this? –Wolf asked with a hint of annoyance.

-I just wanted to let you know what your son will face from now on while in my school Mr. Forest.

Wolf blinked for a few times before spoke again.

-You decide to interrupt my work here on my ranch so you could tell this?

-You do not seem very concerned about what your son will have to face.

-It is because I know that wherever he will go, trouble will follow him. –Wolf said rubbing some dirt off his ear. –So why waste my time on something I know will happen?

Ozpin sighed. It is not for nothing that Wolf is famous for being infamous.

-There something else that I wish to know Mr. Forest.

-I will not teach you how to get in the panties of your assistant.

-It is not that. –Ozpin said in an annoyed tone. –Your son at least one time unlocked someone's aura?

-No, he's not.

-So why did he not decide to unlock his partner's aura while in the Danger Zone?

-How should I know?

-Are you telling me that you, his father, do not know if there is something wrong with your own son?

\- You mean beyond what already is wrong with him?

Ozpin knew that Wolf was lying for the fact that despite his sarcastic question, the man went to a bored expression to an empty ace.

\- Okay. There one more thing I'm curious, we discover that your son has a device to limit the use of his own aura for having three times more aura than a normal person should have.

-So what?

-What happened when his aura was unlocked?

Wolf remained silent for a while. Ozpin couldn't tell what the man was thinking, not with that empty expression.

-I don't know. –Wolf answered. –I was not with him when his aura was unlocked.

-Who unlocked his aura?

-I don't know.

-You… don't know? –It is hard to surprise Ozpin, but he was shocked to hear that.

It is common for the parents unlock their children's aura, or for an instructor to do it for them, but it is the first time he ever heard about a man who not only wasn't present but don't know either who unlocked the aura of his own son.

Ryan really has a complicated relationship with his father.

-Mr. Forest, there really is nothing else that you wish to tell me?

-Yes. –Wolf said leaning closer. –If you keep prying into something that is none of your business, I will send you to the broken moon with a punch straight on your shin.

And with that, Wolf grabbed a black revolver and shot straight at the direction of the screen, ending the call.

Ozpin knew that something is wrong with Ryan for the simple fact he did not unlock Jaune's aura, which is something anyone with aura can do.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

\- For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee. –Pyrrha's words echoed a little in the room, as a white glow start to emanate from Jaune's body.

After that, some of his wounds from the battle against the Behemoth's organs almost healed completely. He soon felt like could take anything that Remnant would throw at him. Until the nurse shoved him back into his bed.

-Ouch! –Jaune whined. –Ms. Fuyu!

-We do not know if you are completely healed, so until I make sure you are okay, you will be sitting on this bed.

-Yes, ma'am. –Jaune said making Pyrrha and the rest of the CNVL and team RWBY chuckle a little.

After he was excused from the headmaster officer, Jaune was sent to the infirmary to check up his wounds. Not soon after Yukino start to check his wounds, Pyrrha and Ruby, along with their teams wanted to check Jaune, making Ryan feel a bit bad for having nobody who wanted make sure he was fine.

Of course, after seeing his wounds, they asked about why his aura was not healing his wounds and was there that he reveal his aura was not unlocked yet, making everyone stare at him with surprise to be able to survive battles against Grimms without aura to back him up. At that moment, Pyrrha offered to unlock his aura which he accepted.

He would not let Ryan fight alone again.

At the moment, Jaune was telling to everyone in the room what he went through with Ryan on the Danger Zone. And by everyone, I mean only Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora. Weiss did not find any reason to stay more than necessary in the company of Jaune and left the infirmary first than anyone.

Followed by Chocolat, Blake, and Yang who told to Jaune and Ryan try nothing funny and left. Ren was the last one to left, telling to Nora if Jaune looks too tired to keep with his history, it is to her let him rest.

-Ooohhhh! You both were eaten alive by a giant dragon Grimm and face monsters inside of a monster?! –Nora shouts while jumping in one of the beds. – That must have been awesome!

-Not so awesome from our point of view. –Ryan commented.

-Jaune. –Pyrrha called the blonde. –Can we talk about this Challenge?

-Sure. Something you want to know? –Jaune asked the redhead.

-I'm just want to know if you and Ryan plan to go through this Challenge just to be accepted here in Beacon.

The duo went silent for a moment, with Ryan looking at the floor and Jaune to the wall.

-Ozpin gave us some time to think before giving an answer. –Jaune began to talk. –I don't want to all the work me and Ryan have to go to waste, but I'm a little worried.

-About what?

-The truth is that I-

-Bee! –Ryan shouted, interrupting Jaune and tackling him out of the bed.

-Jaune, are you alright? –Pyrrha asked worriedly.

-That was a good tackle huh, Ryan? –Nora asked watching they both on the floor.

-Ladies, if you both excuse me and my friend. –Without wait for an answer, Ryan dragged Jaune to the bathroom of the infirmary. Leaving Nora, Ruby and Pyrrha a bit confused.

-I never see someone act like that because of a bee. –Nora commented.

Inside the bathroom, Ryan put Jaune back at his feet and had his hand pressing against his mouth.

-Ryan, what was that about? –Jaune asked.

-I knew what you were planning to say, and I think is better if no one knows about your situation here in Beacon.

-Why not?

-I don't think that some of our classmates will like the idea of someone who forged his transcription attend the same school as they were accepted after hours of hard work.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but decide to went silent. He still is a fraud, no matter if the headmaster gives an opportunity for him. Pyrrha must have worked hard to be accepted, and from what he learned from Weiss, she already won some kind of tournament.

Ruby was younger than him, so she must be really good to Ozpin allow her to enroll in Beacon earlier than the others. Not only that, she is the leader of her team. He could never think of himself as a leader.

-So I have to keep secret about my transcription?

-Just for now. If the time comes for you to reveal about what you did, I think you need to wait until this time comes.

-Alright, I will keep secret about this for now but now that we are alone, can I ask something?

-Sure. What is?

-Pyrrha actually asked me why did you not unlocked my aura back in the forest. After hearing everything she told me about aura, I curious too about why did you not do this.

-Jaune, I would love to tell you that, but I'm forbidden by the military of Atlas to tell anything about my situation.

-I just thought that since we are going to be partners, It would be better if-wait a minute, forbid by the military of Atlas?! –Jaune asked in shock. –And what do you mean by your situation? It is related to that thing about you have three times more aura than a normal person?

-No. Someone once told me that is just rare in some people. What happens to me is that something happens ten years ago, something that messed with my aura.

-But you don't seem messed at all.

-At first, but I'm actually not normal. That because I did not unlock your aura in the forest.

-Because your aura is already messed, so you don't know what would happen if you try to unlock the aura of someone else.

-Pretty much.

-And why did Atlas forbid you to say about this?

-I already spoke too much Jaune. Like your transcription, if the time comes, I will tell you, but for now, I will keep for myself. The question is, can I trust you to keep secret about my situation.

-Of course, you can.

With those affirmations, they shared a brofist, unknown that three pair ears were listening to their conversation. When they left the bathroom, found Pyrrha and Ruby sitting in one of the beds, and the peculiar vision of Nora, laying in the same bed, with her back against them, and a hand in her hip.

They both shrugged and told to the girls they would walk to the dorm it was assigned for them for the night, and on the next day they would talk to Ozpin and left the infirmary. Once they were off, Nora and Pyrrha relaxed.

-We are lucky that they are kinda dense. –Nora said, Ruby and Pyrrha nodded.

Another question that appears is what the girls will do with what they both just discover.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Someone PM me and told me about an program that correct grammar mistakes and that I should try it. With nothing to loose, I decide to give a try. It is already set in my computer, so for now I will wait for the results. I will wait to see throught the reviews if the grammar of my fics got better and if got better, I will keep using.**

 **Side note, I actually forgot that Ruby was with the duo in the infirmary, something I fixed already. The worst is that I just realized this before I went to sleep.**

 **Someone else also PM me asking to me about the pairings and asked if I was going to ship Ryan with some character in this fic. This is not something I put too much thought for now. When I make an OC, I don't plan to ship him with an original character at first, I check every angle of the posibilities of their interactions before try ship them, maybe except with those who appeared in Vytal Festival.**

 **Who read my OC story, know that I actually already shiping Ryan with an character, but since I'm doing this in a different way, I will be open for the possibility.**

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	8. Take it or leave it

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Last time I upload a chapter quickly was to see what the readers would say about my grammar after I upload Grammarly in my notebook to help me improve my grammar.**

 **Something that I always have a different point of view about the series is how would the teams RWBY and JNPR act regarding Jaune's fake transcription. Some may say they will just accept Jaune for who he is, or say that he deserves to be in Beacon.**

 **Me for another side, I think this is wrong. I think that both teams should have mixed thoughts about his situation in the academy. Weiss herself would not be part of the "comprehensive group" since she was not so welcoming to Ruby on their first encounter.**

 **Let's just have the story follow it course and see what will happen for now. To the fic!**

* * *

The time seemed to slow down while Jaune and Ryan were using the elevator to meet with Ozpin. They both had sleep little on the last night thinking about what they both will do. Jaune with more worries of course.

This challenge may be the only chance he has to be in Beacon or any other academy. His fake inscriptions will be known by the four academies, making impossible for him try to apply to another academy if he fails to be accepted in Beacon. Which means no chance to follow the steps of his ancestors to be a hero.

But has also the fact that Jaune does not see himself being able to stand victorious in the Challenge. He will have to face students from Beacon, the best of the four academies in Remnant, and win five fights with the last one being against full trained huntsmen. His chances of winning were pretty low, and it was the best scenario. The worst is he somehow dying while fighting against opponents far stronger than him.

There's also his partner. Jaune did not know if Ryan was willing to go through this Challenge. Different from Jaune, he could just wait for another year to try getting a place in Beacon, or he could merely try to enter in another academy. He knew that one of the reasons he survived the Danger Zone was because Ryan was with him.

Try fight without him would sure end with his defeat right in the first fight of the Challenge.

Jaune did not want to press Ryan to accept the Challenge so he said nothing about what would happen to him if he loses. So then when they enter the empty dorm room, they went directly to sleep.

Once Ryan put the eye on the sleeping attire of his partner, he deadpanned. And then he asked Jaune if he is not a little old or really too young to wear a onesie. When Jaune asked what he meant by that, Ryan said that the only people he ever saw wearing a onesie who are not infants are old men, and said that his grandfather has one of those, but no bunny stamped.

Anyway, the door of the elevator opened and there was Ozpin with his back turned to them, with Glynda by his side, both of them looking to Vale.

-A bit early for an answer, you both don't think? –Ozpin asked without looking at the duo. He then turns around with his chair to look at them, Glynda does the same, her eyes showing something akin to disdain, something that Ryan notice. –I assume that you both are here to give me the answer for my proposal?

Jaune took a deep breath before giving his answer.

-For me is a situation of Take it or Leave it. If I say no, every academy will know that I tried to apply in Beacon with fake transcriptions. –Glynda frowned when Jaune mentioned his, again something that Ryan notices. –If I want to follow the legacy of my family, I have no choice but to accept face this Challenge.

-Are you absolutely sure of this Mr. Arc? –Jaune just nodded to Ozpin. –Very well, what about you Mr. Forest?

Ryan went silent for a moment, and this worried Jaune a little.

-It is just… how do I put this…

-Oh no! -Jaune thought. -He's going to refuse! I should know! Why would he want to tag along in a Challenge he may not be strong enough to win?! No Jaune. It is his decision. If he refuses, you must support his decision, no matter how hard will make you try to win this Challenge.

After a little silence, Ryan spoke again.

-After spending an entire day running away from Grimms more dangerous than I normally deal, I would hate to see all my hard work be wasted. –Jaune eyed him with his eyes widen as plates. –And I already am here so why waste even more time going back to Vacuo?

-It seems we will have a Challenge this year. –Ozpin said. –We will make the preparations for the incoming battles. I suggest you both do the same.

-Mr. Forest. –Glynda interrupted Ozpin. – You could just try study in Shade Academy or even in the other two academies. Do you really want to go through this Challenge knowing that have easier ways for you become a huntsmen in training?

Ozpin could swear that once Glynda finished her question and he looks back at Ryan to hear his answer, he saw his only visible eyebrow frown for a moment. The boy with bandages just shrugged.

-My father once said the fastest route is not always straight. Besides I can learn something or two with those fights.

-You will have to work to cover your stay here in the academy.

-I already worked hard on my father's ranch.

-But why not just apply to Shade?

-Because of there some people in Vacuo who hate me.

Both Ozpin and Jaune raised an eyebrow at Ryan's answer.

-It seems that they already make his decision Glynda. –Ozpin said before she could say anything else. She just crossed her arms and frowned. –You both may take you leave now. I will say the news for the rest of the staff. For now, you both may rest because starting tomorrow, you both will start your chores to pay the stay in the academy.

Jaune and Ryan nodded and went to leave, until Glynda coughed, getting the attention of both of them.

-Ah yes. –Ozpin said. –I afraid that since you both are not considered students, the dormitories are forbidden for you both to use.

-Uhhh, sir? –Jaune began. –If we cannot use the dorms, where are we going to sleep?

-Don't worry Mr. Arc. I already have this problem solved.

For some reason, both boys did not like this statement.

* * *

 **Outside of the Academy**

-A tool shed. –Jaune said as was staring at where he and Ryan would spend their night from now on. –They said that the dorms are only for students, so they gave us… a tool shed! -While Jaune seemed a bit shocked, Ryan seemed unfazed. –Ryan, I cannot help but notice that you do not seem fazed by our… accommodations.

-It is because that back in Vacuo, I actually sleep in one of those on my father's ranch.

-You what?!

-He told me that the house was made only with three rooms, so he gave me a little house located around the ranch.

-Y-your father really make you sleep in a tool shed?

-It is not a tool shed and was my idea.

-Your idea?

Jaune knew that Ryan may have some problems with his father, but this is getting very far.

Opening the door, the duo was greeted with the vision of a very old space. The floor was very old and could break easily, the smell was like an old box of memories from their grandparents, Ryan found lying in the corner empty cans of food, and the only furniture they both saw was two mattresses.

-It seems that no one comes to this place make a while now. –Ryan commented.

-Who do you think let those mattresses here? –Jaune asked.

-Who knows? Maybe the headmaster or those who tried The Challenge last time?

-You may be right. –Jaune said as he went to sit down in one of the mattresses. Once his butt makes contact with the fabric, dust come from the mattress and spread in the air, making the blonde cough. Jaune looks around for a moment while waiting for Ryan to sit down on the other mattress, but something was bothering Jaune. –Ryan, may I ask you something?

-I never heard about an Iron Infant.

-What?

-What?

Jaune decides to keep quiet about this subject.

-You don't need to answer me if you don't want to. It just… I can't help but think that you may not have a healthy relationship with your father.

-Do you want to know if I have problems with my father? –Ryan asked. His voice sounding different from normal.

Jaune did not want to make obvious but from what he heard from his partner, it seems that both Ryan and his father do not like each other.

-Well, yeah. But like I said, you don't need to answer me if you don't want to! I know how particular this may be for you, and I don't want to-

-I'm a bastard son.

As soon as Ryan spoke those words, Jaune went silent for a moment. The only thing he thought in say was:

-What?

-When he was married to another woman, he slept with my mother. Nine months later, I was born. I lived most part of my childhood with my mother until the day she went on a mission and did not come back.

-Then you start to live with your father?

-Not at first. When my mother disappeared, she left me with her partner in her times as a student. Her name is Hallem Diamond. For some reason, she thought that would be better if I lived with my father. One day, she brought me to his ranch and left me there with him.

-And why she did that?

-Until today I don't know. I just know that my father was never happy to have me around.

Not surprise. From what Jaune heard about Wolf Forest, the man was an infamous huntsmen. The worst is that Ryan has seven brothers and sisters, meaning that Wolf does not seems to care if he is hurting a woman feels. Perhaps was because of that Ryan wanted to live in a house away from his father's.

But he cannot believe in that.

Ryan must have some of his father with him, and Jaune already knows that Ryan is a nice guy. How come someone like Wolf Forest could be responsible for the existence of someone like Ryan?

Ryan set down on the mattress of the side, and make more dust float in the air, making him and Jaune cough. They decide to sleep early, because starting tomorrow, their job will officially begin.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **So far, so good. The battles will take some time to happen, while they are not fighting against students of Beacon, they will deal with some problems alongside RWBY and CNVL. I already have a couple of things planed for the duo, but will have to wait to see what is. The idea of Ryan sleeping with in a house out of the main house of his father's ranch come while I was playing again Red Dead Redemption.**

 **I received a lot of ideas for this fic, and some of those suggestions actually peeked my interest. I never did that before but I may use the suggestions I received for this fanfiction. About the pairings, I already have an idea but I wait to see if will fit in this story.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	9. Hunting

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I revealed in my OC fic something about Ryan that I should have revealed sooner, so to not make the same mistake, I will reveal in this fic as well. It is nothing too shocking or can impact the story so much but I think that is important to tell.**

 **I could tell but I think is better show in the story.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

The morning came for the newest and first duo of Beacon Academy. Jaune groaned when some sunlight shined in front of his face. He immediately turned around trying to cover his eyes from the light.

Looking ahead, Jaune notices his partner sitting with his legs crossed and with his back turned to him. Even like that Jaune could see Ryan holding his scroll and looking at a picture of someone with red hair, probably a girl from what Jaune could see.

He was about to ask Ryan who was the girl in the picture but the alarm clock he received from one of his sisters as a gift for try enroll in Beacon just start to ring.

The alarm was on the top ten annoying things Jaune ever heard, and now he knows why his sister gave this clock specifically for him. The alarm did not last long when Ryan tried to turn off and ended up crashing the gadget with his hand. He saw what was left of the clock in his hand then to Jaune.

-Sorry. –He said.

-No problem. –Jaune said with a smile.

Then someone knocked on the door of their, well… "dorm room". Jaune walked to the door to see who was and before he could grab the doorknob, a green blur just enter the room.

-Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest, I assume. –A green haired man with glasses spoke to them both. –I'm the Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck and I am the History Teacher. We can let the formalities out in this situation. I was expecting for you both to be already dressed for the work you both will have to do here in the academy. –The professor spoke a little too fast.

-Already? –Jaune asked.

-Not a morning person Mr. Arc? I afraid this will have to change. Remember your circumstance and why you are allowed to sleep on the school grounds. And before you say "I could just sleep in Vale" it is part of the challenge so you and Mr. Forest must stay in the school grounds. –With that said, the professor turns his back on the duo–Nice pajamas Mr. Arc.

-Thank you. Was a gift from my grandmother. –Jaune said before the professor becomes a blur again leaving they both alone again.

They changed from their sleep attire to their casual clothes and left the cabin. Approaching the main building, they found waiting for them the same professor who helped them leave the danger zone two days ago.

-Good morning you both! –He happily greeted Jaune and Ryan. –I hope you both had a good sleep night. I also hope you both do not mind about the accommodations we prepared for you both.

-Was that cabin used before by someone else? –Jaune asked remembering the empty cans and the two mattresses.

-Actually, were only hobos living there before we took possession again of that cabin. I can assure your both that they will not come back so do not worry.

-This is not exactly the part what worries me. –Ryan said.

-I trust that you both already got the place clean for your both live? –Port asked and they both nodded. –Excellent. Now, grab your weapons boys.

-Why would we need our weapons? –Jaune asked.

-We are going to hunt!

Port said and both boys eyes widened. They have just one day to rest and will go back to the forest?

They both wanted to go back to bed right now.

* * *

-Sir, I must to express my concerns about your idea of hunting. –Ryan said by the side of the professor.

-Something on your mind Mr. Forest? –Port asked.

-I guess Ryan is concerned about our attire sir. –Jaune said to the professor.

-What's wrong with the attire I choose for hunting?

-We are dressed as steaks! –Ryan said.

Port, along with Jaune and Ryan, were dressing as three pieces of steak in the middle of the Emerald Forest, waiting to attract any type of Grimm who would be around.

-It just to lure them to us, Mr. Forest.

-But if Grimms are only attracted by negative emotions, how come dress like steaks will lure them to us?

-I was planning to teach to my students about this but I think I can tell your both since you both will keep helping me with my hunts. –Port said as he began to explain. –Believe or not, grimms are not only mindless creatures who only kill for killing. There a few of them who actually act by instinct.

-So when they got hungry, they go after something to eat? –Ryan asked.

-Some of them go to the point to eat their own kind to satisfy their hunger.

-So we are dressed as steaks to try lure one of those grimms?

-Precisely.

-But why?

-We are going to capture them, of course!

-Capture them for what?! –Ryan asked.

-It is for my lecture. Sometimes I need to see what my students can do and show to them that certainly grimms can be more dangerous than others. Some of them see each grimm as one of the same and use the same strategy to fight each one of them but you both know this already right?

He was talking about their time in the Danger Zone. If someone said to just attack and kill the grimms, both Jaune and Ryan would say they were very wrong. It would not work with the ManEaters, the scarab grimms they found in the Danger Zone since they compensated they weakness with numbers.

If they did not have run in that time, they would be devoured in seconds. This actually makes Jaune think if the ManEaters were one of that grimm who has instinct to follow. Jaune was about to ask his professor when he notices his professor eyeing Ryan with a strange look.

-Something is wrong Sir? –Jaune asked making Ryan notices the way the professor was looking at him.

-Mr. Forest, do you mind if I ask you a question?

-I don't know anything about a secret crusade.

-What?

-What?

Jaune scratch the back of his head after witnessing the same scene he went through on the last night. Just like Jaune, Port decide to ignore the statement and keep with his question.

-I remember of giving a look in your transcription once I heard about you both were going through the challenge. What I read actually impressed me, especially about the recommendations you received. –This part was new for Jaune. –But I need to ask, why are you hiding you faunus trait?

-Wait for a second, what? –Jaune asked without thinking. –Ryan, you are an faunus?

-Did you not know Mr. Arc? –Port asked, surprised that Jaune did not know about this.

-Yeah. I… forgot to mention that? –Ryan said scratching the back of his head.

Jaune lied about his transcription, sure. But Ryan first says that he could not unlock his aura for some problems with his own aura, then have the problem of his relationship with his father and finally, he is a faunus. Jaune is becoming scared of what he can discover about his partner. Is not like he has something against faunus, but deeper is the secret worse will be the reason for Ryan to hide from him.

-You kind of did. –Jaune spoke.

-Sorry. Sometimes I forgot to mention.

-But I don't see any animal traits on you.

-I don't want to talk about it.

-Very well. –Port began. –If you do not wish to talk about this, I will not pry in this matter further, but remember to mention that sooner in the future.

-Yes sir.

As if we're waiting for them end their conversation, Jaune and Ryan along with the professor heard the brushes moving behind them.

-Get ready for run boys.

Port warning make them both gulped at the statement. From the bushes comes a tiger grimm. He was big enough that if he was standing in two feet, would be bigger than an adult human, had big claws and fangs, and his red eyes seemed to feast in the vision in front of him.

Jaune did not saw one of those in the Emerald Forest or the Danger Zone, Ryan, however, knew what grimm this one was.

-A BloodRoar. –Ryan named the grimm. –So professor, since we just need to capture them, can we run now? –Ryan asked but the professor was missing. He and Jaune look around and notice he already running away in a certain direction. –I will take that as yes.

Screaming like in the day on the Danger Zone, the two boys run away allowing the grimm to go after them.

* * *

-This was a nice hunt! Don't you both think? –Port asked despite his costume be filled with cuts and traits. After the first BloodRoar appeared, another came and run after the boys. After some time they were able to put both grimms inside of a cage Port prepared in advance. –Those two will make a good lecture and on the first day of classes!

He did not notice that the boys were not listening to his words, they were too much busy laying on the floor and breathing deep after the marathon.

-Sir. –Jaune began. –Will it be like that every time you need our help?

-Don't worry Mr. Arc. My hunting is more challenging than this if you are worried about being too easy. –With he was not. –You both will be in the service of every member of the staff, so I hope you both to be ready for more days of work as this.

-And it is just the first day. –Ryan commented in low voice.

After the hunt is officially over for the day, Port send both boys to Oobleck's office, saying that he needs them for some chores in his room. This was only their first day on their so-called new job.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I warning already, Ryan was not a member of the White Fang like some authors like to do. This was something I planned a long time ago but took me long enough to reveal. Using a OC who is already in another fic can reveal some informations before the time but seems that are not everyone here interested in the fanfiction based in the OCs, so I'm not so worried about this being a problem or not.**

 **Besides is like I mentioned before, I may do somethings different for Ryan from what I already planned since this is like The Justice League Flashpoint _with is one of the best movies I ever watch,_ something akin to a parallel universe from the original _although fanfictions are basically this_. That said, I still thinking if I will make Ryan's story different from what I planned. **

**That's all folks. See you next time.**


	10. First day of work

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Geez, I kept forgeting that I made Yukino be a lion faunus. First I thought she was a tiger then a jaguar and almost made her be a cat too, I need to writte that she is a lion faunus somewhere to no forget anymore.**

 **Changing the theme of the conversations, the first time the idea of changing a character came to my mind, it would be one of those stories that Jaune disappears from Beacon, and Pyrrha becomes the leader of the team without a new partner and is all worried about Jaune.**

 **At first it was to be one of those stories as well but with Pyrrha having Chocolat as her new partner and Chocolat being ignored by her and the rest of JNPR, who would just think in find Jaune.** **So I would have this discussion about what to do if they put Jaune on the team again or continue with Chocolat.** **I've always thought some authors exaggerated a little bit about how they made Pyrrha act. But that also gave me this idea of what JNPR would do if they could get someone to replace Jaune on the team.**

 **If he followed the line of these stories, Pyrrha would want Jaune back on the team regardless of what Chocolat thinks.**

 **I think that would make a good story, but then I thought about how it would be Jaune and Ryan interacting together in the daily basis.** **Predicting that some people would say that Pyrrha was too OOC, I chose to do The Dynamic Duo, but that also generated some problematic reviews.** **I'm saying this because sometimes I think what it would be like if I had done this story instead of The Dynamic Duo.**

 **I may do sometime in the future.**

* * *

-He accepted. -Wolf said. -So what?

Ozpin sighed before keeping with the conversation. He contacted once again Wolf to say that Ryan and his partner accepted the Challenge, something he already did to Jaune's parents, but a part of him really not wanted to talk with Wolf, for obvious reasons.

-I'm just warning you about your son.

-Is it protocol? -Wolf asked.

-No.

-So there is no excuse for you to interrupt my work. -There are no words to describe how thankful was Ozpin for Ryan have inherited most of his mother. He don't think that Remnant can handle another Wolf Forest. -Why made the boy go through this anyway?

-I just want for him to work the potential he has. I'm sure that not even you can deny his talent for combat.

-The boy knows how to hold a tomahawk. So what? It is a wasted talent in his hands.

-Wasted talent? Is it about the fact he doesn't like to fight?

-And your prize is... nothing.

-Huntsmen are not combat machines Wolf. You know that.

-And I also know that combat skills in the hands of a coward worthy as much snow is the hands of people living in the forests of Atlas.

-We will see this Mr. Forest. -Ozpin said before ending the call.

The Challenge was going to happen this year, and Ozpin was curious about what such different duo could be capable of. He needs to decide which professor will decide the first match. He could feel that the Challenge from this year was going to be something to remember.

* * *

To say that Jaune was exhausted would be a waste of time and words. He was breathing deeply, sweating bullets and choking on every step.

-What do you have in those boxes, Doctor? -Jaune asked holding a box ordered by Doctor Oobleck to carry it to his classroom.

The doctor ran at a high speed ahead of Jaune to answer the question.

-Inside these boxes are a rare collection of fossils from a decade ago, Mr. Arc. So please be very careful with this box. -The doctor said, and once again the doctor disappeared in front of the duo.

-That's just a fancy way of saying they're a bunch of rocks. -Ryan whispered to Jaune.

-What are you carrying?

-I think they are books.

To Jaune's surprise, Ryan was carrying a huge stack of books with just one hand.

- _I do not know why I'm still surprised_. -Jaune thought to himself.

The walk lastest a little longer than expected and Jaune literally fell in his knees once he gets rid of the weight of the box. The day keep going like that to the duo, making any type of work the professors asked them to do. The things got a little dangerous when professor Peach asked them to transport some old dust to a room for extraction, with ended in a little explosion. Fortunately for them, the next member of the staff they suppose to help with her work was the nurse Yukino.

The lion woman treated Jaune's minor injuries caused by the little explosion before he and Ryan cleaned up the infirmary while she nursed some students who suffered some injuries during combat or in other classes. Compared to running for their lives through the woods, carrying boxes full of stones and meddling with explosive material, cleaning the infirmary did not seem so bad.

-Why is it that the janitors do not take care of the cleaning here? -Still, Jaune could not help but ask while cleaning one of the windows.

-It's a big school, not to mention how much of a mess the students make they have to clean up. -Ryan theorized while taking off the trash.

As they continue to clean the place, Yukino was busy treating the injured wrist of one of the students. Any kid would like to be treated by a pretty woman like Yukino, but the face he made looked more like he wanted the hands of the lioness a little far away from him.

-I did not ask for your help. -The boy said looking away from the nurse.

-I know. This is just my job. -Yukino spoke soon after.

-What did they have in mind when letting an animal take care of people's wounds?

Yukino seemed unfazed with the boy's words and keep wrapping his wrist with a bandage.

-And there. -Yukino said when finished the job.

-I will issue you if I end up with a disease. -The boy said while leaving the nursery. Yukino just sighed.

The duo saw everything and wondered how come Yukino did not was bothered with the boy's words. Or perhaps was bothered and was able to not show. This made Jaune think back in the morning when his professor mentioned that his partner is a faunus. He has nothing against faunus, and the lioness nurse was very kind to him while treating his wounds.

This made Jaune think about his partner. Ryan is a faunus too but was hiding whatever animal trait he had. If he was hiding the fact he is a faunus why not deny to the professor? This made Jaune believe that Ryan actually just forgot to mention his heritage.

- _Of course he would forget._ -Jaune thought. - _It is not like is something he needs to remind himself. I don't need to look in a mirror to remember I'm_ _blonde._ -He thought.

After all the job was done, Yukino thanked both boys and the duo went to help the next member of the staff who assigned their assistance. Unfortunately for them the next professor they suppose to help was the combat teacher, and was clear for one of the duo that she has some issues with the fact that they both were going through the challenge.

Once they reach the door of her office and enter, the beautiful blonde teacher just said to the duo follow her to the arena. Without saying a word, they followed her.

The class she was in charge of just started and she told them both to wait until she called them.

-This is the combat arena. -Glyda began. -This is not the only arena the school has. Any student can use the arena outside of the class time. -She pushed her glasses before continuing. -You can only use the arena for practice your combat skills. Anything else is expressly prohibited. During the class time, I will be watching your performances during your combats and judge how good or bad the performance was, such as say where all of you should get better and what you are doing wrong. Also, from time to time, I will have my assistants to help you all to practice your combat skills when no other student be available to fight. -This made Jaune and Ryan widen his eyes in surprise. Glynda was going to make them fight against the students they may face soon or later in the Challenge? -With no further interruptions, let's begin with the class.

Ryan had some thoughts about what the combat teacher was planning. May just be him being a little crazy but was his teacher planning to him and his partner to fight in front of the students so they give a look on their combat skills and with that, may have them to plan in some way to counter they fighting style?

 _-Nah!_ _I may be a little paranoid._ -Ryan thought but not ruling out the possibility.

Glynda first put Jaune to fight against someone called Cardin. Needless to say, it did not end well for the blonde knight who was easily overwhelmed by the size and strength of his opponent. With his aura already on the red, Glynda stopped the fight.

-That's enough. -She said. -Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In the tournament style duel, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match.

 _-From what Nikos said, I thought he would last longer than that._ -Ryan thought to remember what Pyrrha said about how much aura Jaune has.

-Mr. Arc, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled by a Beowulf, now would we?

- _Her concern is touching._ -Ryan thought again. - _More I look to her more I miss Silver._

-Mr. Forest...

-I SAID NOTHING! -Ryan shouts earning some chuckles from the students.

-To the arena. -Glynda ignored whatever happened and ordered to Ryan enter in the arena. Ryan made his way to the area as Jaune left to watch his partner in the next match. -Any volunteer to fight against Mr. Forest?

-ME! -Someone shouts. -Me! Me! Me, me, me, me, ME! -One of the students keep screaming and when Ryan notices who was the one begging to be his opponent, he groaned.

-Russell Thrush, right? Fine, come to the arena.

Russell jumped from his seat and quickly made his way to the arena. Ryan scratches his head in discomfort. He left Vacuo because some people wanted to rip a piece of his skin, and none wanted that more than Russell Thrush, who after being defeated by Ryan in their first match, swore that one day he would make Ryan kiss the fingers of his feet.

When his old "rival" finally enters the arena, he eyed Ryan as an animal watching his prey. Ryan just sighed as Russell keep clashing his daggers as if he was getting cutlery ready for dinner.

-Today is my day Forest. -Russell spoke. -I will make you kiss the floor.

- _You said that make thirteenth times already_. -Ryan said in low voice.

Glynda allowed them to begin and Russell dashed against Ryan in high speed and ended with his face punched. What happened next is Russell falling with his back on the floor, unconscious. Ryan just shakes the hand which he used to punch Russell as Glynda approached, knowing just one lesson about what just happened.

-Well, this is a lesson for you all to just not rush against your opponent without think.

* * *

After the combat class was over, the duo was excused by the teacher and they went back to their dorm room. But in middle way, Ryan put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, stopping his walk.

-Jaune. -Ryan began. -We have a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **As the name suggests, the chapter offer an idea of how will be their work in Beacon. Of course will have some more** **shenanigans in future chapters involving the teachers and the teams.**

 **I took the first scene of Jaunedice and used already to not waste more time and make Ryan realise they have a lot to do before their first battle in the challenge. So for the next chapter, Ryan will start help Jaune with his training.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	11. Training Session

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Something I think to be a mistake in making a history is when they rush the plot. The Volume 5 got a lot of criticism, and most I see were bad ones, and I had to agree with some points of those reviews on Youtube. One of the things I agreed with is that they rushed the plot to make everything happen too much faster.**

 **I really did not liked the fact Yang's mental recovery regarding her missing limp went so easy. Or about the fact Oscar was easily convinced to go to Mistral despite a voice inside of his HEAD told him to do it.**

 **I wasting time with this because I am fighting against myself to not do the same with this history. When I first thought about this fiction, I already got a lot planned ahead, and I think I'm not the only one who do that. I am just curious about how the readers will react to my ideas.**

 **But I know that is a mistake to rush the history just to see what the readers will think. I saw some authors who tried to rush their histories in the end and the final was a bit disappointing. The histories need their time to be developed, and when rush at the end, the mind not work properly.**

 **Something I think happened with the last season of Samurai Jack.**

 **I try not take too much time between the chapters but I not plan to rush the plot, not matter how much I want. I already tried something with my fic based on my OCs and this was a mistake since there is no much readers interested in stories based on OCs.**

* * *

After witness in first hand Jaune's combat capabilities, and with the first battle of the Challenge coming, Ryan knew that he needs to help Jaune with his skills. The only way he knew to help his partner to become a better fighter is the way his mentor trained him.

Silver Chariot was a man of few words but his actions speak louder.

After a deal, he agrees to train Ryan since his father had no interest in doing.

Jaune remembers Ryan seeing he would help him to improve his skills while in Beacon, and seeing how strong he is Jaune would accept do anything Ryan would tell him to do to become stronger. At first, he thought Ryan would instruct him to do some ranch chores and those chores would at the same time train him as he saw in some movies.

But all Ryan told Jaune to do is swing his sword into the nothing make a while now.

-Are you sure this will help me improve? -Jaune felt he needed to ask.

-You said that know the basics already but this "know" may mean two things. -Ryan explained. -The know of "I already know because I trained" or the know of "I already know because I saw how to do it".

-What do you mean?

-I saw you swinging your sword make a while already and seems that your moves are based in what you saw only, not by instruction.

-And what makes you say that?

-Your legs are too much close to each other. You did not keep your shield raised when you fought against Cardin. You lowered your blade while still in battle. You have a terrible leg play. Must I keep going?

-No. -Jaune said bitterly. -But since you use pistols...

-Revolvers.

-Right... since you use revolvers, how come you know the basics of sword fighting?

-You already forgot that I used your sword for a short period of time while inside of the Behemoth? -Ryan let out a deep sight before continue. -One of the only things my father decided to teach to me is one weapon that I need to know how to use, even if just a little is a sword. We both know the basics but I felt that I know more than you do about putting the basics in practice.

-And I felt that was not your father who teach you how to use a sword.

-Yep. The one teaches me the basics of sword fighting was my mentor.

-You had a mentor?

-You could call him that. Since my father refused to teach me how to fight, I had to find someone who could, that is when I found Chariot.

-Chariot?

-Silver Chariot. People knew him for walking around the desert with a heavy armor, which is not very healthy by the way. After a deal, he agrees to teach me what he knew.

-That's nice and all, but you father never teach you to not talk to strangers?

-No.

Jaune did not know why he still surprised at this point.

Yet, Jaune listened to him. Even if he was similar to Jaune in various ways, Ryan is a fighter better as Jaune want to be, and if Chariot made Ryan be the fighter he is today, perhaps if Jaune practice the same way he may grow stronger in little time. The time was passing and the first duel of the Challenge would come soon.

He needs to be prepared.

* * *

The next lesson for the day is more swings with his sword.

Different from the last time, Ryan tied Jaune's hand into a branch so he needed to force his arm to make a swing with his sword. Every time the sword went down the branch would pull Jaune's arm back.

Ryan told to him repeat the motion as much he could.

Jaune felt his forehead sweating from the moves he was making, and hope this to be a sign that the training was working.

* * *

The next thing Ryan planned was, I bet you saw this coming, cover Jaune's eyes and give to him his shield.

The training was simple. Ryan will tell to Jaune what part he will hit with a foam baseball bat and Jaune just has to use his shield to block the incoming attacks.

-Left leg. -Jaune heard Ryan say and then he felt something his left leg. -Right knee. -Again he heard and again felt something hit him. -Head.

-Ouch.

-Left arm.

-Ouch!

-Stomach.

-Oof!

-Right wrist.

-Ow!

-Jaune why are not blocking?

-I know you said to me that would say where you was going to strike but why I'm doing this with my eyes covered?

-From what I could see, you seem to not move your shield to block the incoming attacks. I mean, I saw you blocking Cardin's mace with your sword instead of your shield.

-So you are trying to make me react to the incoming attacks?

-That's right, and one more thing.

-Yes?

-Head!

-Ouch!

* * *

To end the training session, Ryan was actually shooting Jaune at his legs. If someone was to joke about making him dance, they would but Ryan just gave shot after shot and Jaune screamed after each blow close to his legs.

-Remind me again why are you doing this?! -Jaune asked.

-You have a terrible leg play, so I trying to make you improve a little. -Ryan answered.

-Leg play? I let you know that I have sevens sisters, so dance is something I already know.

-So why did you not used those moves while fighting?

-You want me to dance while fighting?

-Why not? I saw Weiss doing this in the combat class.

Stopping to think about, Jaune remembers to see Weiss moving a bit like she was in some ballet show. This is something Jaune never thought before. He really could use some moves he learns while dancing to help him improve his leg play?

-Ryan, I may already know the answer but your father did this to you?

-Yes. Why?

-I'm a little surprised how easy you are doing this while you already was in my place.

-The difference is that I don't want to shot you.

Why Jaune keep asking.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Not so much. I just wanted to show some ideas I have for some training. At first I wanted to make something I see in every media I can think. From movies to animes. One of the options was to use gravity dust to make Jaune's body heavier to train his strength like in Dragon Ball, or actually make him do some chores to train while working like in Karate Kid.**

 **Then I decide to make something original since I just want to be more original possible. If my ideas would work or not I really don't know but I wanted to make Ryan help Jaune to improve since Pyrrha was the one who helped him in the original plot.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	12. Just another day 1

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **This chapter is just to fill some space between the plot, so don't expect too much.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **Vacuo – Shade Academy**

 **Training grounds**

Brawnz never felt more frustrated in his life.

He punched the punching bag with all force he could muster in his fists, trying to easy the feeling in his chest. Even if the bag was made to handle strikes from huntsmens in training, still was not enough to handle the last punch from the boy.

The bag opened and the sand starts to escape to the ground, yet Brawnz was not satisfied.

-Brawnz, that's enough. –Gwen, a girl from another recently formed team approached Brawnz to calm him down. –It's been weeks already. Just let it go.

-Let it go?! How come I can let it go when he just decide to travel to the other side of the world when we have unsolved business?! –Brawnz shouts.

- _Technically, he defeated you a couple of times already_. –Gwen thought. –Look, we can do nothing about it. It was his decision to study in Beacon.

-And threat our rivalry like was nothing?!

-He must have his reasons.

-He just ran away.

-You know that is no true! –Gwen shouts. –You two have been fighting since the first day at the school. Just because he decides to study in an academy away from Vacuo you have to act like that?

-It is not about where he is but why he decides to go!

-And you think he ran away?

-What more reason he would have to not be here? –Brawnz did not wait for an answer and left the training grounds.

Gwen sighed. She was one of the few people who actually know why Ryan decides to go to Vale, and the reason is her old friend and now partner in Shade Academy. It is not something Brawnz would understand.

For starters, he considered himself to be Ryan's rival along with Russell. She was actually surprised that Brawnz did not go after him in Vale like Russell did. However, knowledge about the reason did not make less painful for her to see Ryan go away. She also wanted nothing more than slap the good cheek of his bandaged face.

\- Ryan, if only you could see how much she misses you, I'm sure you would decide not to go. I know you wanted to move on and I know what I said, but … -Gwen crossed her arms and let a long sigh. - I did not want you to go either.

* * *

 **Beacon – Corridors**

-Who is so lazy to the point of not deliver the books back to the library? –Jaune asked as he and Ryan were carrying two piles of books which were forgotten in the cafeteria.

-Y'know, sometimes the burns in my face start to ache a little. –Ryan said, moving on to a completely different subject. –This often happens when someone is talking about me.

-Like when someone sneezes? –Jaune asked.

Before Ryan could give to him an answer, Cardin appeared in front of them in the corridors with a smile which said "I'm the greatest guy on Remnant", and knocked over the piles Jaune and Ryan were holding, most precisely, only the pile Jaune was holding.

Cardin was surprised at first but then tried again to knock over the pile in Ryan's hands, and again, and again, and again, with no success.

Losing his calm he put both his hands on Ryan's chest and giving a good push, Cardin fell on the floor, being unable to move Ryan's body a meter away. The duo did not know what to do in the situation, so Jaune just grabbed the books which were knocked over and leave with Ryan.

Cardin just growled on the floor.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

-So! -Nora began, using a spooky tone to talk. -There we were, in the middle of the night...

-It was day... -Ren corrected her after.

-We were surrounded by URSAI!

-They were Beowolves...

-Dozens of them!

-Two of them...

Only four of them were listening Nora's tale while Blake was busy with her book, and Weiss was filing her nails.

-But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!

-She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now.

-My aunt once told me that dreams sometimes try to tell something to someone. –Chocolat spoke. –Perhaps those dreams are telling you something.

-That I will become the greatest and richest huntress of Remnant by selling Ursa skin rungs?

-No, that you should stop eating candy before sleep.

Everyone chuckled a little at Chocolat's statement except for Nora who pouted her cheeks.

Chocolay may not be Pyrrha's first choice of partner but she enjoyed the company of the brunette. She is strong willed, charismatic, and funny girl. She is also very talented. While Pyrrha shows up superior in combat, something she learned when they fought in the Mistral tournament, Chocolat not only knows how to fight but also cooks and sings.

And she was able to make a friendship with Jaune. Time to time she meets with him and he welcomes her presence with a smile, a real smile, something she often no see back in Mistral. So while she was not able to become his partner, she could hang out with him when she wanted.

His partner also is a nice guy so Pyrrha knows that Jaune is in good hands. Despite Jaune's obious lack of combat skill, Ryan helped him survive the Danger Zone, and this was proof enough that Jaune could count on Ryan when the first fight of the Challenge comes.

-Ow! That hurts! –Her thoughts alongside both teams conversation were interrupted by a cry of pain. The teams turned their attention to see Cardin tugging one of the ears of a rabbit faunus. His team laughed at the poor girl's suffering. -Please stop... -The Faunus pleaded, but Cardin just keeps laughing.

-Ha! I told you they were real! -Cardin said laughing.

-What a freak! -Russell snorted.

RWBY and CNVL frowned at their behavior. Could not be seen with the book covering her face but Blake was frowning more than her friends, she wanted nothing more than jump between those jerks and the girl, and then kick their butts with strength enough to send them to space.

The worst is not matter how much painful is her cries are sounding, no one does anything to help.

As if was for Blake asking for anything to stop the leader of CRDL, one of the professors happens to enter the cafeteria. Unfortunately, some thought, it was the blind teacher who entered the cafeteria hitting his cane on the floor while walking.

The moment Fernando enters in the cafeteria, Cardin stopped pulling the girl's ear while he slowly walked through the place. Fernando made his way through the tables until he reaches Cardin, and for the surprise of the team leader and his team, Fernando grabbed Cardin by his ear, making him release the faunus as he was pushed away.

-Ow! Ow! Ow! Teach, what are you doing? –Cardin asked.

-We will have another talk about why not make fun of someone just because he is different. –Fernando said, then stopped and turns his head to the rest of the team. –Are you guys waiting for an invitation? Move!

The rest of CRDL moved in high speed past Fernando to where everyone thought his office, except for Cardin who was still being dragged by the ear until he reaches the entrance. Fernando just pointed and the team leader growled.

Once Cardin was out of the cafeteria, rabbit faunus approached the professor.

-Thank you sir. –She thanked him. –But you have permission for this kind of punishment?

-Hey! If Glynda can hit someone with her crop, I think pulling someone by the ear does not sound so bad, don't you think? –She just giggled. –Alright Velvet, now go get a meal. You don't want to go to classes with an empty stomach. -Velvet nodded and went back to her seat while Fernando frowned once he turns around. –Dove! Don't you dare! –The blind man screamed as he followed the problematic team.

While Velvet went back to her seat, teams RWBY and CNVL just chuckle before it becomes laughs at what happened to Cardin.

-Tit for tat, it seems. –Chocolat said.

-Fernando seems to be a very nice teacher. –Pyrrha said after.

-Nice? He's the best! –Ruby spoke happily. –When I got late for his class, instead of giving me detention as Oobleck did, he let me stay until later to catch with his class.

-I think he is a bit immature. –Weiss spoke after. –He can't even go through one of his classes without making a joke or two.

-I didn't though I would hear someone complain about his jokes. –Chocolat asked. –He is a very funny.

-Not to mention he kind handsome too. –Yang spoke making some of her friends raise an eyebrow.

-Yang, you don't plan to…

-Relax sis. I'm not that type of girl but doesn't hurt to look. –Yang said, remembering about the guys who look at her.

Ruby sighed in relief. The last thing she needs is her father breaking the academy just to have some talk with Yang and her teacher.

-I'm most interested in how he seems to know about everything happening around him. –Ren said. –Even being blind he knows when someone raises his hand or nod with the head.

-Hey! What if he is not blind! –That was Nora of course. –What if he just can't look directly into peoples' eyes, or he will burn them depending on how much wrong doings they made during their lives.

While Ren explained why it would not be possible for Fernando be some kind of rider who punish the wrong doers, Blake hid her smile with the book in her hands. This blind man earned some of her respect by helping a faunus without retort to violence… much violence.

Just like Chocolat said, tit for tat.

* * *

 **Staff room**

The first battle of the challenge still was going to take a while before happen, so professor Port, who was going to choose the first students to face the duo, was already looking for their first challengers.

He needs to choose carefully. He cannot choose students who will make the battle too much easy for them, neither choose students who will make the battle too hard to win, even if Glynda suggested, Pyrrha Nikos would be out of the question.

He looks into his scroll who would be the first as if was an opening act. The Challenge was an event which rarely happens, and Port was confident that Jaune and Ryan would go far, so he was a little disappointed that he was not going to choose the ones from the third fight, those were the most exciting battles. Sadly, he thought they would not make beyond the third fight, no one ever made it.

-I see you already are choosing the first combatants. –Oobleck zoomed inside the room.

-How long it make since the last Challenge? Seven years?

-Seven years and six months to be precise. –Oobleck sip some coffee before continue. –I was a little disappointed that those three did not make far the second battle.

-Very unfortunately. I was confident as well they would make far.

-So what are your thoughts about Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest?

-Mr. Forest sure has some skills behind his clumsiness but Mr. Arc needs to work on his potential. I divided between the second and the third fight. Ozpin on the other hand, thinks this will be a memorable Challenge. Only time will say if he is right or not.

Oobleck could see that Port was very excited with the Challenge. Oobleck also was. It was like the Vytal Festival but only in Beacon and with very different rules. Whatever is the reason of who come with the Challenge decide to let everyone in the school watch the battles will always be unknown for the staff, even to Ozpin.

* * *

 **Corridors**

Ryan was sure that Glynda was planning something. Why made him fight twice in a roll?

On the other hand, he may just is being a little paranoid. He just placed his revolvers back in the locker and when he was about to close it, someone pushed him inside it.

-What the…

-Surprise attack. Never fail. –Someone spoke from outside, and Ryan recognize the voice as being of Cardin. –Now, here for you a free trip to outside loser!

Cardin pressed some buttons on the locker and waited till it launched to outside. If was not for the motor of the locker, he would hear the sound of metal being rip apart. The locker flew away and Cardin laughed, but his happiness was short lived when he notices Ryan in front of him, on his knees, holding the floor.

Cardin could only stare with eyes and open wide open when notices that Ryan hold himself on the floor to not be launched with the locker.

Again, Ryan did not know what to do so he just left Cardin alone, who still was having difficult to understand what just happened, despite already knowing.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **What I made Fernando do with Cardin is less painful than anything I see someone do so far. If the author wants to torture Cardin with an OC, he should do with a Chibi version like I did. I not always do of course.**

 **Grammarly is being very useful to me, although I don't have the premium version which shows me the mistakes on the sentences I write. Next time I will do some interaction between the duo and the teams.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Just another day 2

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I wish my story focused on my OCs was so popular like this one but I know how just a little group of readers are interested in those types of stories. With that said, I quite surprise that has so many readers interested in this fic, even with some negative criticism brought by a little misunderstood, and I'm not talking about the mistake on the title.**

 **But I'm curious what you reading this think about Ryan. I did not get an answer in my OC fanfiction so I was hoping to get some from this story. I want to invest in fictional worlds and I need some criticism about the type of characters that I create. So please leave in the review what you think about Ryan so far.**

 **Enough said, to the fic!**

* * *

 **Training Arena**

The use of droids for training in the academies has become something usual make some time already. The droids were always ready to fight whenever someone needed, and they could be settle in a easy mode to grimm slayer mode, which the later was only for those who have some experience already.

For Jaune, was something between them as he trade blows with the droids as Ryan stood afar, giving to him hints about what to do against his enemy.

Shied always covering the upper part of his body, pay attention to his leg play as he dodge and blocked the attacks, and use the sword to block only if he need, those were Ryan's instructions as the blonde knight fought against the machine.

He parried the strike with the nightstick and pushed the droid away, leaving him open for a minute and Jaune did not waste this opportunity. He swung his sword in the machine's leg and making it fall down on the floor, and shoved the sword on the droid's shoulder ripping off its arm.

Feeling some sense of triumph, Jaune calmed his nerves and lowered his sword and shield, and notice too late the droid still moving. The machine kicked his leg making him stand in one knee and proceed to kick his face, making Jaune fall face fist on the floor.

Even with just one arm, the droid quickly moved on top of Jaune while he tried to recover and pointed a gun in it wrist against his face. Before the droid could shot, a shot in its head stopped him, making him roll to the left. Jaune look to his right and see Ryan pointing his revolver.

He walked over the arena and offered his hand to Jaune.

-Never let your guard down until you are sure your enemy is defeated. –Ryan said as he helped Jaune to his feet. –A thin line divides victory and defeat. So when you are closer to win you also is close to lose.

-Thank you for the advice. –Jaune said. –This comes from Chariots' mouth, right? No offense but I can't picture you saying something like that.

-Actually comes from my father.

-Now seems more likely that you thought about that advice.

They shared a short laugh and went to the locker room. Since their "dorm" did not have a shower they used the locker room to take their baths. Once they left the arena, they were surprised by both teams RWBY and CNVL.

-Hey guys! –Ruby greeted them. –What you both are doing?

-We're just training a little. –Jaune answered keeping out the fact he was defeated by the droid.

-We will go to the cafeteria to lunch. –Pyrrha said. –You both want to come with us?

-Pyrrha, they must have some school chores to do. –Weiss said, not wanting to be forced to hear Jaune once again trying some shame pick up line with her.

-We actually are free for now. –Ryan said.

-Thank you so much Ryan. –Weiss mumbled.

-Sooo… -Nora began approaching the duo and trying not being seem as if she was dying of curiosity. –Any news about the Challenge?

-So far the headmaster said nothing about it. –Ryan answered as everyone start to head to the cafeteria. –But I think first match will come soon.

-Have any idea of who you both will face in the first match? –Ren asked.

-No idea. –Jaune said.

-Just to you both know if I be chose for this, I don't pretend make the fight easy for you both. –Yang said and cracked her knuckles to emphasis her point.

-You just took the words from my mouth Xiao Long. –Weiss said after her, making Jaune scratch his cheek.

-I think it is pretty clear that if any of you be chosen to face us, we will not expect anything go easy. –Ryan said, not knowing that he was wrong about just one member of team CNVL.

Pyrrha knew that while she is in a fight, she need to do her best to win, but she did not wanted to be the responsible to makes Jaune leave Beacon… and Ryan of course. She did not forget about Ryan.

She only meet him makes a couple of weeks but already found herself liking the blonde knight, and she did not wanted to see him leave so soon. While she likes to have Chocolat as her partner, she still could be friends with him and if she does anything right, they may become something more. It was the first time she ever felt that way so she did not know exactly what to do. Normally a boy would literally throw himself at her feet but Jaune sees her as a normal girl so she knew to not expect something like that to happen.

None of her friends seemed to want go easy against Jaune if they ended up fighting against him in the Challenge… and Ryan too.

The thought worried her, especially after she saw him fighting in Glynda's class. She knew that Ryan was helping him in his training but his help will be enough?

She keeps thinking about it all the way to the cafeteria.

Once there, Pyrrha decides to keep her thoughts for herself as everyone was getting a meal, and quickly forgot about while witnessing Ryan's artistic skills with a tray of mashed potato. The one-eye gunslinger was what everyone around thought to be a sculpture of a dog sitting.

-He does that every meal he has? –Blake asked to Jaune as she watched the sculpture in front of her.

-Only sometimes. –Jaune answered. –Last week he made circus tent. –Ryan seemed to not hear his partner's statement as he went to grab some more mashed potato for his sculpture. Seeing him leaving, Jaune decides to see if his friends can help him with his little dilemma. –Guys. –Jaune called earning the attention of everyone around. –Can I ask something? –With some of his friends saying "Sure" and "I don't mind" or even nodding the head, he asked. –Any of you know why would a faunus hide his animal trait?

If some of them were really paying attention, they would have notice the bow of the black haired girl twitch a little, the rest of the group eye Jaune curious as they were trying to understand his question.

-What do you mean? –Ruby asked.

-While I and Ryan were hunting with Professor Port, he mentioned something about Ryan that I did not notice.

-And what it is? –Chocolat asked.

-Professor Port asked why Ryan was hiding his faunus trait.

-Ryan is a faunus? –The surprise tone in Blake's voice surprised her team while CNVL were surprised which what their heard.

-It is what says his transcription.

-But I did not see anything what seems a animal trait in him. –Ruby said.

-He is hiding whatever he has? –Yang asked.

-It seems so but when questioned about it he said he did not wanted to talk about it.

-He is ashamed of his faunus trait? –Blake asked.

-I don't know and I don't know if I should just ask or wait for him to tell me why he is hiding whatever animal trait he has.

Before anyone could say a word about what Jaune could do, Ryan returned with more mashed potato, and both groups decide to end the conversation, not wanting for Ryan to know he was the topic of their conversation.

-So Ryan, I heard you are faunus? –Except for Chocolat who asked bluntly making everyone look at her with eyes wide open.

-Yes.-Ryan answered focusing in make a head for his sculpture, and surprising everyone how calm he answered.

Despite everyone reactions, Chocolat keep going.

-Which type? I do not see scales so of course you're no reptile.

-I'm a stallion. –Ryan answers while putting peas in the head of his sculpture for the eyes. –And done! –Ryan declared his dog sculpture. –What do you guys think?

-It… is a nice sculpture of an Egyptian dog. –Ren said.

-It supposed to be a cat. –Ryan said bitterly resulting with the group laughing a little.

* * *

 **Combat Class**

After saying their goodbyes to the duo, both teams RWBY and CNVL went to the combat arena for Glynda's class.

The class went as normally goes, expect the duo was nowhere in the arena. This makes Pyrrha wonder where they went after the lunch was over.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

Jaune opened one of the toilet doors in the bathroom to clean, but was greeted with the vision of hell.

-Dear god! –Jaune shouts.

-What's wrong? –Ryan asked.

-Don't look in the second cabin. -Ryan looks and screamed. –I told you to not look!

School bathrooms, am I right?

* * *

Shrugging, the redhead focused in the combat happening in the arena. Ruby was showing why she was able to come to the academy two years earlier, and her opponent, who laughed at her on the beginning, felt the difference between their skills once his aura reaches the red.

Then it was over.

Glynda congratulates Ruby for the victory making the reaper leave the arena with a smile. As Ruby left the arena, Glynda looks down in her scroll, the teacher look for the next ones to battle.

-Flare Dynamite. –A girl wearing only red with a big afro hair went down to the arena as Glynda chose her opponent. –Chocolat Cream.

After hear her name, the leader of team CNVL went down to the arena ready to show what she is capable of.

Once in the arena, Flare stood with a pair of big gauntlets and Chocolat stood there with her arms behind her back. Looking at Chocolat's weapons, Ruby notices that Jaune was not the only one who seems to stick into the classical. The brunette had only a pair of desert eagles with her. One silver and one copper colored, and they did not seem to transform in something. This makes Ruby wonder if Chocolat only planned to point her guns and shot to fight.

She would soon discover after Glynda allowed the girls to begin.

Flare rushed against Chocolat with high speed, aiming a fist against her pretty face. She merely moves her head to the right, making Flare stumble ahead. Flare turns around and tried to punch Chocolat on the back of her head, surprising everyone around, Chocolat dodge the strike without even look to behind. She ducked the next two punches and side-stepped the third, and pushing Flare away with a bump of her rear.

The match keep going like that, Flare screaming and trying to hit Chocolat with her gauntlets while the brunette keep easily dodging her attacks, her arms always behind her back and the smile in her bright lips not leaving her face a second.

Flare smashed her gauntlets together making electricity start to charge in her hands. This however only makes Chocolat raise an eyebrow.

-This will change nothing you know? –Chocolat asked but Flare ignored her and charged.

The brunette just sighed and pulled out her guns for the first time since the match began. When Flare was close enough, Chocolat shot at her leg making her stumbled a little, not expecting the shot close to her leg from all the places. This did not stopped her advance as she raised her gauntlet with a open hand to grab and electrify Chocolat.

The brunette spins around her opponent and Flare her on the back of her leg, putting her on her knee. Flare tried to hit her but Chocolat dodges again and pointed one of her guns against Flare's face.

Flare frowned and tried a sweep kick but had her tight shot by Chocolat, followed by a kick in the cheek. Flare groaned on the floor and when looked up, saw the barrel of Chocolat's gun in front of her face.

Flare groaned while thought in her next course of action.

-I believe this is enough. –But Glynda turned down any plan her mind could come. –The victory goes to Ms. Cream due her excellent timing in dodging and attacking. As Ms. Cream said, turn on your gauntlets did not make any difference Ms. Dynamite, not only making you lose the element of surprise but also making you reveal more about your fighting style for your opponent. About you Ms. Chocolat, try not help your opponents in future battles, okay?

Chocolat raised an eyebrow at the statement. With her match over and hear Flare says she wants a rematch, Chocolat went back to her seat alongside her teammates. Nora was about to speak when…

-No Nora, they are just a pair of pistols. –Chocolat said.

-I didn't know future vision could be this annoying. –Pyrrha stated making Ren and Nora eye her curiously.

-Yes Ren, she said future vision. –Chocolat said before Ren could ask and turned to Pyrrha. –Annoying? Really? Some of my friends think it is fun.

-I also notice that you do not seem so surprise the fact I figured out your semblance.

-To be honest, I thought you had figured out in the tournament.

\- Not all the times only skill helps someone to reach the victory. –Pyrrha said, remembering what one of her tutors told to her.

–I'm curious, how long can you see? –Ren asked.

-It depends of my focus. If I'm fully focused, I can see at least five seconds, if not, only one. -This affirmation took Pyrrha back in the semi-finals of the Mistral Regional Tournament she last compete, when she pulled the trigger of her rifle close to Chocolat's ear. The shot so close to her ear may have made her lost the focus she had in the time. –Yep, this is what happened. –Pyrrha frowned. –Alright, I stop.

-You can see the future? –Nora asked. –Did you know if will rain tomorrow? When a surprise test will happen? How about…

-Nora. –Ren interrupted her. –She just said she could see at least five seconds in the future.

-Not only that exactly. –Chocolat said.

-What do you mean? –Pyrrha asked.

-There times I have random vision of something that eventually will happen. I not have total control of my semblance so those visions come anytime without me knowing.

-This is why you was so certain that Jaune and Ryan would return from the Danger Zone?

-Yep, I had a vision in the afternoon of the initiation, and I saw them both returning alongside professor Port.

They were surprise with their leader's semblance of course, but was the only reason they were surprise.

Chocolat Cream, the leader of team CNVL, is an Esper.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I gave most of the time to the duo so this time, I thought give some spotlight to my second OC. Next time I will make her combat scenes more longer.**

 **The name Esper I got from One Punch Man and some more fictional world and if you know what it means, then you may know a bit more of what Chocolat is capable of.**

 **While the volume 6 of the show is going better than the last two volumes, there is still a thing or two Rooster Teeth did that bothers me. I will keep my opinion limited to just that until I see the last episode.**

 **No Spoilers! Please!** _ **My brother did that and I wanted to choke him.**_

 **See you next time.**


	14. Are you ready?

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Infirmary**

-Nora, I know how you feel in about CRDL but this doesn't give you the right to break Sky's legs. –Chocolat said scolding her teammate for the obvious against the rules act.

-You say it like it was a bad thing. –Nora said not caring the damage she did to the bully.

As show above, they were in the infirmary with Yukino putting a cast in Sky's leg after a sparring match against Nora.

-So it is okay for you break the bones of someone just because you do not like him?

-No! Just if he deserves.

-So enjoy while you can, because until you start to show some self control I will ask to Ms. Glynda not put you to fight. –Chocolat stated and began to walk away from the infirmary, only to Nora fall to her knees and start to beg.

-No! Please! I will be nice, I promise! Don't let me stay out of the best class of them all!

-I already made my choice Nora. –Chocolat tried to walk away but had to drag Nora with her since the hammer wilder refused to let go of her feet.

-Please no! If I not be in combat class, Ms. Glynda will not let me watch the matches and put me in another class! I can't take another one of Oobleck's classes!

Chocolat finally stopped walking to look down at Nora's pleading eyes.

-So no more leg breaking.

-Why don't you order me to stop breathing?!

-Nora…

-Okay! Okay! –Nora agreed until whispered. –Except if they make me angry.

-Nora! –Chocolat shouted making Nora groan on the floor.

Be a leader proved to be a bit difficult to Chocolat while having Nora Valkyrie as her teammates, and she wonders how Ren was able to keep his sanity while spending time with her.

While walking back to the arena both girls spotted their favorite duo on the corridors, each one carrying boxes.

Chocolat was about to greet them but before, she gave a step to the left so Nora could not jump on her shoulders, making her fall on the floor.

-Hey guys! –She greeted them as Nora went back to her feet. –Doing something interesting?

-If you know the answer why you even ask? –Nora asked, confusing Jaune and Ryan.

Chocolat would tell to Nora not speak too much but the way both boys were acting caught her attention. Jaune seemed nervous and Ryan seemed to struggle in what to do whatever was.

-It is something wrong guys?

* * *

 **Combat Arena**

Ruby sure has some skill with her scythe. She was facing one of her classmates in a sparring match and overpowering him. Putting the blade of her scythe on the floor she kicked his stomach ending the match.

-That's enough Ms. Rose. –Glynda spoke. –You clearly is keeping your skills at your best, something you should be doing Mr. Kobold.

Kobold grunted and left the arena, followed by Ruby who sits back with her team and the rest of CNVL. Before Yang could tell how Ruby rocked in the fight, Chocolat and Nora quickly sat down with them, startling them.

-What… -Pyrrha tried to speak but Chocolat interrupted her.

-Their first match will happen next week! -It was all she said, but it was enough for everyone to understand.

-What? Already? –Ruby asked.

-Why so soon? –Pyrrha asked after.

-Well, technically they already are in the same level of our classmates. –Chocolat spoke, ignoring the scoff from Weiss. –So it is only fair for the first match start soon.

-Still seems too early if you ask to me. –Ren said. –Should they not give them some more time for them prepare themselves?

-They will face first year students. –Weiss spoke. –If they are not already ready, so it is only fair for them not be around.

-While I would not put in such blunt way… -Chocolat said. -… Weiss has a point. I'm sure the professors will gave them more time to prepare once they face any student from second year. And I believe they have nothing to worry about.

-You had another future vision? –Yang asked.

-No, it is just that they survive two days in the danger zone, so just a match against two of our classmates may not be a problem for them.

-Was told to them how the match was going to be? –Blake asked.

-One by one! –Nora answers. –The first one to lose will give the place for the other to fight, the first duo who gets two victories win.

-So will be by elimination. –Ruby said. –They know against who they will fight?

-They said the one who chose was professor Port. –Chocolat began. –But they said it would be revealed to them before their match began.

-Probably to make sure they don't come with some strategy against whoever they will face. –Ren spoke.

-Ma, I wonder who they will be. –Yang said putting her hands behind her back. –Who Port would choose to face two guys who survived the Danger Zone?

A cough took the eight teenagers off from their conversation and they all focused on a frowning Glynda Goowitch.

-Teams RWBY and CNVL. –She began. –There is something you all want to share with the class?

-Actually yes. -Chocolat spoke before ask. -With this Challenge happening in this arena, do you think we could watch their fight?

-The arena will be closed for training but the seats will be free for use. You all are free to watch the match if you all wants to, as long none of you not interrupt.

Nodding to the teacher and with the question answered, they quietly watched the matches still going on the class, they knew both Jaune and Ryan were ready for whatever they were about to face.

* * *

 **Shed**

-I AM NOT READY! I AM REALLY NOT READY! –Jaune shouts while trying to shake Ryan, who was still as a statue.

\- Jaune, try to stay calm. –Ryan said.

-How can I calm down?! The first match will happen in the next week, and once I enter in the arena everyone will suspect that I forget my transcript!

–Port told us we would choose which who of us would go first. Just let me go first and I will try tire our opponents enough for you if I end up losing.

Well, this would work. After all the practicing Jaune has made since he began his training, he thought to be good enough to take care of a tired opponent. Besides, Ryan is quite skilled himself in combat despite not liking fighting. He did not know if was luck or Port new about his transcription but be an elimination match sure would help them.

But even with the plan, Jaune doubt he would be able to handle their opponents with just some weeks of training. Now he was doubting whether he should have accepted this Challenge.

Of course, if not he would never be a huntsmen, meaning that he would never be a hero like his father. This makes him think if he even has any chance to win this Challenge. Even with Ryan's helping him in the combat and his training, the chances of them winning this are still pretty small. What chance they have against student from the third or fourth year?

Unfortunately for him, it was his only option. He needed to get stronger, but only hopes to be able to before face students from the second year, those will be a real challenge for them.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Just a small chapter to prepare for the first fight, which the chapter will be a bit longer for the battle. This however will take a while for me to write. I need to work in a chapter for one of the fictions I let without any updates make a while now.**

 **That's all folks, see you next time.**


	15. The first match

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **This note was already posted in "A Huntress and Umbra Witch". If you already gave me your answer, you don't need to answer my question.**

 **What do you think about a character dying?**

 **One of the fics I am following up has made a turnabout on the original events, and I particularly did not like how those events went. I will not enter in too much detail about it but what I can say is that the author made the characters who died in the original show live in the end. The way he used the characters and how everything wrapped on bothered me a little, but there is those who liked what they read, with a few agreeing with me.**

 **This is making me think in how is going to be when the time comes and I decide to end the life of one of the characters, making me realize that I may make the same mistake Rooster Teeth did with Pyrrha, my opinion. Make the whole scenario bad build and make most part of my readers complain about how I did everything.**

 **Also made me realize that is not easy to kill a character in a story. I will need to think about the impact that will made in the story and in the characters, but I also think that is a mistake to let a character live just because I want to see him keep living.**

 **This is kind confusing me about when I will have to or not make a tragic outcome to one of the characters. So for now, I will focus on the plot right now.**

 **Enough said. To the fic!**

* * *

General Ironwood has a very busy schedule. Being in the military, the headmaster of Atlas and occupying two chairs in the council makes him a very busy man, but when he heard from Ozpin that he made the Challenge to two students, he cleaned some space in his agenda to watch the fight from his headquarter.

It is not so usual for a headmaster proposes the Challenge, and Ironwood was curious to know why he offered to a boy who faked his transcription to his academy. Besides, since there not much people like Ryan in Atlas, he was curious to know how people like him would go against students from one of the four academies.

-Are you seeing everything James? –He heard Ozpin asks.

-The image is fine Ozpin, thank you. –Ironwood spoke from the video hologram.

-I didn't though you would have take interest in this Challenge after I show you both transcription of Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest.

-Really? I'm actually surprise that the other headmasters not are going to watch this. It is always something interesting to see, it reminds me of the time I propose the Challenge.

-I remember as well. Their second match was very interesting if I can say a word about it.

-But I'm curious, I can understand if you had made the Challenge to Forest, regardless of who is father is… -James said, remembering the few times he meet Wolf. -… but why make the Challenge to a boy who forged his transcription to your academy?

-Do you remember the Danger Zone? –James nodded, remembering that he helped to build the one in Beacon, and in Atlas as well. –They both survive an entire day there, which Mr. Jaune Arc not having enough combat skills to face the Grimms from the Zone.

-A whole day in the Danger Zone without much combat skill? Are you sure he forged his transcription?

-To tell the truth, Mr. Forest did most part of the work but under Mr. Arc's guidance. I believe they can make one of the best partners Beacon ever had.

-Brains and brawl, huh? –Ironwood knew that if both parties work together, they could become a deadly combination.

The question is can Jaune and Ryan work together like that? It was not something that was going to be seen in this match. Remembering about the details Ozpin gave to him, Ironwood heard that it was going to be an elimination match.

Seeing the situation from the duo's angle, they probably would put the most skilled to fight first so the less skilled may face a tired opponent. This would only works if the first one to fight be able to defeat his opponent, if not they are doomed.

* * *

-C'mon guys! It will already start! –Ruby shouts to her team and CNVL following behind.

-Remind me why are we going to watch their fight? –Weiss asked running after her leader.

-To show our support for them, of course. –Pyrrha said.

Weiss frowned as the rest of CNVL passed through her in the corridor with destination to the arena. Once there they were not surprise to see the place almost empty, which was strange. For what they heard, the Challenge was something that caught the attention of almost everyone in Beacon, not only the staff.

So they were surprise to see a boy sitting alone in one of the sits in the front. He had a messy black hair and was wearing glasses of the type that the lenses increased the size of the eye. In his hands, a book with stars and planets on the cover.

-Excuse me. –Ruby called and the boy turns away from his book to look to the newcomers. –What are you doing here?

-I heard about the combat that is going to happen today, and that has taken my interest.

-Any reason for this match takes your interest? –Pyrrha asked curious.

-I and one of the participants are old acquaintances.

\- Acquaintances? –Chocolat asked. –Do you know Jaune or Ryan?

\- Me and Forest met during our childhood days, so when I heard about this confrontation he would attends, I thought about check how he is going these days.

-And you are?

-Natsu Hanabi. –The boy introduced himself.

-I'm Chocolat, and my teammates Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. –Chocolat introduced herself and her team, with Ren and Pyrrha just waving while Nora made a V sign with her hands and smiling. –And the one taking the match with Ryan is Jaune.

-And I am Ruby Rose! Fearless leader of team RWBY! –Ruby introduced herself. –And my great teammate Blake, my partner Weiss, and my sister Yang.

-Is a pleasure. –Was all Natsu said.

With the introductions done, Natsu went back to read his book, Ruby and her team sat down by his side, with CNVL on the side, except for Chocolat.

-I just gonna check how Jaune and Ryan are going. –She said as she made her way to the locker room.

-I will go with you. –Pyrrha said getting up from her seat.

The girls left, leaving team RWBY, Ren and Nora alone with Natsu. Yang who was sitting besides Natsu, to not let a random boy close of her sister, leaned forward to see what he was reading.

* * *

 **Locker room**

Sweaty hands, legs shaking, unable to focus in something more than a second… yep, Jaune was nervous. The fight was going to happen soon and he could not help but fair the outcome. A single defeat means to forget his whole future as huntsman.

With his head down, his focus was on the floor and in Ryan's feet wearing his sandals.

-Why do you wear sandals? –Jaune bluntly asked, trying to find anything to get his head off from his current situation.

-What's wrong with my sandals?

-It seems to be a bit impractical during a battle.

-Not more than high heel boots… -Both boys turn their head to see Chocolat and Pyrrha appearing in the corridor. -… but I can make work.

-The ladies need something? –Ryan asked.

-We just thought in check how you both are going. –Pyrrha answered. –We know the pressure you both must be feeling right now.

-That goes without saying. –Jaune stated.

-Okay, Jaune is worried. –Chocolat said and turns to Ryan. –And how are you going, Ryan?

\- I've been better.

-That's reassuring. –Jaune commented.

-Don't let your worries take your mind before the battle. –Pyrrha spoke. –This will distract you during your match.

-But I can't help but feel worried. –Jaune spoke, hiding the fact of what will happen if he loses.

Not knowing that Pyrrha actually know, along with Ruby and Nora. But she did not spoke a word about it because of what Ryan said in the infirmary.

-You both survived the Danger Zone for an entire day, so our classmates should be piece of cake for you both.

-I guess? –Ryan asked, not knowing if this was one hundred percent right.

-C'mon! I see you fighting, so I know that you will just do fine. –Chocolat stated. –And Jaune… Jaune is… well, you know… uhhh, Pyrrha a little help please? –The brunette asked and hearing Jaune groan.

-What Chocolat means is… just stick with your strategy and we know that you both will win. – The redhead stated, knowing that Ryan was good enough to defeat the first opponent and at least tire the second one, something that Jaune was hoping as well.

Even with their little plan, Jaune rather fight together with Ryan during the match than go one against one. At least with the gunslinger he could work together to compensate his low combat experience.

Two in sync exceed one in perfection, right?

They may have a chance to fight together if they reach the second match, for now if Ryan loses, Jaune will have to show the result of his training.

-Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest, the match is about to start. –Come the voice of Ozpin. –Please enter in the arena you both.

-I guess we don't have time to whine. –Ryan spoke.

-Whine about what? –Jaune asked.

-I don't know. My older brother sometimes says that before doing something. –Ryan answered and both girls giggled at their interaction.

-Wait, one more thing. –The brunette called and leaned forward Jaune and gave a quick peck in his cheek, surprising both him and Pyrrha. Then she turns to Ryan, pressing her lips on his good cheek, making his face go red as Jaune. –For good luck. –She said with a wink making both boys blush even more.

They turn their back for the girls and start to walk to the arena, moving like robots for not expecting the action from the brunette while Pyrrha stood a bit uncomfortable for her partner give a kiss to the blonde.

-The only woman to ever kiss me like that was my mother. –Jaune said.

-That's a bit depressing. –Ryan commented which earned a little push from Jaune.

As they enter in the arena both girls stood in the corridor, watching them leave.

-C'mon. Let's go back to our seats. –Chocolat spoke getting Pyrrha out of her train of thoughts.

-O-oh, right.

* * *

 **Back to the arena**

They enter in the arena, but not sign of their opponents. They probably will come alongside professor Port. They both turn to see their friends sheering for them. Ryan looks to both teams for a brief moment and look back to ahead, then his eye widened and look back at the seats, this time focusing his attention to Natsu with a surprise expression.

Jaune took notice of this and asked.

-Do you know him?

-You could say that. –Ryan said and before Jaune could ask what he meant by that, the voice of professor Port called.

-I glad to see you both here in the arena! –The mustachioed professor began as he approached the center of the arena along with two of his students. -Some actually run away from the fight. It seems that Glynda owns me a very expensive beefsteak. –And with this statement it was confirmed that Glynda thought little of the duo.

The blonde teacher sitting in the seats alongside the other teachers and the headmaster frowned. While Port keeps snickering toward Glynda, Jaune look to both students who will be his and Ryan opponents.

The first one had an appearance that screamed bad boy from head to toe. With messy brown hair, leather jacket, ripped jeans and boots. In his back a blue and red spear with black bands tied close to the blades.

The other was a very different individual. He was taller as Cardin Winchester but wear nothing than a pair of pants and boots. In his head, a samurai helmet with a single horn similar to a rhino.

-They will be our opponents? –Jaune asked just to be sure.

-Allow me to introduce you both to Skyward… -Port says gesturing to the spear wilder. -… and Reddohon! -Then gestured to the big guy.

-It's nice to meet you both. –Ryan said as he reaches his arm for a handshake.

-You smell like defeat. –Reddohon scoffed.

-And sportsmanship is out of question, it seems. –Ryan stated bitterly.

-Come on now. Let's not get so harsh here. You all will be only opponents, not enemies. –Port says. –As you four know, this match makes part of the Challenge both Jaune Arc and Ryan Forest are currently going. I not only choose who are their opponents but also decide how this match will be fought, by elimination! So who will be the first combatants? –Port asked.

The duo nodded to each other and Ryan stepped ahead, followed by Reddohon.

In the seats, the teams RWBY and CNVL they were anxious for the match to begin. But also took the opportunity to study the duo's adversaries.

-The big one is not the guy Weiss defeated last week? –Ruby asked.

-I remember of him very well. –Weiss began. –He is just muscles, no brain. Because of that was easy to deal with him with my fighting style.

-And the one with spears face Pyrrha a month ago. –Yang stated.

And now Pyrrha wished she could give a tip about Skyward's fighting style for the duo, those spears can be very problematic. But she remembers Glynda's warning about not interrupt the fight and she do not think they will allow her to speak before the fight began.

-They don't seem to be teammates. –Ren commented, noticing that the duo's opponents were not from the same team.

-So students from different teams can fight together? –Yang asked.

-Only if they want to, I think. –Chocolat spoke. –I think if the match be fought as a team, they may or may not accept make part of the Challenge if they fight alongside someone they can work together.

-But there times that they will not be able to fight alongside their teammates. –Weiss stated. –This may prove be a good exercise for them, if they want to.

-Whaaat?! –Ruby asked. –But I want to always fight together with my team!

-There times that will be not possible, Ruby. –Chocolat commented.

As Chocolat tried to calm down her fellow team leader, Pyrrha thought about what was just spoken. The Challenge may also test the duo's team work, meaning that even if they fight together next time, they may be in disadvantage if their opponents have better team work than them.

Back to the arena, Jaune and Skyward left the center to give the fighters space to fight. Ryan stood still but raised an eyebrow seeing Reddohon putting an armor that covered only his shoulders and arms.

Port was not so far from them with his arm raised, ready to begin the first of the five fights that will decide the future of Jaune as a huntsman… and Ryan. Don't forget about Ryan. Both teams leaned a bit, looking forward the beginning of the battle.

-Alright, let's the match… Begin! –Port lowered his arm as the match officially began.

Like an angry animal, Reddohon roared and rushed against Ryan. The gunslinger stood still and Jaune was about to shout to him move out of the way, it was when Ryan sidestepped Reddohon and kicked the back of his knee, making him stumble and fall on the floor.

The big guy was unfazed with his fall and rushed again against Ryan. This time the gunslinger put a feet in Reddohon's helmet and stepped down, making his face meet the concrete of the floor.

Reddohon rushed for the third time and Ryan got ready counter his assault, only to be surprise when once closer of Ryan, Reddohon raised both his arms and brought down wanting to crush the gunslinger. Ryan acted quickly and held both his big arms, stopping his first attack, the second one come when Reddohon brought his head back and headbutt Ryan right in his forehead with force.

Ryan's body arched releasing his opponent's arms, and Reddohon did not waste the chance to bring his arms down again. Ryan also took advantage of the attack to roll back, making his opponent hit and break the floor.

Ryan was sitting on the floor, with his back turned to his opponent and rubbing his forehead, making his friends look at him with incredulous face.

- _He's full of openings_. –Pyrrha thought. – _He let his guard down a lot, and seems to not have much equilibrium. Not to mention he is letting his blind spot for his opponent to take advantage of it!_

Where the professors were sitting, Glynda alongside the others were thinking the same thing. After seeing Ryan fight during the sparring matches, the blonde teachers come to the conclusion that his fighting style was a complete contradiction.

Despite his skills, Ryan is clumsy and has no moderation in his movements. Time by time, Glynda saw him around the academy falling in the stairs, hitting the head somewhere, letting objects fell from his hands and more.

Yet, he seemed to know when to make the right movement and not waste an opening presented to him. Glynda tried to understand how come someone can fight like that but could not find any answer for that.

Back to the arena, Ryan notices the shadow of his opponent and roll to the left, laying on his back. Reddohon raised his feet to stomp Ryan's head, and he just rolled away again while giving screaming. Next he rolled away from a punch strong enough to stuck the fist on the floor. Who thought Reddohon was stuck, he just ripped away the concrete around his fist to hit Ryan who rolled away once more.

Ryan was back in his feet and Reddohon roared while delivering a punch against his opponent. Ryan holds the arm by the wrist and sends his opponent to the floor with a judo throw. Reddohon seemed confused for a moment before go back to his feet.

On his knee, Reddohon got ready to rush at Ryan but found the gunslinger nowhere to be found, all because Ryan was standing behind him. It was an old trick he uses but never fails before. Reddohon looks around his body looking for his opponent but as his blind spot moved, Ryan followed always standing away from Reddohon's sight.

Everyone watching the fight was actually surprise with the trick.

Suddenly Reddohon was surprised by the arms wrapping around his waist and the big student was lifted from the floor and had his helmet stuck on the floor once Ryan uses a suplex against his opponent. Reddohon get his helmet out of the floor and the horn is hold by Ryan who threw him to the opposite side.

Reddohon was getting annoyed. Punching the floor, he roared again and rushed at high speed against Ryan, and surprising everyone by shoving his own face on the concrete, breaking the way and removing his head from below throwing pieces of concrete against Ryan.

Caught by surprise, he nearly not rolled out of the way when the pieces of debris came in his direction. Once in his feet the horn of his opponent's helmet was already inches from his face. He was able to get hold of the horn before it opened a hole in his head, stopping Reddohon's offensive.

The bigger students was surprised that someone smaller than him was able to hold him in the place. Seeing that his opponent's arms were busy, Reddohon tried to punch Ryan who blocked with one of his knees. Reddohon tried uses his other arm but the result was the same.

Reddohon keep punching Ryan and he keep blocking all the strikes with his knees until he get hold of his opponent's fist with his feet, his sandal on the floor. Putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder, Reddohon tried to get rid of the boy holding him in the place, wondering how someone smaller than him was holding him in the place.

Ryan take advantage he was distracted and gave a jump, spinning his body midair along with Reddohon's and throwing him again on the floor, this time with his back on the floor. Reddohon roared and smashed the floor around him, angered. He forgot about his early strategy and went to punch after punch.

Ryan dodge each one, letting some frightened screams as he dodges the fists aimed to his face and chest.

It was not the first time both teams RWBY and CNVL heard Ryan screaming while dodging someone's attacks but each time they heard it, they wonder if this is the same boy who survived alongside Jaune in the Danger Zone.

Reddohon was not different from an angered beast. His moves have less moderation than Ryan's, anyone watching doubt that he was seeing anything that was not Ryan at this point. A proof of that was when the last punch was thrown, Ryan ducked and the fist was trapped in the wall. Ryan was lying on his back and used his leg to hit the arm that was aiming to his head.

Reddohon screamed in pain holding his arm and notices too late a foot coming to his face. The force of the kick was strong enough to send him flying away some meters and land hard on the floor.

Ryan was back to his feet and removing some dirty of his clothes when he heard Reddohon roaring like a wild animal, punching the floor for being the only thing he could hit with his fists.

-I'LL CRUSH YOU! –He roared and rushed once again against Ryan, this time also using his arms like a rhino running.

-I felt that you are a bit tense. –Ryan spoke as Reddohon approached. –Maybe you should take easy during yoUR…! –He shouts jumping Reddohon's headbutt, rolling over his body and landing behind him.

Reddohon moved his arm to try hits Ryan who ducked the incoming arm, the sidestepped the fist coming from above and landed on the floor, making some cracks on the concrete. Ryan was once again surprised when Reddohon removed his arm from the floor with a huge piece of concrete in his hand that he used to smash Ryan. Putting both his arms like an X, the piece of concrete thrown at his body was reduced to debris and Reddohon sent his feet straight on Ryan's stomach, finally landing a hit against him and sending him flying back at the center of the arena.

Ryan rolled on the floor while speaking nonsense until stopped looking at the roof. His eyes widened when he saw Reddohon falling down ready to crush Ryan below his feet. Ryan recovered quickly and raised his legs, kicking his opponent on the stomach and sending him flying away once again.

Reddohon crushed on the floor with an artery hidden below his helmet. This time he did not lose time and rushed at the same time he roared after Ryan, throwing punch after punch against his opponent. Ryan dodges every hit from his opponent, this time more easily since Reddohon's movement become more predictable.

He keep throwing punches blindly, desperately trying to get Ryan, his breath become ragged, his forehead was sweating and his movement were slowing down, but this did not stopped him from keep trying.

Eventually, his moves were more like he was just stretching his muscles and he fell on his knee, taking deep breathes and making a puddle with his own sweat. Even raise his head was taking all he have. Once Ryan enter in his line of sight, he raises his arms and try to reach him, only to fall face first one the floor.

Ryan slowly approached him, watching how his opponent down from tiredness, suddenly reaching an arm to Ryan who gave a kick on Reddohon's face, making him go down for sure.

-Why do they always try this? –Ryan asked.

-This ends the first match. –Port spoke as he approached. –It seems that Reddohon's wildly approach was not match for Ryan's skills. This is something must be told to him once he awakes, until them, let's continue with the Challenge, shall we?

Yukino alongside a boy with white hair appeared in the arena, with the boy getting Reddohon from the floor and carrying him out of the arena.

-Idiot. –Skyward muttered seeing his big classmates being carried away.

-Now, Skyward it is your turn.

Skyward ignored the nurse passing by him and went to the center of the arena where Ryan and Port were waiting.

The teams RWBY and CNVL could feel some relief if the next opponent was not Skyward. Unfortunately the day the duo was busy with other school chores, Skyward offered to fight against Pyrrha, and while was not able to defeat the champion they knew that the match was not going to be as easy Reddohon.

-If only I could give them some tips. –Pyrrha muttered seeing Skyward walk to the center of the arena.

-Are you ready Skyward? –Port asked.

-You bet that I am. –He answered.

-So I hope that you still have energy to make this an interesting match, Mr. Forest. –Port commented before raise his arm. –Alright! The second match shall now… begin!

Port gave sign to the match start.

Ryan's eye widened when Skyward moved in blind speed and nearly did not have time to hold one of the spears that his opponent swung to cut down his shoulder.

-What the…? –Ryan then notices something else, his shoulder was freezing.

Skyward swung his second spear and Ryan rolled away from the attack, but once he was back to his feet, he went in panic and seeing the red spear on fire.

-Fire… -Jaune commented with slow voice, remembering about an important fact regarding his partner, and this also made him feel panic. –Why did have to be fire?

Back at the arena, Skyward jumped high and threw the red spear against Ryan who rolled away but once he was back in his feet, had to avoid the blue spear wing against his head. Skyward took the red spear back during Ryan's dodge and aimed to his feet, but Ryan was able to give a small jump and avoid the red spear, and give a kick against Skyward who used the blue spear to block the attack.

The kick was strong enough to push Skyward away and different from the last match, Ryan actually moves against his opponent. But once Skyward cut the floor in front of him, making a small fire wall, Ryan stumbled in his own legs and fell on his butt.

Skyward raised an eyebrow. He just wanted to distract him but seemed to take a different effect. Not that he complained and shoved his red spear on the fire wall, aiming to Ryan's face. The gunslinger was able to grab the blade of the spear with his feet and hold in place, but his legs were trapped together by ice from the blue spear.

Skyward jump ahead and tried to pierce Ryan's aura with the blue spear, but he broke free from the ice and decide to dodge the spear, not wanting to have his hands frozen. But once in his feet, he slipped down with the ice on the floor. The red spear come and he had to cover his face with his arms to block the attack, but groaning at the burning feeling in his left arm. The ice spear come down and he kicked away, making it hit the floor above his head and frozen the floor above his floor. Ryan kicked Skyward's leg and his stomach making him roll backwards. He was in his knee and put both spears like an X to block a punch from Ryan strong enough to push the weapons away and gave Ryan opening for a punch on Skyward's face.

He went flying back but landed on his feet, clashing both his spears and sending an ice spike flying in Ryan's direction. This made the gunslinger finally pull out his silver revolver and reduces the ice spike to pieces that melted in the floor.

-He finally pulled his guns. –Pyrrha spoke.

\- Why he didn't that before? –Ruby asked.

\- Frankly, what does he have in his head? –Weiss asked.

-Probably he did not wanted to show too much what he can do. –Ren said. –It is an elimination match, meaning that his second opponent would watch the first fight, and come to a way to counter attack his fighting style.

-But it just a pair of guns. –Nora commented. –It really has much to show?

-Every weapon may be something else in the right hands. –Ren answered. –Each one of our weapons has something more than can be seem. Ryan's guns may not be different.

-But what his guns would have that is different from any else? –Yang asked.

Back to the arena, Ryan spins his revolver with his index finger as he waited for Skyward's next move, and there is the fact he did not wanted to approach his opponents while he swung his red spear.

As if the fate just spit in his face, Skyward decide to spin the red spear before swung his weapon sending flying an arc of fire. Normally, the bullet would go through the fire this big, yet Ryan pulled his black revolver and pulled the trigger.

Once the bullet went through the arc of fire, the flames dissipate in midair. Skyward's eyes widened and put his spears like an X to block the incoming bullet. When the bullet collides with his weapons, he was surprise with the force behind the shot. His spears hit his own chest and he nearly went flying away, but just almost stumbled in his own feet.

Seeing the risk of blocking the shots of his revolvers, he rushed against Ryan with his spears ready. And Ryan seeing that Skyward was after him, he put his revolvers back to the holsters. This action made both teammates wide their eyes.

-Why did he put back his guns? –Ruby asked.

None of them had time to get an answer when Skyward jumps high in the air spinning the red spear above his body. As his focus was on the ring of fire above his opponent, Ryan's legs tremble. He could have dodged the incoming strike, but out of fear Ryan just revealed another of his tricks.

The red spear came down, and hit his target, but Skyward was surprise to see Ryan with his arms crossed above his head, not by the fact he was blocking but with the solid concrete around his arms from his wrists to his fist.

-What the… -Was all Skyward was able to speak before felt the air leave his lungs with a kick on the stomach.

This time he went flying back but shoved both his spears on the ground. Focusing in what was ahead of him, his eyes widened seeing the concrete fist coming to his face. The fist almost connected to his face, and Ryan something freeze his feet. Skyward moved to behind Ryan and cut his back with the red spear, followed by a cut with the blue spear, covering with ice part of his back.

Skyward raised an eyebrow as Ryan broke free from the ice on his feet and gave a kick that was blocked with both spears, freezing his ankle. Skyward moved the red spear, fire floated with the swing that made Ryan fall in his rear. Skyward swung his spears trying to get Ryan who was just backing away like a victim crawling away from a murderer.

-What's wrong with Ryan? –Pyrrha asked.

-He seems… frightened. –Ruby spoke next.

-My focus is in something else. –Weiss stated.

-What do you mean? –Ruby asked.

-Did you guys notice his red spear sometimes seems to fail to release its fire?

Back at the arena, Skyward stuck his shirt on the floor with the red spear but as Weiss just stated, nothing happened. This made Skyward confused but he needed to focus on the fight, shoving the spear against Ryan who got it with both his feet and kicked it away.

Ryan rolled and was on back on his feet, but gave a frightened scream when Skyward, with his red spear back in his hand, made a ring of fire right in front of him. With Ryan back sitting on his rear Skyward brought the red spear down only to hold the blade with his hand. With his hand covered, flames spread from between the finger, his eye widened and with a scream he just threw away the spear with Skyward still holding. Not paying attention to where he threw his opponent's weapon, Skyward landed next to the blue spear.

He gave a vertical swing with the blue spear sending flying an arc of ice against Ryan who still was trembling on the floor. The ice made contact with his back freezing again. This took Ryan out of his trance and he turns around to confront Skyward, but screamed again and rolled away as an arc of fire almost hit him.

-My spear is working, so why fire doesn't come out when I hit him? –Skyward asked to himself before turn his focus on Ryan. –And his guy is for real?

Ryan recovered quickly and was back to his feet, but was breathing hard. Skyward ignored that and rushed against him and Ryan answered by smashing his fist covered with concrete on the floor, causing a small earthquake, enough to make Skyward stumble with the trebling below his feet.

Ryan did not waste time and even with his hands covered with concrete, he rushed in high speed against Skyward, aiming a fist to his face that was parried and he answered by swinging his blue spear. Ryan blocked and gave a kick that Skyward blocked, with effort, and sends his own kick. Ryan blocked with his knee and head butt Skyward. The spear wilder almost fell on his back but he used his spear to hold and push himself and attack Ryan with a knee on his stomach, but receive a hard punch on his face.

Skyward stumbled back and with eyes widen, he parried Ryan's strikes with his spears while stepping back with each attack he blocked.

 _-He's strong!_ –Skyward strong while parrying another punch.

But something popped on his mind.

Using the momentum Skyward shoved his blue spear near Ryan's left feet. The floor there froze and Ryan had his feet trapped on the floor. But compared to the other times he froze the feet of his opponents, there did not have as much ice as his past battles.

Putting two and two together, he figured out.

The red spear come from above and Ryan pushed the weapon away and punched Skyward who blocked his punch with both his spears. The punch sends him back a little but he seemed not affected by the attack at all.

-You can absorb dust. –Skyward spoke making Ryan's eye widen in surprise. – Even if you are afraid, you have no problem in absorbing fire, but seem to take more time to absorb ice.

Now Skyward knows about his semblance, and his fear of fire.

-H-he can absorb dust? –Weiss asked. –I can't believe that a semblance like that even exists!

-This can give to him a huge advantage against those who mainly uses dust to fight. –Pyrrha commented.

-It is not fair! –Nora complained.

-Not fair? –Asked Chocolat.

-She can only absorb electricity. –Ren answered before focus on something else. –But there is the problem that he takes more time to absorb ice.

-And he seems to be a bit uncomfortable with fire. –Chocolat commented.

Back to the arena, Ryan now was the one dodging and blocking as Skyward swung both his spears. The concrete of Ryan's hands start to crumble apart with each attack he blocked.

-What is the use of those guns if you are not going to use them?! –Skyward asked after bring down both spears only to be hold by Ryan.

Instead of answer, Ryan just threw him back. Skyward rolled on the floor and was forced to get down to not be kicked in the face. Ryan with his back to Skyward and turns around to give two electrified tornado kicks against his opponent. The first was blocked but got both spears used away and received the second kick right on the face.

Skyward shoved the red spear against Ryan and he pushes away with his leg and shoving the blade on the floor. This action drew Skyward close enough to be punched on the face. As he stumbled back, Ryan pulled out his black revolver and surprising everyone by throwing his weapon to his opponent!

Instinctively Skyward went to grab the revolver and felt the weight of the gun pull his arm down along with his body. Ryan immediately rushed forward and gave an uppercut in Skyward's chin. He went flying as the revolver slips from his hand and with a loud "Thump" fall on the ground.

Skyward shoves both his spears on the ground and land on his feet while remembering of the weight he just felt in his hand.

 _-That revolver is heavier than my spears together!_ –He thought. _–It is because of that he is not using his revolvers? But it seemed that he could handle the kickback just fine!_ -With his focus back to his opponent, Skyward sees Ryan charging some electricity in his body? _–What? He can store dust in his body too? It is how he covered his hands with concrete?_

Hitting both fist on the floor, electricity spread through the arena. Skyward got his spears out of the floor and shoved back the blue one to use as a pole vault and leapt from the floor as electricity spread below him.

Once his feet touches the floor again, Skyward leapt again, put both ends of his spears together, and starts to spin vertically in high speed while his spears shot fire and ice. Ryan was forced to jump aside and Skyward passed through him. But as a ball once hits the wall and went back, forcing Ryan dodges again.

Skyward ceased the spinning for a moment only to turn around to Ryan's direction and start spinning again.

As Ryan keeps dodging Skyward's attack, Jaune was sweating bullets. Skyward was not only going toe to toe against his partner but also was using his weakness against him! Now he was worrying about their plan not work with Ryan being afraid of fire, and even if Ryan tires Skyward, Jaune was having doubts if he could take him down.

The same could be said of the teams RWBY and CNVL. While tire Skyward would help Jaune if Ryan loses, some of them were having doubts if Jaune could face the spear wilder.

Back to the arena, Ryan still was dodging the spinning attack and did not seem that Skyward was going to stop so soon. Seeing no other choice he decides to use the rest of the dust stored in his body, but was not going to be electric dust.

Skyward approached his opponent still spinning until he meet something akin to a immobile object, with the blades crashing against really hard, a shockwave was created and stopping his attack.

Looking to just what he hit, Skyward was surprise to see Ryan covered with a strange armor made of concrete. His wrists, ankles were covered with concrete and on his back something similar to a turtle shell but made of stone.

Everyone eyes widened seeing in what he just did, not expect that the gunslinger could just create a armor out of blue.

Now what he had a new armor, he surprised everyone even more by just assuming a position that covered his entire body. After that, he did not move a muscle.

Skyward took the chance to charge against him and unleashed a barrage of attacks, ice and fire covering the air around them as the spear wilder keep with his attacks, not stopping until the armor was broken like last time.

Jaune was becoming even more nervous as Skyward's strikes keep going.

The floor around Ryan was being covered in ice, slowly melting due the heat of the fire caused by the red spear, but froze after immediately after the attack of the blue spear. Skyward's attacks didn't seem to be stopping. He remembers that the same type of earth covered Ryan's hands early, so if he just need to make a opening in this rock shell of his. He just needed to keep attacking.

Then he notices… Ryan really was not moving a muscle since he protected himself with that armor.

It has no need to say that Skyward starts to suspect his lack of actions.

- _He thinks that I will fall for the same trick that moron of Reddohon fell?_

With that in mind, Skyward gave a jump back, taking distance from him to Ryan. Holding his spears, still together, he waited for whatever Ryan was planning. If Ryan was not going to do anything, he could see a small opening in his defense.

The suspense actually was getting on both teams and Jaune. They all leaned forward a bit. Curious about what was going to happen next.

Skyward waited and waited but Ryan did not move a muscle yet. Seeing that he was not going to do anything, he took the first move. The red spear ignited and he aimed at the rock shell in front of him.

With a war cry, the spear went flying in high speed with the point of the blade aimed to the little opening in the defense. When the blade of the spear was inches from Ryan, his concrete armor just explode and something in flames just went after Skyward faster than his spear.

Skyward could only get a glimpse of Ryan, his body leaving a trail of flames behind as he run after Skyward with his fist ready. The fist made contact with the chin, and Ryan leapt from the floor pushing Skyward's body out of the floor, hitting with such force that Skyward's grey aura was visible for a moment before disappear from his body.

The movement caught everyone by surprise more than when Ryan covered himself with that earth armor. He just moved from a spot on the arena to another in just a second!

Ryan's feet touch the floor the same time Skyward hit the ground. The spear wilder was not moving and Ryan was on his knee breathing heavily. He really not likes fire.

Everyone in the arena, even those who were not interested in the Challenge at first, watched with eyes wide open.

Ryan won! Both battles!

-He won… -Ruby spoke with a smile.

-He won! –Chocolat spoke louder, followed by the cheers of her teammates and friends.

* * *

As Ozpin heard the duo's friends cheering their victory, he thought about the fight he just watched.

-Most impressive. –He heard Ironwood speak. –This is the first time I see someone win both fights in an elimination match.

-He sure has talent to be a great fighter. –Ozpin stated.

-But I admit that I am a little disappointed to not be able to see Jaune Arc in action this time.

-There will be the next match for you to see.

-Sure something interesting will come from this Challenge.

-And why you say that James?

-I don't know. I just felt. –Was all Ironwood said before end the transmission.

-So James also can see that, hum? –Ozpin spoke to himself. –I wonder why we felt that.

* * *

Back to the arena, Jaune rushed to his partner.

-Ryan… you were amazing. –If Ryan was not in his knee trembling, he would have notice something strange on the tone of Jaune's voice, but Jaune was able to see something wrong in Ryan. –Uh, Ryan? Are you alright?

-I-I'm fine. I just need to keep trembling a bit.

-It was because you covered yourself with fire? Speaking of which, how did you do that?

Before Ryan could answer, Port approached.

-What magnificent match, Mr. Forest! –Port loudly stated. –I choose them both as one to be the muscle and the other to be the speed, and you was able to outmatch them both! Ozpin sure made no mistake in proposing the Challenge for you both!

-Thank you for confirm that Port. –Spoke Ozpin as he approached them. –And now, I'm proud to say that both Mr. Arc and Mr. Forest passed to the second round of the Challenge. And before we part away already I must ask, are you feeling alright, Mr. Forest?

-I'm fine. Just need to tremble a little.

-Don't ask. –Jaune spoke.

* * *

 **Locker room**

Once Ryan stopped trembling, he and Jaune went to the locker room where both teams RWBY and CNVL were waiting for them.

-Congratulation guys! –Ruby spoke first. –I knew you both could make it!

-You mean "Ryan" could make it.

-Weiss. –Chocolat hissed, and the heiress just huffed.

-So, the next round, huh? How you both are feeling? –Yang asked.

-As I just won in the lottery. –Jaune answered.

-Excuse me. –Spoke an unfamiliar voice to Jaune. Ryan looks to who spoke and see Natsu approaching him. –Apologies for interrupt but I need to have a small talk with Ryan, if is not problem.

-Speaking to Ryan? –Nora asked.

-It is okay. I talk to you guys later. –Ryan said as he walked out of the locker room with Natsu.

-I must admit, I was worried when he covered himself with that armor. –Blake spoke once Ryan was out.

-You were watching? –Yang asked. –I could swear that you was more interested in your book than in the fight.

-Maybe at first. –Was all Blake said.

-So, you guys want to celebrate? –Ruby asked.

-I would love Ruby, but I just want to rest a little. –Jaune said as he also left the locker room.

-Rest, but he didn't fight. –Nora stated.

-I felt that something is wrong with him. –Pyrrha said.

-Why do you say that? –Nora asked.

-The way he approached Ryan in the arena. –Chocolat answered, also noticing something strange with the knight. –Despite the fact they just went to the next stage of the Challenge, he did not seemed so happy about it.

With that spoke, both teams start to wonder what got in Jaune.

* * *

 **Later in that day**

 **Headmaster Office**

After contacting the Arc family to give the news about Jaune passing the first round of the Challenge, which makes his father jump with joy, Ozpin used all his will to contact Wolf and give to him the news about Ryan.

-If you like to waste your time be my guest, but don't drag me along.

-Always a pleasure to talk to you Mr. Forest.

-Can't say the same. –Wolf commented before drink something. –So, you gonna send my son back to Vacuo already?

-Actually, he just won the first match of the Challenge.

-Good, more time away from me.

Wolf could easily win the prize of the biggest son of a bi**h Remnant ever seem. Remember about something Port spoke with him some days ago, Ozpin gave a long sigh before asks.

-Mr. Forest, I am actually afraid to ask, but you know that your son is a faunus, right?

-I know.

-And you know why he is hiding his animal trait?

-He is not hiding anything. –Ozpin raised an eyebrow and then, both he and Wolf stared to each other for a couple of seconds until the old gunslinger spoke again. –And you want an explanation, right?

-If possible. –Ozpin answered before give a sip on his mug.

-He had a tail, but it was torn from him.

For the first time in years, Ozpin was so surprised to the point of spit out the coffee he was drinking.

-S-someone tore off your son's tail?

-Did I stutter? And no, it was not me.

It seems that even being a bastard, even Wolf has his limits. But still, he was surprised. It was not the first time he heard something like this happening, but the last time he heard that happening was a long time ago, before the war end.

Remembering a thing or two about faunus physiology, Ozpin tried to ask.

-So the motive he seems so uncoordinated is because…

-He is missing something that gives him balance.

-Wolf, you are his father. How come you let this happen?

-Letting happen.

-Wolf…

\- Wolf, do this! Wolf, do that! Wolf, you have to do it! Wolf! Wolf! WOLF! Everyone has to blame ME for whatever has wrong with that lad! Do you think I wanted to let the boy be kidnapped if I knew everyone would complain to me!?

-Kidnapped?

\- And you ignored all my complains and heard just that part, right?!

-What happened to him when he was kidnapped?

-If you are going to ignore me, then go ask that tin man about it.

-James? What the general… -Ozpin tried to ask but Wolf cut off the transmission before he could end his sentence.

So James has something to do with whatever happened to Ryan's tail? It is related with the fact Wolf did not know who unlocked his son's aura? The burns on his face also have something to do with this? Is that why he is afraid of fire?

And yes, Ozpin notices.

It seems he will have some talk with James later.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

-So, any of them know about us? –Natsu asked to Ryan.

They both were walking alone in the courtyard after Natsu asking to talk to him alone.

-Not yet.

-Yet? You plan to talk?

-He's my partner. I can't keep this secret from him much longer.

-Was told to us not say a word about this to anyone.

-Yes, and commander Diamond said I was going to enjoy live with my father. –There was no way Natsu could have not notice the bitter tone in Ryan's voice. –Some keep asking to me why I did not unlock his aura when I could, but…

-Since you not know what kind of effect could have in his aura, you decide to not do it. –Natsu answered and Ryan nodded. –You are right about not doing. We are not the same since our childhood.

-You not called me just to talk about the old times, do you?

-No. It just there just a few like use that I am more comfortable speaking with someone like me. There a few more that chose death.

This statement made Ryan stop his walk, and made him wonder how come he did not end up like them.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **For the sake of the plot, I gave in this chapter** **more focus on Ryan, meaning that following chapter will focus more on Jaune. Now it will take some time for the next match of the Challenge but it doesn't mean that they will not enter in some combat in the span between every match.**

 **Every match also will be big as this chapter is, but will be different from this match, of course. I will try make the next fight scenes better so it take as long as this chapter to write.**

 **That's all folks, see you next time!**


	16. Him and me

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Library**

Blake did not take Ryan to the type of someone who enjoys books.

When she arrived in the library, she was surprised to see the gunslinger of the duo sitting in one of the tables with a book in his hand.

She wouldn't mind his presence at all if he was so similar to his partner. They are both good guys but judging by the way Jaune interact with Weiss, it would be somewhat challenging to have a normal conversation with Ryan.

But she was more surprise than see him in the library more than the fact for the first time since the school year began, Ryan was alone without Jaune with him.

She remembers about after the match was over that Jaune not seemed so happy about their victory.

While she was curious about their situation, she decides to let the duo's problems for the duo only. Whatever is the problem, she knows that is not something so bad to the point of putting them in some serious problem.

With that in mind, she got her books and went to read and later probably, only probably make some conversation with the gunslinger.

* * *

 **Corridors**

He should be happy.

They went to the next phase.

He now has more time to get ready.

And yet, Jaune was not feeling alright about this, something Ruby and Chocolat notices.

Both team leaders went to the cafeteria to hang out a little, and it was when they found Jaune sitting alone while poking the sandwich in his tray with a fork. Seeing him alone they went to make him company, only if he wanted of course.

Seeing that something was bothering him and he did not know exactly why he was feeling like that, Chocolat suggested to Jaune have a word with Mr. Minuano, with Ruby agreeing after hearing that the blind samurai sometimes acts as a counselor for the students.

With nothing to lose, he decides to give a try and speak with Mr. Minuano.

Knocking the wood, Jaune notices the door was open and sitting not in a chair but in his own desk was Minuano, completely unmoving.

-Mr. Minuano? –Jaune asked but received no answer. –Mr. Minuano, are you alright?

Jaune approached the blind man and wave his hand in front of his sunglasses, but no response come from the blind man.

He touches his sunglass slightly and Fernando raise his head, scaring Jaune.

-Hmm. I fell asleep again. -He got of his glasses and rubs his eyes. -Good that Glynda didn't see me sleeping or else. Do you need something Arc?

Jaune's eyes widened.

-How did you know it was me?

-They served chicken nuggets on the breakfast. –Fernando pointed out. –Your breath is smelling.

Jaune chuckled nervously before speak.

-I'm… having a problem…

-What kind of problem?

Taking a deep breath, Jaune started from the beginning.

-Yesterday, after Ryan and I won the first match of the Challenge, I've been feeling a little down.

-Feeling down? Why?

-I don't know exactly why. It just… seeing my partner win both fights start to make me feel… you know… useless… -Fernando said nothing, allowing Jaune to continue. –I mean… more useless. –Jaune said with his head down. – We both decided to accept the Challenge together, but he did not even need my help.

-And this is making you doubt if you will be useful for him if you both fight together?

-No, it is not that.

-So what it is?

-I don't know, that's why I'm here.

Fernando remained silent for a couple of seconds, thinking about what could possibly make Jaune feel bad after win the first match of the Challenge.

-Arc, tell to me a little about Ryan.

\- About Ryan? Why are you asking me that?

-To be sure about whatever is bothering you.

Jaune still did not understood where the samurai was going with that but decide to go along.

-Well, he is my friend and my partner, he is seventeen years old. He has many brothers. He appears to be socially awkward. He seems to have difficulty maintaining his own balance...

-That's enough. Now tell me about what you think of Ryan.

-What do I think? He very good at fighting, I mean, win two matches in a roll against students of Beacon. That is impressive, right? During the initiation he saved me by flying in the forest, but I don't know how he did that. When we were in the Danger Zone, he was able to deal with every grimm we meet, even when he forgot to reload his revolvers. He still did not lose a single match Ms. Goodwitch put him to fight and…

From the way Jaune is talking about his partner, he truly respects Ryan.

-Okay Arc, now tell me a little about you.

-Okay. I'm seventeen. I have many siblings. I am a little socially awkward. Some actually say that I have difficulty to maintaining balance…

-That's enough, Arc. –Fernando interrupted him. –Now tell me, who I asked you to talk about?

-Why are you asking me this? Of course I was talking about Ryan. –Jaune answered, completely sure about his answer. Fernando waited a couple of seconds to Jaune notices his answer. Once Jaune notices, his eyes widened. –No, wait. I mean, I was talking about Ryan-I mean! I was talking about myself, right?

-It seems that you two are somewhat similar to each other.

-Yeah, totally. –Jaune said scratching the back of his head. –I was a little surprise myself.

-Do you often compare yourself with him?

-W-what? I'm not comparing myself with Ryan.

-Are you sure? -Jaune did not know how to respond, not knowing where the blind man was going with this. –Let's put like that. How do you think you would do in the match?

-Well, I don't think I would do any better than my partner.

-Even being so similar? –The question made Jaune go silent. It is not like he is not training hard for the Challenge, but still seems that he got ways to go to compare to Ryan. –Arc, do you think the reason that you are feeling down like that is because despite being so similar to each other, Ryan is more skilled than you?

Jaune went silent for a moment, trying to fully realize the meaning behind the blind man's words.

-Y-you think?

Fernando scratches the back of his head as he answer.

-I mean no disrespect to you Arc, but from what I understood the fact he is a fighter better than you, even being almost like you, is making you feel useless. You are unconsciously comparing yourself with him and seeing that you did not reach his level of skill is making you feel sad about yourself.

The revelation crashed in Jaune as a ton of bricks. Perhaps he already figured that out, but did not wanted to admit.

He actually was jealous of Ryan. How come not be? They are so alike but at the same time so different.

They have a lot of similarities.

They both have a lot of siblings. They both would be considered the goofballs of their group of friends. They both are afraid to face the grimms. They both scream in a high pitched tone when scared.

They also have a world of differences.

While Jaune has only sisters, Ryan had some brothers. While they both are goofballs, Ryan shows to be more mature than Jaune. Even afraid of grimms, Ryan show to be able to handle them in combat, different from Jaune. Ryan only screams in high pitched tone when he is dodging an attack.

And of course, while Jaune is aiming to live up to his father's name, Ryan seems to want nothing to do with his father's name.

Different but equals.

This made Jaune start to think how come Ryan can be like he is and yet be so strong while fighting, but quickly dismissed the thought. He will gain nothing trying to think how he failed where Ryan succeed.

-I'm just jealous. –Jaune muttered, but Fernando still was able to hear.

-With that in mind, what you plan to do?

-I was hoping that you could tell me the answer for that.

Fernando thought for moment before answer.

-Everyone evolve when the find a reason to do it. You just need to do the same.

-But what kind reason I can find to become stronger?

-How about this? Don't see Ryan just as your partner, but also someone you must defeat.

-Someone I must defeat?

-Yes. Just think a little about it and you may find your answer.

Was all Fernando said to him. With their conversation done, Jaune left his office and start to walk without a destination, thinking about his suggestion.

-Someone I must defeat? Why would I want to defeat Ryan in anything?

-Because you can let him outshine you? –Asked the voice of Ruby, surprising Jaune.

He turns around and sees both team leaders standing, as if they were waiting for him to finish his conversation with Fernando.

-I take that this was his advice? –Chocolat asked after.

-Pretty much. –Jaune shrugged before turn to Ruby. –But what do you mean by outshine me?

-Oh c'mon Jaune! You can let Ryan be the one doing everything. The more he do, more unnoticed you will appear to others.

-I can't? –Was all he could think to say.

-Yes. I mean, I may be allowed to study in Beacon earlier but I still younger and inexperienced compared to the others. I can't just low my head and accept they are better than me. So that's because I need to improve, to get better and not lose to them when it comes to leadership and being a huntress.

-You… can't lose? –Jaune asked.

-The same goes for me. –Chocolat spoke next. –I can see she is improving but I can't be lazing around while she improves. I need to keep getting better and better for that not happen.

They can't lose to each other? That is what Fernando meant by see Ryan as someone he must defeat?

-If this is the case, why did he not told me that from the beginning? –Jaune asked.

-I guess he wanted you to figure out this yourself. –Chocolat answered.

-And with that I give you my 'oops'. –Ruby said.

-It is okay, because you girls are right. I can't be mopping around while my own partner gets stronger. I can't let him be the best forever, right? –Jaune spoke and both girls could see by his tone that something was different from a second ago. –Thank you ladies. You both were a great help.

-Any time you ask. –Chocolat said.

And with that, Jaune said good bye to the leaders walked away. He will need to work even harder from now on.

Now Ryan was not only his partner, he was a rival, and also someone Jaune would look up to. Someone Jaune admires and needed to surpass if he ever wanted to the type of huntsman he wants to be. He recognizes Ryan's skills enough to see the distance between they both. First of all, Jaune needed to become his equal, someone Ryan would look not from above, but straight on the eyes. His partner may not see Jaune like that, but Jaune will. This is one more reason for him to improve.

He just hopes to be able to keep it friendly. He did not wanted to be like Russell.

-Now that I'm thinking about it, where is Ryan?

* * *

 **Library**

-I see what you mean but I don't know about it. –Ryan said holding in his hand the book Blake was reading. It was about ninjas and love. –They both have a good relationship but I don't see it becoming something more than just a friendship. With that said I think that they relationship will be nothing more than a bromance.

For some reason, Ryan's opinion made Blake draw her katana and point the tip of the blade against Ryan's nose.

-You take that back. –Blake said in a low, menacing tone.

There was only one word Ryan thought in say in that situation.

-POLICE!

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **For the next chapter, I will add another of my OCs for this story and make some troubles happen. Like I mentioned before, the battles will not happen only with the Challenge. A friedly rivalry is not something I did before so I wanted to give a try. Who there did not have a best friend and wanted to show that is better than him in something?**

 **That's all folks! See you next time.**


	17. Here comes the Ninja!

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Ryan and Chocolat already are characters starring another of my fics, but I felt they needed the presence of the other characters I created as well. Besides, I like to think about what will happen if I mix them in whatever is happening.** **Except for my OC based fic where they are involved in their own problems, nothing that will change the course of the original story. So here comes another OC for the story.**

 **I was always curious about character who are in the background are doing or reacting in those situations while the main characters are taking care of the main threat. This made me start a fiction about characters on the background, with their own problems and adventures but soon getting involve in the mess that will happen eventually.**

 **Even if is not an idea with potential, I like to think about it. Never was curious to think about what is in the background character's mind while witnessing all the battle or destruction?**

 **I said enough. To the fic!**

* * *

Beacon for most of the people seeing the academy from the city was a place where heroes were creating more heroes, but for the young ninja was a place of hypocrisy. His scarf was being blow by the wind as he watches the structure approaching from his spot above the Bullhead.

If Ozpin thinks he can do whatever he wants, he will show how wrong the headmaster is.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

-What if we added a spear connecting both guns? –Ruby asked while holding one of Chocolat's guns.

Both teams and the duo were enjoying their day off from classes, doing exactly the same thing they usually do while together and not in classes. Blake was not interested in their conversation and was reading another book while Weiss was taking care of her nails. The rest was engaging in Ruby's talk about giving a upgrade in the weapons of Jaune, Ryan and Chocolat.

-Why a spear? –The brunette asked.

-You know pole dance, right? –Ruby asked, surprising the duo.

-You know pole dance? –Jaune asked.

-Yes, why?

-So… you do pole dancing?

-It is not what you are thinking Ryan.

-What do you mean?

-Her dance is the type it can be used with a spear! –Ruby stated.

-Ruby, do you know how someone does pole dance? –Ryan asked.

-They dance using a pole?

-Kind like that. –Chocolat said.

-Before anyone asks, I had to protect her innocence. –Yang stated.

-I think you went a little too much in that. –Blake muttered.

-At least she did not chase me around with her weapon. –Ryan muttered after.

-Hey! –Blake shouts. –Yang too chased you around the academy, and was just in last week!

-For cutting some of her hair, not from a different opinion.

Ryan's answer made Blake blushes in embarrassment, earning a giggle from Yang.

-I think it is the first time someone was able to run away from Yang after messing with her hair. –And Ruby's statement wiped the smile from the blonde girl's lips.

-How did this happened anyway? –Ren asked. –You only use a pair of revolvers.

-It inside the holders they both have…

-Can we go back to the topic in hand, please? –Ruby interrupted Ryan trying to make the topic of their conversation go back to weapons. –So what do you say Chocolat?

-I say that my trust duo is good enough as they are, thank you Ruby.

Chocolat's statement made Ruby a bit sad, so she focused her pleading eyes to the knight and the gunslinger.

-I rather let my revolvers as they are too. –With that answer from Ryan, Ruby turned to Jaune, confident that with only a sword and a shield, he may want some improvements in his armament.

He could actually use something more with his fighting style. Jaune made reaches Ryan's combat skills one of his goals, so following his partner's example may be a good way to start.

-I could use some improvement in my sword. –Jaune's answer made Ruby's eyes sparkle with joy.

-Awesome. I will get the tools ready for work. –Ruby shouts while leaving the table they were.

-Good luck Jaune, you will need. –Yang's comment made Jaune thinks that he made a big mistake.

* * *

Ruby happily made her way to the workshop, eager to help Jaune improve his weapon. It has been a while since she helped someone with their equipment and she was happy to help Jaune go through the Challenge by upgrading his weapon.

She was so eager that did not paid attention to where she was going and stumbled in someone and fell in her rear. Looking back to who she bumped, the first thing she notices that his blue shirt over the white below were all dirty, his grey pants where no better and he was wearing nothing in his legs.

Something else she notices is the scar going through his nose, his long black scarf reaching his ankle and the most striking thing about his appearance was the fact he was missing a arm.

-Sorry. –The boy said before helping Ruby to her feet.

-It is okay. –Ruby said. –I should be paying attention to where I was going.

-What's the hurry anyway? –The boy asked.

-Oh, it's nothing. It is just I was going to help a friend, that's all.

-Alright pipsqueak, just pay attention.

-Hey! Who are you calling a pipsqueak!? –Ruby asked angrily before draw her scythe. –I'll cut you.

-I'm sure you can. –The boy said, not showing the slightlys of fear in his face. –I don't have time to deal with a visitor. The dumb headmaster just…

-Hey! I'm not a visitor! I'm a student here as everyone around!

-Aren't you a bit young to be Beacon?

-The headmaster Ozpin himself made me an invitation, so jokes on you!

-What is this guy thinking?

-What's that suppose to mean?!

Instead of answer, the boy's face changed his expression from boredom to something malicious.

-Say, for him to make an invitation for you means that he considers you to be something else, right?

-You can bet on that!

-Good.

After his last statement, Ruby was shocked to receive a kick straight on her belly. Before she could hit a tree, she stuck her scythe on the floor stopping her trajectory.

-Hey! What's up with… -She did not have time to end her question seeing shurikens from different colors flying in her direction.

Spinning her scythe, she blocked the projectiles but did not expect some of them exploding from the impact. Ruby nearly lost her balance but was able to dash forward the boy.

If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll have.

Bringing her scythe down, she was surprised to see the boy exploding in a smoke screen, blinding her for a moment. Ruby then felt something wrap around her ankle and give a push. She just didn't fall because she was holding her scythe. Looking down she saw that what was holding her was a black piece of cloth.

-His scarf… - Ruby muttered before use her weapon to cut the cloth. -Hearing something from behind, she quickly pointed her riffle to behind and gave some shots. None of the shots hit any target, and Ruby heard something from behind and used the blade of her scythe to block the incoming shuriken, not expecting some ice cover her back. -Not man enough to face me straight on?

-It is called being smart. –Come the voice from somewhere. –I'm keeping my distance since it seems that you not know how to deal with stealth.

Ruby didn't want to admit he was right. She was used to fight enemies head on, but never faced someone who knew how to hide right in front of her face. Even after the smoke screen died, she could not see the boy anywhere.

-W-where…? –She asked.

Her instincts kicked and she swung her scythe to behind to hit whatever just came, only to hit nothing. Something patted her shoulder and she tried to cut whoever was, only to find nothing. Something hit the back of her head so while growling, she brought her scythe to cut in half whoever dared to hit her. Ruby made the possible to keep her guard closed from every angle, waiting for his next move. Unfortunately for her, someone's finger pocked the top of her head. Instinctively, she look to above only to see a pair of soles coming to her face.

She was able to jump away, rolling to the side and pointing her riffle to the boy, only to her body be frozen solid in the floor, not being able to move her fingers and shot.

-That's was easy. –The boy commented while approaching her.

-You cheated! –Ruby hissed. –In a fair fight I would have won!

-I do not see any reason to make me play by your rules. –He stated as used his only arm to take Ruby from the floor.

-W-wait! What are you doing?

-We're just going for a walk. –The boy commented putting Ruby's frozen body above his shoulder. - Is it getting hotter or is it my impression?

The boy received a fist straight to his face, only to explode in another smoke screen. Yang, with red eyes, look at the boy who attacked his little sister.

-Put… her… down… NOW! –Yang demanded.

-Or else what? –The boy asked.

Yang roared and went after him with her fist raised only to someone stop her by wrapping his arms around her body. She was about to ask what Ryan was doing, but was interrupted by the electric eruption in front of her.

Looking down to the floor, she notices a strange symbol on the floor.

-How did you know? –Yang asked.

-I feel those things. –Ryan answered.

Blake dashed past them and went after the boy, who threw Ruby's frozen body and got from his back a katana with a black blade. Even with one arm, he was able to block the strikes from both Blake's katana and sheath. Using her semblance, she moved from his front to his back multiple times, blocking her attacks. A glyph appeared below him as Weiss got ready to frozen him in place. For her surprise, the boy shoved his blade on the floor, making a symbol appear above her glyph. The result was the ice spreading around the floor, trapping the Yang, Ryan, Blake and Weiss on the floor.

-How…? –As Weiss asked, the team CNVL and Jaune appeared in the scene.

-This is getting too much crowded. –The boy said before make some motions with his fingers, then a red mist involved his body followed by a blue one.

Seeing her friends in danger, Nora made her usual warcry and went to attack the attacker, only to a giant mist cover the entire place. A small earthquake told to both teams that the hammer missed the target.

The mist disappeared and revealed Nora looking around for the boy.

-Nora, where did he go? –Ren asked.

-I don't know.

-I'm not stupid enough to think I can handle you all at once. –Come the voice of the boy.

They all turned their attention to the window, seeing the boy with Ruby struggling in his shoulder, his scarf wrapped around her boy.

-Sir! I have you know that it is very impolite to kidnap huntress-in-training! –Ryan shouts.

-Tell to Ozpin meet me in the electric pylon on the edge of the town or else, the only thing left of her will be a huge bloodstain! –Was everything the boy said before left the academy with the young team leader.

-Ruby! –Yang shouts and went after her, breaking the wall to chase the kidnapper.

Once she was outside, her classmates stared at her with confusion from why she broke the wall. Yang ignored their stares and looked around for the boy who took her sister, but found no sign of him anywhere. She look, and look, and look, but could not find the guy who dared to kidnap her little sister. She growled and smashed her fist on the ground for anger.

-Where did he go? –Weiss asked joining Yang on the courtyard, followed by Blake, CNVL and the duo.

-How come someone carrying a struggling girl can disappear like that? –Jaune asked while looking around.

-I don't know Jaune. –Yang said standing back in her feet. –I just know that this guy just pick up the wrong girl for kidnapping. And when I put my hands on him…

-Wait there for a moment Yang. –Ryan spoke. -You heard what he said. If not be Ozpin then the red we will see will be not from her cape.

-You want to stand and do nothing then?! –She shouts at him as her eyes turned red.

-Before you try punches me to Vale, let me explain! –Ryan said while hiding behind Weiss and Blake. The girls look at him with a look that said "seriously?" while he explained. –He just said that want to talk with Ozpin.

-So what?! –Yang shouts again making Ryan squeal in fear and jump in Ren's arms.

-Ozpin is a professional huntsman and THE…! -Ren let go of him making Ryan fall on the floor. -And the headmaster of Beacon. –Ryan continued as he got up. –He is just a teenager. Whatever this guy wants will be doomed to fail if he wants to make a demand to someone like him.

-I have to agree with Ryan. –Surprisingly the one who spoke was Weiss. -What we have here is a situation involving a hostage. We cannot take any hasty actions.

-That bastard took my sister and you expect me not do anything?! –Yang shouts once again, this time on the verge of break something.

-And what do you think will happen when that boy sees you approach? –Chocolat asked. –You need to think about Ruby's safety.

-That is exactly what I am thinking!

-You are not! You are letting your anger take the better on you, and this is making you not think properly!

As if she was taking Chocolat's words, Yang seemed to calm down before spoke again.

-So what do we do?

-At the moment, let's do exactly what was demanded. He just wants to talk with Ozpin, right?

With that said, Chocolat reached her scroll to make a call for the headmaster, using a special call for any member of the staff in case of an emergency. The headmaster answered the call and the CNVL leader explained the situation.

-Indeed very troublesome. –Ozpin said. –It will take a while to reach the destination from where I currently am but I will answer his demand as fast as possible. How is Ms. Xiao Long reacting to this situation?

-Oh, she is… -Chocolat tried to answer but the older sister was nowhere to be found. –I should have seen that coming, literally.

-I take from your comment that Ms. Xiao Long ignored the boy's demand and went after Ms. Rose?

-Practically. –Jaune stated.

-Still will take a while to me return to Vale, so I want to both teams, Jaune and Ryan to try stops Ms. Xiao long from doing anything harsh. And don't tell this to anyone else. If more people get involved may make the situation more problematic.

With permission granted, both teams and the duo went to rescue.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **It is already big enough so I will let the action for the next chapter.**


	18. Brawn in the electric pylon - pt 1

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I admit, I took some from the part 4 of Jojo's Bizarre Adveture while writing this chapter but of course, I will let out most of it.**

 **A different note, the next volume is coming and I already had an complain.**

 **I really not liked the new look of the characters. I think that Yang's outfit just not matches her style. Weiss are seeing like she is trying to be more like Winter, which is not a bad thing since it seems she looks up to her but Weiss already had her own style and so far was good enough. Ruby didn't not changed too much but I just can't accept Blake with her hair SHORT!**

 _ **Deep breath.**_

 **Also, every time I see Jaune's new look, Ryan just pops in my mind asking "Who did this to your head?" Ren and Nora are alright, I guess.**

 **But this may be the last of my problems depending on how the volume will go.**

 **To the chapter we go!**

* * *

No one mess with her little sister, no one.

Resembling a comet flying in the space, Yang ignored the advice from the team CNVL leader and went to deal with the soon to be dead meat who kidnapped her.

It was easy to find the electric pylon with her big sister senses tingling, but the senses proved to be flawed when she only found birds in the pylon she found. Groaning, she run after the next pylon, sure that her big sister senses would not fail.

Or would it?

* * *

Jaune wondered how he can get himself and his partner in trouble after trouble so easily.

Ruby, his first friend was kidnapped by a guy who demanded to have a word with the headmaster of Beacon. It seemed something easy to deal but Yang ignored his demand and Chocolat's advice and went after the guy by herself.

With that in mind, he hoped that she would not find the guy since he did not specified with one pylon he wanted Ozpin to meet him.

This brings him with his partner, teams RWBY and CNVL to the road outside of the town, various paths leading to different electric pylons.

-Great. –Weiss began. –Which way we should go?

-Chocolat, you can't use your future vision to see which path is the correct? –Ren asked.

-For me, it is not work like that Ren. –Chocolat began. –I have a limit of how long I can see. The random visions from the future I have I can't control, not yet. Those happen randomly.

-So we can only go in any path and hope that the one we choose is the correct one? –Nora asked.

-Unfortunately. –Blake answered. -We don't know if Yang actually went in the right pylon, and she did not left any clue for us to follow her.

-Great. –Weiss began. –Only know she decides to act carefully, only to make us not be able to follow her AND help her.

-If we split? –Chocolat asked. –We are a big group. We probably would be able to cover more ground like that.

-Are you sure about that? –Ren asked. –That guy was able to take Ruby down with little effort.

-We don't have much choice. –She answered. –If Yang reaches him first, she may put Ruby in danger.

-Seems good to me. –Nora said grabbing Ren over her and running to a random direction. –Let's go Ren! To rescue!

-Nora, you are going on the wrong way. –Ren stated.

-Oops. –Nora said and went in the direction of one of the pylons.

With that in mind they parted ways, Chocolat in one way, Pyrrha in other, Ren and Nora to another, Weiss and Blake in different directions, and the duo, they all going after the sisters, hoping to not be too late.

* * *

Ren and Nora were not the lucky ones.

The pylon they reach was void of any life, except maybe the insects. This did not stopped Nora from look around the pylon after the kidnapper.

-Come out from whatever you are! –She shouts. –Afraid of the queen of the castle!

-Nora, they are not here. –Ren called her. –The place is empty. This is not the right pylon.

-Whaaat?! –Nora screamed. –So we run here for nothing?!

-Let's look in another pylon, okay?

* * *

-Empty. –Blake said.

The pylon they found had nothing except for grown grass, insects and garbage, which Weiss found disgusting.

-So we wasted our time. –Weiss stated.

-At least Yang may not have found them either.

-Who knows the type of danger he can put Ruby in for not being careful enough.

-Are you worried?

-It is so surprising? –Weiss asked and left, not waiting for Blake to answer.

The black haired girl just smiled and followed her teammate.

* * *

For Pyrrha's surprise, she was the one who found the pylon where Ruby was being hold hostage, shaking uncontrollably while hanging on the pylon, with her kidnapper waiting in front of her, sitting cross legged almost on the top of the pylon.

Wanting to end the situation as fast as possible, she drew her riffle and aimed to the kidnapper, who was with his eyes closed, ignoring whatever Ruby was shouting.

Pyrrha then pulled the trigger.

* * *

Chocolat only found a broken pylon.

It seems that this one was broken make a while recently, which means that the one who broke it is close, meaning one thing.

-Yang must have passed here. –Chocolat said and immediately went after the blonde.

Seeing the state of the pylon, Yang must have not found her sister, so Chocolat decides to go after her and stop her before she took any drastic actions. Different from before, it seems that not being able to find her sister made Yang's nerves nearly explode, and she took her anger in anything she could find.

Which was the meadow ahead.

-I wonder what will happen when I tell her she is going away from the pylons.

* * *

-We are not the lucky ones. –Jaune stated.

-I fail to see how this would be lucky. –Ryan said.

-Why let those things like that without using it?

-The company responsible for them decides to change the power lines for underground cables. The pylons are pretty much abandoned at this point.

Jaune heard his partner's explanation while watching the electric pylon, like Ryan said, abandoned. Before he could ponder any further, his scroll received a call.

-It is from Pyrrha. –Jaune said when he took his scroll.

-You have her number? –Ryan asked.

-Yeah. She and Ruby gave me their numbers after our night in the infirmary. The others also gave me their numbers as well, even Weiss.

-Really? –Ryan asked.

-Alright, I asked Ruby. –Jaune admitted. -Leave me alone.

-It is hard when you are acting like a stalker.

Ryan expected a hostile response, but Jaune seemed confused with Pyrrha's call to notice what Ryan said. Ryan looks to his partner' scroll to see that there was showing nothing but a meadow.

-Uuhhh, Pyrrha? –Jaune called but received no response. –Pyrrha, you are there? –Again no response. –Why she called me only to show grass?

-Perhaps she dropped her scroll?

-While calling me? I'm not liking this.

-We can go and see if she is okay. I recognize the view from where we were.

-So let's go.

* * *

It took surprisingly little time to find the view from where Pyrrha made the call. As soon they found the view, the duo looks around to find any clues of the redhead. But they only saw tall grass, a path, and an electric pylon not far from where they were.

…

…

…

-Oh. –They both exclaimed.

With that pylon not far from where Pyrrha made the call, the duo knew right away that Pyrrha probably found the kidnapper. And as they approached, Jaune wondered if she was alright. If not, it really is a good idea for them to approach like that?

Pyrrha was a champiom from a tournament in Mistral, and if something happened to her then what chances he and Ryan have? Ryan may be strong but Pyrrha is Pyrrha Nikos, the twice champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament.

Of course, he still did not know too much about Ryan's life in Vacuo, but he knew how Pyrrha…

His line of thoughts was interrupted when Jaune heard the sound of something cracking. Looking down on his partner's feet, Jaune notices the remains of a scroll. And not just a simple scroll.

-Pyrrha's scroll? –Jaune asked kneeling to get a closer look.

-And nothing of Pyrrha. –Ryan said. –I hope she doesn't get mad at me because of this.

-Think about this later. What her scroll is doing here in the middle of almost nowhere?

-The only thing in my mind is that she actually found the guy who took Ruby.

-Do you think she was defeated? –Jaune asked, worried.

-I don't know. I mean, we need to find her first to find out.

As if something was hearing their conversation, the duo heard the sound of Ruby screaming. Looking in the direction of the pylon, they saw the figure of the red themed reaper, tied in midair in the middle of the pylon while shaking like a ragdoll.

-Just you wait until I get my scythe back! –She shouts. –I will turn you into pastry!

-Yes, she seems fine. –Ryan commented.

Focusing more, they notice the kidnapper in front of her, sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed, ignoring Ruby's complains.

-But where is Pyrrha? –Jaune asked while looking up and down the pylon. –We need to get a closer look.

-Or we can just call Ozpin and tell him where find us.

-That actually is a better idea. –Jaune said and then took his scroll from his pocket, unfortunately for him… -And we don't have signal.

-The academy?

-No, in the scroll.

-Oh. Let me check mine. –Ryan then looks on his pocket, only to find nothing. –I forgot my scroll in the academy.

-How did you forget your scroll?

-Hey! We were in a hurry, and who are you to ask?

-Hey! I just forgot once.

-Twice.

-The second time was not my fault!

-Even if you are not direct related, you was the one who-AAAHH! –Ryan shouts pointing to the pylon.

Jaune barely had time to take notice of the big fire shuriken coming to them, exploding upon impact.

-Jaune! Ryan! –Ruby shouts.

-I don't think they could be even louder. –The ninja said looking below.

-How… how could you?

-I don't know? Maybe because Ozpin… -His eyes widened in the middle of his sentence and he turned back to where the duo was.

Confused with why he stopped in mid sentence, Ruby look to where the ninja's focus was.

Down inside the smoke screen, Jaune was hiding behind his shield with Ryan lying on his side. Jaune moved in the last second and blocked the explosion with his shield, and Ryan helped him handle the force of the explosion.

Just like Ryan teach him, raise the shield for the incoming attacks.

-This is bad. –Jaune said.

-I know. –Ryan spoke after. –The way he tied Pyrrha is worth of a fetish. This is just wrong.

-No, what I mean is-wait a second, what?! –Jaune nearly shouts as he notices the redhead also tied on the pylon but more closer to the ground. –When did this guy have time to do this?

-We need should call for help Jaune.

-We may not make in time. –Jaune spoke. –What if he do something to Ruby? He already did to Pyrrha.

-But he actually didn't.

-What do you mean?

-Pyrrha came here before us and looks at Ruby. –Ryan pointed. –She's fine.

Jaune thought for a moment before give an answer.

-And what if Yang appears?

Ryan did not have a good answer for that. Knowing the blonde already, her presence would force the boy to take the action he threatened to make once Yang's explosive attitude makes an appearance.

But why he did nothing against Ruby yet?

He said that if was not Ozpin the one to appear, Ruby would pay the price, but there she was even after Pyrrha be the one to reach him first. Ryan was about to ask to Jaune his thoughts when he notices that his partner disappeared.

Looking ahead, he notices Jaune crawling using the smoke screen to cover his body and approach the pylon without being see, or so he thought.

The moment Jaune come closer to the pylon, red kunais fell around him making a circle. Jaune was confused for a moment and without a warning, Ryan grabbed him by his belt and threw him above and jump after him.

Jaune just had little time to see the kunais exploding a second later after he was throw to the air. Once the shock of almost being exploded was over, Jaune frantically shake his arms to grab the pylon, Ryan by his side.

-How did you…

-I feel those things. –Ryan said as he notices a red symbol marked on the pylon. –Oh Mollusks! –Ryan shouts and then grabbed Jaune with his legs.

Ryan then threw himself, with Jaune in his legs' grip, before another explosion could get them. Ryan held himself even higher in the pylon, thinking that he managed to escape, this until even more of those symbols appear, this time on the metal where he was holding himself and on the metal above him.

Those exploded as well, and the boy thought this time he caught them. Ruby look to below worried with the duo after seemly that the explosion caught them. She did not worried for so long seeing that she would worry about herself and Pyrrha. With his scarf, the guy pulled the bound and unconscious redhead to the height she was, and letting the warrior hang there with the small reaper.

-I remember to mention that I wanted to meet with Ozpin. -The boy as he turned around to look at Ruby. -So why the Greek theme warrior, and Dump and Dumper appeared?

-To kick your ass of course! –Ruby shouts.

-I think I don't need to remember what will happen to you if the headmaster not appears soon. –To emphasize his threat he drew his katana from the sheath. –Now, what did I want? Oh yes, the headmaster.

-Why do you want to meet with him? –Ruby asked.

-To make justice for those who can't have it.

-Justice. –Ruby whispered before the blade came closer to her neck. She swallowed almost making the tip touch her neck.

-Seems that I need to show that I'm not joking around. –The guy said.

Suddenly, Jaune screamed and come down shoving his blade on the ninja's back. Unfortunately, his body exploded in another smoke screen.

- _Cough! Cough!_ What? –Jaune asked and was answered by a sweep kick and nearly falling down from the pylon, but was able to grab the metal he was standing just in time.

He did not know if his aura could save him from a fall of this height, but he did not wanted to discover at the moment. The ninja appeared in front of him, eyeing him down clearly annoyed. He raised a foot, clearly wanting to stomp Jaune's arms, but the sound of gunfire followed by metal clashing stopped him.

Acting by instinct, the ninja drew his katana just in time to block the incoming projectile. He heard other gunfire followed by more metal clashing sounds, and blocked another bullet. More came and more the ninja blocked while looking from where those shots were coming from.

That is when he notices Ryan holding his silver revolver and shooting against him, and Jaune take advantage of his distraction to grab one of his ankles, but the scarf hit his face before he almost lost the grip on the metal.

The boy pressed a button in his katana and the color of the blade changed from white to blue. Swinging down the blade, a blue arc flew down in Ryan direction. He saw it coming and jumped away and saw the arc freezing the spot where he was standing just now.

He focused back at the ninja just in time to see red shurikens coming to his direction. Ryan quickly pulled his black revolver and shot each shuriken, making it explode.

His vision from the kidnapper was blocked until the smoke was cleared and the guy was nowhere to be seen.

-Jaune, where did he go?! –Ryan shouts.

-What do you mean?! –Jaune asked not knowing how come Ryan was not seeing the ninja guy, until Jaune look back at him and his eyes widened seeing no one. –What?! He was just right there! How come he moved without me seeing?!

-I wouldn't be a ninja if I could not do that. –Spoke his voice from behind and Jaune was kicked on his back.

He fell down in the center of the pylon and his fall was stopped by Ryan who grabbed him by his belt.

-Throw me! –Jaune shouts.

Ryan nodded and threw the knight back to above in the pylon. He landed in his feet and nearly lost his balance but was able to maintain himself in the metal along the ninja. Roaring, Jaune raised his sword and brought down the blade only to his weapon pass through the ninja's body. Surprised by what happened, Jaune barely had time to notice his legs being kicked and knocking him down on the metal.

Once again he nearly fell.

They were in an electric pylon, and Jaune was not used to fight in a place with little ground for him to stand. That guy on the other side seemed so used to walk in the tin metal that seemed he was just walking on the very floor below the pylon.

Speaking of below the pylon, Ryan gave more shots with his gun and the guy decides to not only block but dodge the shots. The number of times the sounds of metal clashing were decreasing, meaning that Ryan was climbing the pylon as well, which is not something good.

-Ryan! Don't come any closer! –Jaune shouts while dangling in the metal. –He has advantage up here!

-That's right. –The boy said. –Stay down over there and you might have a chance to save your friend from splattering on the ground.

-Guys! –Ruby called them. –You can't fight him straight on! He's… -Then she was silenced by her mouth being frozen, courtesy of her kidnapper.

-Pipsqueak, let the adults talk. –His statement made Ruby growl and shake violently. The ninja focused on Jaune who was holding himself with one hand. His eyes widened in panic seeing the guy knee and look to Jaune's hand. -Oh, look! Piggies!

-You wouldn't dare…

-This little piggy went to market… -The ninja pried the finger loose and Jaune's eyes widened even more, if possible.

-Yes! He dare. HE DARE!

-This little piggy stayed home…

-RYAN! HELP!

-This little piggy had… -The ninja explode in another smoke screen the moment Ryan grabbed his ankle.

-I'm growing really tired of this. –Ryan spoke.

-You and me both. –Ryan heard to voice of the ninja before he felt the sole of his feet hit him straight on his face.

But like Cardin trying to push him, Ryan did not moved an inch from his spot, but the ninja was a quick thinker, and used his scroll to a second strike. Ryan lost some of his balance after the strike but was able to counter attack, only to his fist pass through the ninja's body.

-An illusion?

-More like a mirage. –The ninja spoke before wrap his scarf around Ryan's ankle and send an electrical chain on his body.

Imagine his surprise seeing Ryan absorbing the electricity. But again, he is a quick thinker and seeing that electricity was not working, he changed to ice, trapping Ryan on the spot. Ryan of course, used his strength to break free from the ice and kick the ninja, but his body broke like a stone sculpture before turn in literal dust.

Meanwhile, Jaune was able to pull himself back to the pylon and stand in time to see red shurikens collide with the back of his partner, but thanks to his semblance. The explosions were enough to rises another smoke screen, surrounding the duo with smoke.

- _I can't see._ –Ruby thought.

-W-what? –And it seems that the noises were enough to wake Pyrrha. –Ruby! What's going on? Why are we tied like this?

-Eeny… -Spoke the ninja. –… meeny, miny MOE!

-Gah! –Then they heard Jaune groan.

It was when Pyrrha remembers what happened, she found the ninja, engaged in battle, and lost. And now, it seems that Jaune was engaged in battle with him as well… and Ryan too, or at least she hopes, she can't see a thing with the smoke.

She could only hear, as the sound of lightning right now. She was not worried because didn't hear Jaune whimper or groan, meaning that whatever was that lightning, probably hit Ryan. The duo meanwhile was having difficulty in move around with the smoke around them.

Jaune swung his sword back and forth in hopes to hit the ninja before his next attack, only to have something grab his wrist. Fortunately for him, it was Ryan.

-Jaune. –Ryan began. –We are dealing with a **Dust Mage**.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Ahhh, huntsmen who can manipulate dust. How many times we ever saw one of them. Me? At least ten times. The first time I thought about the ninja _first on my OC based fiction_ I took a lot from Naruto, then I removed a lot of things to not be a complete copy. I took some examples too from the games Shinobi and Ninja Gaiden. **

**That's all folks, see you next time.**


End file.
